Dragon Force
by TheXMan99
Summary: Nothing is ever simple for Ben. The rise of an ancient darkness is looming and only Ben, his friends and a certain chosen one save all the universe from the darkness and other forces.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Ben 10 fic as my niece asked me to do this as she's a huge fan so I said "eh why not?" and wondered what it would be like if Skyrim crossed over with this series. So anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 1

It was said that thousands of years ago that the Nordic-Dragon God of Destruction known as Alduin was defeated by not a Deadra, Immortal nor a God but a Nord…a man.

He was known as the Dovahkiin or in Nord language Dragonborn.

It was written that he alone has the power to defeat Alduin by the magic and power of dragons that courses through his veins and his very soul.

By learning all the words of power and the one that is forbidden to be named he journeyed to Sovngarde where he defeated Alduin and restored the balance to the world.

Since then there have been no indications that the Dragons would ever return until now…

"Sire! We've found it!"

A young boy in his teenage years came running towards a tall armoured man who brandished a sword and a laser weapon of sorts attached around his waist as he looked to the young boy as he approached him.

"Is this what we've been looking for?"

"Yes sire…it was as the scribes said, it truly does exist!"

As the young boy presented him with a parchment of sorts as he broke the seal as it revealed what he'd hoped it was…

"Yes I was right, they are returning as is he." the armoured one said looking more into this parchment.

"But your majesty if your ancestors predictions were correct would that mean that-"

"Alduin is finally returning as has the Dragonborn." the armoured one proclaimed. "We must find the Dovahkiin before they do and warn him of the oncoming destruction." he said walking off to prepare.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Uh!…what is that presence? But it's not possible? It cannot be!"

Snapping out of meditation the lone figure stares out into space itself and looking to a blue star among them.

"Time that I once again return to Earth."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Parked outside a Mr. Smoothie shop three teens were happily drinking their beverages on a nice day.

"So?" Kevin asked.

Ben continued to drink his smoothie.

"Is it good?" Gwen asked also wanting to know.

He kept on drinking it as he began to swish it around in his mouth. As then he finally finished his gulp and looked to them. "The flavour is good but there's less sugar, my final word is…I've had worse." Ben said as they both just took his word for it.

"Isn't this kind of great? No aliens, bad guys or even a family member coming after us?" Ben said as it has been several weeks since their last mission.

"It has been a bit quiet but I'm not complaining." Gwen said agreeing with her cousin.

"Yeah but it's been kind of lame, nothing happening and it's so boring." Kevin whined as he got that look from his girlfriend which shut him up.

"True but I like the peace and plus got more time to do what I want without-" Ben was cut off as a very familiar ship landed in the parking lot.

"You were saying." Kevin said as Ben shot him a glare.

The ship opened up and out came a Plumber agent.

"We have a situation and we need your help."

"Never a dull moment…not one." Ben said out loud.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A dark room with only a candlelight illuminating the place with a dark robed figure studying some scrolls as an armoured clad man approached him.

"My lord…Alduin is returning."

He stopped reading and looked back to him.

"So with his return…the Dovhakiin must return also, we must find him and kill him."

"At once my lord."

As he left the room and the robed one brought out a scroll of sorts and was looking at it.

"Soon Dovhakiin, I will fulfil the prophecy and take my rightful place as the ruler of this dimension."

**I know it's short but will try to make a lot more in the next as I plan to work on this.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, been trying to get this to work so enjoy! (I don't own Ben 10 or Skyrim)**

Chapter 2

They were taken to the local Plumbers facility as they were told of the situation.

"Dragons…again?" Ben said.

"Didn't we send one back to his home planet?" Gwen asked referring to their last encounter with one.

"Not this time, this is different." the agent said.

"How different is different? Aren't all dragons the same?" Kevin asked as a holographic projection of some old book was shown.

"This is the book of the Eldar Scrolls, it tells of how a war between dragons and humans raged thousands of years ago, it ended with a confrontation between a group known as The Blades and the Dragon known as Alduin, many of Blades fell but in the end it was the power of one that stopped him." the agent explained.

The three looked on just listening to this. "So what stopped him?" Ben asked.

"It was one being, a man, the Dovhakiin or in human words the Dragonborn, he had the power alone to defeat Alduin by speaking the "Words of Power" and the "Forbidden One" he banished the Dragon God to another plane of existence." the agent continued.

"Wait! Did you just say Dragon God?" Ben asked hoping that was not what he had just heard.

"Yes, Alduin is the human Dragon God of Destruction." the agent said as Ben for the first time looked worried.

"But you said this Dragonborn stopped Alduin before, so how is he back now?" Gwen asked.

"When the Dragonborn spoke the "Forbidden Words" he not only banished Alduin but he sent him to another period of time…our time." the agent said.

"He banished him to our time? Some saviour he was sending his problem to us." Kevin complained.

"Does any of this have a point here?" Ben asked.

"We need to find the Dragonborn and fast." the agent said.

"Well yeah but why fast it's not like no one else is looking for him?" Kevin said.

"For a starters are agents of Alduin, a group known to us as the Forever Knights and finally another faction which is unknown to us but the main objective is to find the Dragonborn before any of them do." the agent said making it clear what was needed of them.

"How do we find the Dragonborn, yet do we know who he is?" Gwen asked as that was going to be hard not knowing who it was.

"Let's just say I already did the legwork and we'll be meeting him real soon." they heard a familiar voice and turned to see it was who they thought it was.

"Grandpa Max!" both Ben and Gwen said at the same time as they hugged their grandfather.

"Sup." Kevin said greeting the veteran Plumber.

"I heard about this and did some digging into who this Dragonborn could be and I've got it narrowed down to one person." Max said as he brought up a picture of the supposed Dragonborn, he had blue eyes and spiked black hair.

"His name is Cole Daniels, he's currently living in Chicago, no family or relatives." Max explained.

"He's our age?" Ben asked.

"Yes he's seventeen years old, works part time and currently seeking to get into college." Max explained more about him.

"How can someone live all their life alone and without support?" Gwen asked.

"Uh hello, was on my own at ten years old." Kevin pointed out.

"Yeah you destroyed your parents house, went crazy, ended up in prison, tried to kill us and do I need to go on." Ben said listing all of Kevin's criminal past exploits.

"Ben! He's not like that anymore and this guy is probably different." Gwen said coming to her boyfriend's defence.

"Gwen please be quiet right now as I'm about to pound Tennyson here into the ground!" Kevin growled as he went and absorbed the concrete.

Max intervened and stopped him from starting a fight.

"Both of you cut it out!" Max shouted as they stopped. "This is no time to be fighting the entire of existence is at stake." he said.

Kevin turned back to normal and shot a glare at Ben then looked to Gwen. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me, I'll be at the rust bucket." he said walking off.

Gwen glared at her cousin fro bringing all that up as now this concerned her more as her relationship with Kevin as of late was lately being more about arguing and less time spent with one another as now this was proof things were not good.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A huge computerised monitor was overlooking the world as it was tracking something.

"You say this will help us locate the Dovhakiin?"

"Yes we'll use the enchantments of the Greybeards and several locator spells to find him."

As the circle of mages were doing just that as each one gave their power to achieve their goal as they chanted the words over and over again with their mana being used to their fullest.

"When will they be done?"

"It will take some time but in mere hours they would've located the Dovhakiin."

"Very soon we will finally have found him and soon…all who oppose us will fall to my feet."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The rust bucket was silent for their journey as the previous argument had just made things awkward between the three of them as Max went and broke the silence.

"Alright we're headed to Daniels's place of work." Max said.

"Where does he work?" Ben asked.

"You'll see soon enough land here Kevin." Max asked as he did so and they landed in an isolated area outside of the city.

They left the ship there and cloaked it and decided to walk as it wasn't too far as the silence continued as Gwen had now had enough.

"Ok you two this is just stupid, Ben you need to apologise to Kevin for earlier and Kevin you accept the apology and we can forget about this and get back to what's important." Gwen said as she gave them "that" look.

"Sorry." Ben muttered.

Kevin smirked hearing that but he got another glare from Gwen waiting for him to say his part.

"Apology accepted." Kevin reluctantly said as Gwen looked pleased at them both.

"Was that too hard to ask?" she said as they both looked at one another and were thinking the same thing.

_Women._

Max looked at Gwen and could see the shades of his wife from her and was proud of her knowing what to do in situations like this, but thinking of his wife again made him miss her.

After a several minutes of walking they finally stopped and to their surprise the location was not what they expected it to be.

"We're here." Max said.

"Uh it's a Chinese restaurant." Kevin said as they all looked at the lit up restaurant.

"Is this where he lives?" Ben asked.

"No genius, it's where he works." Gwen said as Max nodded in agreement.

"Shall we." Max said as they followed him in and saw it was a little busy as they just sat at a table and picked up the menus.

"I'm feeling the Kung Pow chicken." Ben said.

"Spare ribs look good." Kevin said.

Gwen scowled at them. "You're thinking of food right now while we have a job to do." she said.

"Calm down sweetheart, it's ok we can have dinner while we scout for him and see what kind of a guy we're dealing with." Max explained as she decided to go with it.

"Haven't had this in a while." Max said looking at different selections of food.

As then a waiter approached them as he was wearing a plain white shirt with plain black pants, black shoes, a black waistcoat and a bowtie as he had a note pad in his hand.

"Hello I'm Cole and I shall be your waiter for tonight, have you decided on your order or shall I let you think on it more?" he asked them.

"I'm going for the Kung pow chicken with egg fried rice." Ben said wanting his first choice.

"I want the spare ribs with extra sauce and noodles." Kevin said also wanting his first choice.

"I'm going for the chow mein special." Max said as he'd decided.

However Gwen still hadn't decided on what she wanted as her tastes were a bit limited.

"I take it the lady has trouble deciding?" Cole asked as she looked up from her menu and knew that look.

"It's kinda hard, too much to choose from and I'm not sure if I can eat it all." Gwen said as Cole approached her.

"I'd go for the chef's special, as it's Wednesday it's…uh…ah Wanton soup with hearty bread and a choice of either chicken, pork, duck or for the non meat eaters a vegetable combination." he explained to her.

She then thought a bit about it and as she looked to him to make an answer something began to make her mana react in an odd way as she was sensing something she had not felt in a long time.

"Uh is everything ok?" Cole asked.

Gwen snapped out of her trance. "Oh! Sorry spaced out there a sec, uh I'll go for the vegetarian one." she said feeling a bit awkward.

"Coming right up and please do not hesitate to call me for anything el-" he got cut off as he dodged an oncoming chop stick thrown in his direction and saw it was clearly his boss who signalled him. "Sorry but got to get back to work." he said.

"You put up with that crap?" Ben asked.

"It keeps me alert and anyway it's only another hour till I finish." Cole said as he went off to another table.

Kevin turned to Gwen wondering why she spaced out at the sight of him. "So why have a staring contest with him?" he asked.

"I felt his mana…it was powerful, really powerful, I think he's our guy." Gwen said confirming the lead.

"Are you sure about this sweetheart?" Max asked his granddaughter.

"Grandpa he's oozing mana! I mean he could be more powerful than Grandma." Gwen said as that now confirmed it.

"So how are we gonna get him to come with us?" Kevin asked.

"I have an idea." Ben said as they listened in.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Finally finishing his shift at the restaurant Cole walked out of there with his shirt untucked, and wearing a jacket as he was making his way out to side entrance and went over to the car there as he got out his keys and unlocked it as he entered it locked up and started the engine and left as he went to turn he saw something that caught his eye.

"You ok?" Cole called out and recognised it was the girl who couldn't decide what to have.

"Uh yeah just about to get a cab." Gwen said.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's a dangerous place for a girl like you at this time why are you here alone, didn't you come with those guys?" Cole asked.

"Yeah but they told me to go home while they had business to attend to." Gwen said as he bought that.

"I know this might sound weird and all but my place is twenty minutes away from here and you could wait there while they finish whatever it is they're doing?" Cole offered her.

Gwen thought for a moment. "Ok, better than waiting here to get mugged." she said as he opened the passenger door and she got in.

"I know what your thinking, this is the worst car you've seen in your life right?" Cole asked.

Surveying the vehicle and saw it was old, material was torn on the seats, floor and roof, wires were hanging out of the radio and dashboard.

"I've seen much worse but I take it it's all you can get on a waiter's salary right?" Gwen asked.

"Yep the best money can buy, just to ease the tension Cole Daniels." Cole said introducing himself and holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Cole Daniels…Gwen Tennyson." Gwen said introducing herself as they shook hands.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"We just wait until she's convinced him to come with us? I don't like it." Kevin said leaving Gwen on her own with Cole.

"If we all went it could scare him off and besides Gwen's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Ben said as that still did not reassure Kevin.

"Alright once she's talked with him she'll call us and we take him back to base." Max said.

"I still don't like it." Kevin said being as positive as always.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Welcome to chez Cole, sorry for the mess haven't had a chance to clean up the place." Cole said as he led Gwen into his place.

The apartment was old, the wallpaper was rotting, damp and falling off, the kitchen was a mess as dishes cluttered the sink some unwashed, the cooker looked as old as them both but the living area was the worst as the only bit of furniture were a couple of deck chairs and was facing a small table with some books on and an old TV set, the floor however was littered with paper.

"Sorry for the mess, I was working on my entry assignment for college." Cole said trying to clear up some of the mess.

"No problem so what kind of assignment were you doing?" Gwen asked as she took a seat on one of the deck chairs.

Cole grabbed a book and handed it to her as he took a seat next to her. "I was doing a small research into different theories on why people commit crimes." he explained.

She looked at the book and saw it was all on Criminology. "Never pegged you for the solving crimes type." Gwen said as he chuckled at that.

"Well guess I do give off the minimum wage slash underachiever vibe." Cole said as she also began to chuckle at his joke.

But now she had to tell Cole why she was really there and mustered up the right words to tell him.

"Uh Cole I'm not really here for food or not waiting for them to come back I'm here to talk to you." Gwen said truthfully.

Cole's look went from happy to serious as he sat there not moving.

"Do you know anything about dragons?" Gwen asked.

Cole got out of his seat went over to his bedroom and brought out a book which looked very old and handed it to her.

"I was sent this book a few weeks ago by someone, the weird thing is when I looked at it and began reading it, it said all about some ancient war between humans and dragons but I thought this was all a story." Cole said.

"Did you read the part about the Dragonborn?" Gwen asked.

"He saved them all from some dragon called Alduin but what does all this have to do with me?" Cole asked now feeling confused.

"Cole…you're the Dragonborn." Gwen said as there was just complete silence in the room with Cole standing there…

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Cole was holding his sides from all the laughing.

"What is so funny?" Gwen asked now also confused.

"Are you serious? Have you been smoking that shit? Man this is now ofically the most ridiculous thing to ever happen to me…me a Dragon-HA! Born, now that's a freakin riot!" Cole said as he found it hilarious that this girl and her friends think he's the Dragonborn.

"Cole be serious we need your help to stop Alduin and other forces from destroying the world." Gwen said trying to explain it all to him.

"What other forces?" Cole asked as then the sound of something was coming from a distance towards them.

"BOOM!" the entire front of Cole's apartment was blown out as both teens were unharmed but were faced by a couple of dark robed figures floating as they were packing power of their own.

"Those forces, stay down I'll deal with them just let me call for help." Gwen said as she called her Grandpa.

"Grandpa get down here! We're under attack!" Gwen said as another explosion was heard.

"Hang on sweetheart we're coming!" Max said.

"Hurry I can't hold them off for long!" Gwen said as she was deflecting the blasts.

Max hung up as he looked to both Ben and Kevin and loaded his gun.

"It's hero time." Ben said going for his Omnitrix.

**Will they get there in time to save them? Is Cole the Dragonborn? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, I have had to play through the game again as I wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything but hopefully I didn't. So enough Talk enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Just out of asking…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Cole asked over the explosions.

"These guys wanna kill you is that enough?" Gwen said as she tried hard to hold the barrier up.

"Makes sense!" Cole said as then her barrier shattered and her energy was depleted she was on her knees too exhausted to even stand as another attack was coming her way…

"BOOM!"

Cole grabbed her and got them out of the way of the blast in the nick of time as they both looked around and saw the place burning around them.

"We have to get out now!" Cole said as she nodded and they bolted for the door but Cole grabbed the story of the Dragonborn book and then followed her out.

They ran through the place and took the stairs as the explosions got louder and more closer but finally they made it down to the ground floor as both looked around to see the coast was clear as Cole saw his car.

"C'mon let's get out of here bef-"

"BOOM!" his car was blown into a fiery wreck as part flew everywhere in front of him.

"AW HELL NO!" Cole shouted seeing his automobile being destroyed as the robed guys were above them and landed down onto the street.

"Dragonborn prepare to meet your doom!" one of them said as they powered up another attack and threw some lightning at him but was blocked by the pink barrier of Gwen.

"Cole get to some cover, I'll try to buy some time until my friends get here." Gwen said as he did just that and hid from sight behind a corner.

Using her powers to try and hold down the two robed men as they kept hitting her with different kinds of elemental attacks as each blow was getting much harder to deflect but she pushed on to await the arrival of her friends and protect Cole from harm.

Her powers were depleting but she fought on as then out of nowhere a rolling ball came in and hit one of the robed guys and stopped an attack.

"Sorry we're late!" Ben said.

"Just help me out here!" Gwen complained as both Kevin and Max showed up.

Kevin absorbed some metal and his body changed to that as he went to help out both Ben and Gwen while Max went to check on Cole.

"Kid you ok?" Max asked as Cole was too fixated on what was going on in front of him. "Kid?" he asked again as he snapped back.

"Wha…oh yeah I'm good, listen I don't think I'm this guy you're looking for, maybe everyone made a mistake." Cole said doubting their deduction.

"Cole we know you're the one and so do these guys, you're the one who's destined to be the Dragonborn." Max said.

"I read the story, I'm no hero, I can't slay a dragon, stop evil forces, conquer demons, giants or lead a rebellion…I'm just a Chinese waiter." Cole said again doubting himself.

As Kevin smashed a fireball attempt away with his steel hammer hand and Ben then changed into Jetray the two robed guys summoned a couple of demons to combat the three teens.

"What the hell are those?" Ben asked.

"They're element deadra, one of fire another of ice just keep hitting them and they'll disappear." Gwen said as she threw some discs at them.

"Hit em until they break…my kind of plan." Kevin said as he went at it.

The ice monster threw some icicles at them as they dodged the attack but the fire monster was more aware as it threw fireballs at them as one got Ben while ducking the ice attacks as he needed to change.

"BIG CHILL!" he said as he changed.

Both Gwen and Kevin were struggling to beat the two monsters as Ben came in to put out the fire of the flaming monster as Big Chill just put it on ice and Kevin came in to bash it to a million pieces.

But then they still had the ice monster as Ben switched to his other form.

"ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!" he said as now he could melt this monster.

Using the fire from his own power he easily defeated the monster as it just vaporized into nothing now leaving both robed guys open to attack.

"Okay who are you guys?" Kevin asked as they got out their staffs.

"We are the Forsworn…Alduin's power will be ours!" one of them proclaimed.

"Death to the Dragonborn!" the other said as they both used their magic and blasted them with a powerful blast which knocked them back a few feet.

As then Max stepped in to try and stop them as he had his gun pointed at them but they used their power to telekinetically take it from him and just like that they turned it to dust and looked to end him with one massive attack.

"GRANDPA!" both Ben and Gwen shouted as their grandfather was about to meet his maker.

But was blocked as standing in front of him was Cole and he was using the tattered front door of his car as a shield as he just kept the blast at bay and using whatever strength he had he was pushing back the attack as he forced his way towards them and began getting some speed as he just hit the attack of course and leaped at them and hit them both with the door.

Both guys were down on the ground as Cole saw one of their staffs lying there on the ground as he grabbed it he bashed one guy in the face knocking him out and the other guy he pointed at him as he tried to get up.

"Okay here's how it's gonna go, I'm going to give you two options, first one is I fry you both or the second option which I prefer is that you leave right now and tell your boss if he wants me…come and get me!" Cole stated making the ultimatum to them as the staff started to resonate.

The one guy got up and grabbed the other retreating it seemed. "Alright but know this…this is not the last you've heard of us Dragonborn, you will die!" he said as they disappeared.

Cole turned around to see if everyone was ok. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

As they all nodded as there were only minor injuries as Cole looked on at the destruction before him.

"My tenants insurance will not cover this." Looking at his apartment which was ablaze as he then looked to his wrecked car. "And my Geiko will not cover fireball damage." he said.

"Sorry about this Cole, there's anything we can do?" Gwen asked.

"No it's okay I still have my job all I have to do is get a huge raise and-" a ringing came from his pocket as he reached in and grabbed out a cell phone.

"Hello? Oh hi I was hop-WHAT? FIRED! WHY? What possible reason could you…oh you don't say…you don't say…oh well guess no reason I could ask for a cash advancement? Hello?" he hung up knowing too well that was the pink slip tone.

He turned to them with his news. "I just got fired after some guys in armour barged into the restaurant swinging their swords looking for me." Cole said as he could not believe this was all happening to me.

"You're having the worst night of your life right now, man I'm glad it's not me." Kevin joked as they all shot him a glare.

"We have to leave now, it seems The Forever Knights are also on the hunt for you, Cole you have to come with us now, we'll try and settle your living arrangements tomorrow." Max said.

"I guess no packing needed and all I have is the clothes on my back and this book I guess I have no choice…let's go!" Cole said as they all left for the rust bucket.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now morning and both Karl and Sandra Tennyson realised their son was still not up, even though they knew of his double life and were proud of his heroics but it did not excuse him from not getting up.

"Wonder why Ben's not up yet?" Karl said reading the paper.

"He was in Chicago last night, but still it's not doing his energy any good sleeping in, I'll go wake him." Sandra said as she went to her son's bedroom and stopped at the door and knocked it. "Ben? Ben? Benjamin Kirby Tennyson time to awaken!" she called out as she just opened the door.

Seeing he was still hidden underneath the covers she smiled and just uncovered the sheets. "No more sleep ti-AH!" she screamed as it was not her son.

Awakening to a screaming woman Cole's response was just as loud. "AAHHHH!" he shouted back.

"Who are you? What're you doing in my son's bed?" Sandra questioned.

"I-I-I 'm Cole Daniels…and um BEN GET IN HERE NOW!" Cole called out to him.

Both Ben and Karl rushed in on the scene and Ben quickly went to calm down his mother.

"Mom! It's okay he's with me, I was sleeping on the couch while I let him sleep here after we had a rough night, sorry I didn't say anything but we came back a little late." Ben explained as it calmed down the atmosphere.

Ben went into the short version of what was going on as his parents got it all.

"Another day in the office son?" Karl joked as Ben sighed.

"That's awful, losing your home, vehicle and job in one night." Sandra said as she felt bad for Cole.

"It's not that bad, I mean I'm still in one piece and all in all I just got out of a massive debt with my landlord." Cole said.

"Yeah but we still have to go to headquarters and figure out what we need to do." Ben said.

"First things first both of you need to have some breakfast, can't have you on empty stomachs while saving the world." Sandra said as they all went to do that.

"Your family always this cool when the world is in peril?" Cole asked.

"It's a regular thing for them and having a son for a hero is what makes it easier." Ben said as Cole had a chuckle at that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was a few hours later and the teens were all assembled at the Plumbers headquarters as now they were been given a debriefing on the situation.

"All right now for starters, Cole I know this has been an eventful twenty four hours for you but you need to be told everything." Max said as Cole was ready to hear him out.

"Okay first off, those guys that attacked you were called th-

"The Forsworn yeah I read up on them after they said I would die." Cole interrupted.

"So you know these guys are really bad news?" Max asked.

"For sure, they all practice in blood magic or any other kind that's deemed forbidden so pretty much they can kill whoever they want whenever." Cole said as the concern went on everyone's faces.

"They can't be that powerful?" Ben said.

"Not what I sensed from those two that attacked us last night, they were pretty strong." Gwen said.

"Made us look like chumps, but how'd Dragonboy here scare them off?" Kevin asked as Cole sensed his sarcasm.

"His mana was being used and they picked up on it and knew he was too powerful to be taken on so it was lucky he stepped in." Gwen explained as Cole tried not to look too gallous about that as it made Kevin a little grumpy that he saved them.

"But why are the Forever Knights involved?" Ben asked.

"Uh cos when there's dragons there they are waiting to slay em." Kevin said stating the obvious.

It made sense to them as it was the knights MO and the fact Cole was completely clueless to who they were.

"Who are the Forever Knights?" Cole asked.

"They're a bunch of guys who follow an ancient order that's been going for hundreds of years that is sworn to protect humanity from threats like the dragons." Ben explained.

"But if they're against the dragons shouldn't they be on our side?" Cole asked.

"Cole…they are sort of but they take it too far and endanger lives in the process." Gwen said as he understood now.

"And besides they don't like us very much after we stopped em several times." Kevin said reminding them of their many encounters with the knights.

"Back to the problem we've managed to find the weapons and armour of the last Dragonborn." Max said as it was good news. "But there's a problem some of it wasn't intact." he said as it was now bad news.

"Well it has been thousands of years and you can't expect it to all be in one piece surprised it's all not dust." Ben said.

"Where is it now?" Cole asked.

"I'll take you to it." Max said as they all followed him out of the room and towards the labs.

They entered the secured area and saw an old friend working.

"Cooper? You're working on this as well?" Ben asked as they saw him in the middle of putting something together using his abilities.

"Yeah just making some adjustments and…done." Copper said as he turned to face them and saw the odd one out. "You must be the Dragonborn." he asked as they shook hands.

"Yeah Cole Daniels, good to meet you." Cole said greeting him.

"Hey guys how's everything?" Copper asked everyone else.

"Dandy as always." Gwen replied.

"Same." Kevin said not caring.

"Good and have you learned anything on the equipment yet?" Max asked him as he nodded and led them over to an old looking chest as he opened it.

"Man this stuff is seriously old." Cole asked looking at it all.

"Thousands of years to be exact, the materials and crafting is incredible, but luckily I was able to recreate this." Cooper said as he then showed what he had been working on. "It took me a long time to do but I finally finished it." he said as he showed his inventions to them.

"You made armbands? This is what took you a long time to do?" Kevin sarcastically said as Cooper didn't care as he showed them why.

"These…" one changed into armour which snapped round his body in moments as he was now armoured. "…are more than just armbands they're instant armour and weapons." Cooper explained as Ben took one and slid it onto his wrist and out came a shield.

"That is an energy shield made from tadenite…I figured since his armour is made from dragon bones I gave him an upgrade." Cooper said as Gwen grabbed something.

"What is this then?" she asked as he smiled wanting to show them.

He took it and pressed a button on the side and revealed what it was.

"This is my masterpiece! I managed to follow the designs from the last Dragonborn and came up with this, it took me a few weeks but I got it done." Cooper said as he showed the blade off to them.

It had a white handle, with red encrusted writing over the top of it as the steel of the blade was made from pure silver.

"Is this made from silver?" Kevin asked as he had a look at it.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Cooper asked.

"I was smuggling silver out of a refinery a few years back, this stuff is goes for a killing on the black market…you got anymore?" Kevin asked as ideas came into his head as he got elbowed by Gwen for thinking it.

"So with all this can Cole beat Alduin and all the other guys after him?" Ben asked.

"I think so but you do know he needs to learn all the shouts right?" Cooper said.

"Shouts?" Gwen asked.

"Let me explain, the Dragonborn has the ability to learn these powers which are called shouts or called Words of Power, they have magical properties and only he can learn them, I've started looking for the locations and hopefully will find one soon." Max explained.

Cole was not even paying attention to the conversation as he was still looking at the stuff left behind by his predecessor as he looked further on he saw an item that caught his eye as it was an amulet of sorts, it was round and mainly had gold all over it and a blue stone in the middle of it as he picked it up for a closer look he felt a jolt of energy come from it as then he was thrown into a trance of sorts.

They saw the massive ray of light and panicked…

"COLE!" as it was so bright they could not see anything but Cole could see something.

He saw some form of writing as somehow he could make sense of it as he said it out loud.

"Unrelenting Force." Cole said as the vision ended and the light stopped.

They could finally see and Cole stood there looking forwards and on the wall burned in was the Word of Power as he looked to it the words glowed and energy was resonating out of it and began to be absorbed by Cole as it finished the words disappeared.

"Cole what was that?" Ben asked as he turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"I think I just learned something." Cole said.

**Cole is the Dragonborn, but with his shout learned what else can happen?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is sorry for the wait but will think of doing the Dawnguard add on but again will think about it. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"What do you mean it just reacted to you?" Ben asked as Cole tried to explain what had just happened.

"I don't know I held this up." Cole said showing the amulet. "I looked at it and all of a sudden it felt like I was being shown something and then those words showed up and I knew what they said." he explained.

"What did they say?" Gwen asked.

"Unrelenting Force…I think I learned what was called a shout." Cole said.

"A shout? As in you shout out the words?" Kevin asked as it sounded a bit confusing.

"Something like that but I don't know how to do it." Cole admitted as now a new problem has arisen.

"Maybe you need a teacher to show you how to use your magic." Max said looking to Gwen.

"What me?" Gwen said as Max went over to his granddaughter.

"Sweetheart I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important but you have a better grasp at magic than anyone and Cole needs to be ready if he's to save us all." Max explained as she knew he was right.

"I'm not so sure about this but if you think I can…" Gwen said doubting herself.

Cole then stepped forward. "Gwen we all believe in you and I know you can teach me everything you know and get me ready for what's coming and anyway I'm a fast learner." he said as it gave her the confidence to do so.

"All right I'll do it, Cole we'll start tomorrow and I'll teach you the very basics of magic." Gwen said as he nodded.

"So that's settled what do we do about all these guys after Cole and Alduin's power?" Ben asked.

"We prepare, Kevin get some of your old contacts to find out where these guys are held up." Max asked him as he nodded. "I'll still look for more of the shouts locations, meanwhile we focus on training Cole and holding the line from all comers." he said.

Cooper came over to Cole and gave him his equipment and even his predecessors equipment as he showed him quickly how to use it and saw it was simple enough as he was then playing with the sword flicking it in and out.

"Cole!" Ben called out to him as he stopped flicking the sword. "We gotta go home, mom and dad wanna talk with you." Ben said.

"Alright just learn how to use this stuff, I spent hours making the right adjustments to it." Cooper said as Cole nodded understanding him.

"I'll practice with it, anyway thanks Cooper, you're a freakin genius." Cole said as Cooper smiled after being thanked for his work.

Cole joined Ben, Gwen and Kevin. "I'll take you guys back, guess you'll be havin one of Ben's mom's hippy lessons." Kevin joked as Ben and Gwen gave him a look. "What? Did I say something untrue?" he said as both just huffed at him as Cole was left clueless there as he followed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The drive home was all about Kevin's comments and the fact he did not care.

"My mom is not a PETA activist…anymore." Ben said defending his mother.

"Say all you want but she's a few nuts short of the bunch." Kevin said as that earned a whip around the back of his head from Gwen.

"Kevin…" she said in the tone that he did not want to hear.

"I'm sorry Tennyson for making fun of your crazy mom." Kevin said not really meaning it as she hit him again. "Ow…I'm really sorry ok?" he said meaning it.

Cole watching all this unfold I front of him couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Daniels?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing it's just funny how you all argue like siblings rather than friends." Cole pointed out.

"Uh yeah but the difference is that Gwen and me are dating." Kevin said as Cole looked to them both.

"Oh thought there was something going on there, so anything else I should know?" Cole asked.

"A lot, you'll learn more as we help you to be the Dragonborn, anyway we're home let's go see what my folks want." Ben said as the car stopped and both guys got out as Kevin popped the trunk open and Cole took out the huge case of stuff and closed the trunk.

"Be ready Cole, I'll throw anything at you so when we start it's nothing but one hundred percent focus and I guarantee by the time I'm done with you will be a master magician." Gwen said as both Ben and Kevin sighed as her ability to make bad jokes continued as they drove off.

Both Ben and Cole walked up the driveway and entered the Tennyson residence as they took a quick seat on the couch and Ben switched on the TV as a news report came on.

"Tonight we see another reckless act by none other than Ben Tennyson as this footage was taken in Chicago last night."

It was footage from the fight with the two guys who attacked Cole and showing Ben, Gwen, Kevin and even Max fighting them off as then it shifted to mostly Ben changing and using his alien forms to save the day.

"I'm Will Harangue and tonight I report the continuing destruction caused by the menace known as Ben Tennyson." Harangue said as it shifted to his opening.

Cole looking a bit confused turned to Ben who was not looking happy at this report.

"Man this guy hates you, what'd you do to him, piss in his cornflakes or something?" Cole asked.

"Something like that, this guy is a blowhard he wants to run down guys like me to increase his ratings like this one time he made a giant robot to take me down but ended up wreaking havoc in Washington." Ben said of that last time he faced him.

"Can't you just complain about this I mean this is clearly all fabricated for ratings?" Cole asked.

"Ah let him, no one really believes anything he says and besides each time he does this I end up making another saving the day moment to cancel it out." Ben said as he was not bothered by it at all.

As then the front door opened and in came Ben's parents.

"Ah your both back, how'd it go then?" Karl asked them.

"Well Cole was given this massive trunk of stuff left by the last Dragonborn and he now has this state of the art armour and weapons." Ben explained as Cole looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Oh that's nice, well dinner will be ready soon so both of you clean up but firstly we need to talk to you Cole." Sandra said going into the kitchen.

"It's about your state of living, we decided to let you stay here as it is under circumstances out of your control that brought you here so your welcome to stay for as long as you need." Karl said.

"Thank you, I really appreciate all of this, I promise I'll pay you back someday." Cole thanked then as he turned to Ben still confused to what he saw.

"Again all this is seriously normal to them?" he asked.

"Yep, it's hard having a hero/celebrity for a son but they handle it pretty good, so just to pass the time wanna play Sumo Slammers?" Ben asked.

Cole smiled. "My friend you have made my day." he said as they both went off to do so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Flying across the room and back first into a wall a robed man did as he fell hard to the floor.

"You let him get away!" a voice shouted.

"Forgive us my lord but he had help from that Ben Tennyson and his allies." the other guy on his knees trying to make excuses.

"Tennyson? He should be nothing more than an inconvenience to you…but he did not defeat you did he?" he asked knowing there was more to this.

"No I was the Dovahkiin he-he-he managed to physically attack us then he was about to kill us with his magic, we felt the power building and had no choice but to retreat." he said as then a massive telekinetic blast threw the other one through the wall breaking it.

"Dovahkiin…Ben Tennyson…you are nothing but a bunch of flies to me!" he shouted out loud to himself.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_You will die Dragonborn!"_

"_We're all counting on you Cole."_

_A huge black being stood in front of Cole as it then began speaking some strange language he could not understand._

_It the turned into a dragon and flew as it came back and breathed fire at Cole._

"Ah!" Cole awoke from a dream.

"_Bad dream again? Doesn't make sense…nothing does anymore."_

He looked around as he saw that Ben was still fast asleep after their Sumo Slammers gaming marathon, but Cole despite also being tired and having a good night's sleep on the comfy mattress given to him as his bed he was now having strange dreams and this one was different.

Looking at the time. **6.24 a.m.**

"Guess I'll get up." Cole said out loud to himself.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ben and Cole left the house as Ben opened the garage door and brought out his car as it was a similar look to Kevin's but a bit more modern make than his.

Cole got in the passenger side and examined the vehicle's internal design.

"Sweet ride, this must've cost a fortune." Cole said as Ben let out a laugh.

"Nope being a hero and celebrity pays off, a car sales firm gave me this one after I test drived a similar model and since that helped advertising they gave me this on the house for helping them out but I had Kevin modify the body work and add some better features." Ben explained as Cole just admired the car.

"Where to first?" Cole asked.

"Well since Kevin's busy for some reason we have to pick Gwen up from her house." Ben said.

"Let's go speed racer I have to be on time." Cole said as he saw the clock **10.44 a.m.**

And he drove them there and while they were travelling there a few questions were on Cole's mind.

"So let me get this clear you can turn into different kinds of aliens by using that there watch?" Cole asked as Ben looked to his Ultimatrix.

"Yeah The Ultimatrix is an alien DNA bank any alien I encounter I log it in here and when needed I can turn into them, but sometimes it never does as it's told." Ben said being reminded of it's downsides.

"Sweet besides not doing what you want always that's pretty awesome, wait what about Gwen and Kevin?" Cole asked.

"Well Gwen's an Anodyte, a being of pure energy and can throw energy blasts, use magic and telepathy, Kevin's an Osmosian, he can absorb elements around him and turn into it and use it as a weapon." Ben explained his friends powers to Cole who was getting it now.

"Aliens are real, I knew that but Plumbers?" Cole asked about The Plumbers.

"Intergalactic peacekeepers, they are the law in the galaxy, we got in after all the stuff we did saving the universe so it gives us authority to do what we want without the law getting in our way of doing our jobs as Plumbers." Ben explained.

"A do what you want and get away with it badge…nice." Cole said as they arrived at Gwen's house.

Both of them got out of the car and went to the door as Ben rang the doorbell and it opened to reveal a woman looking like Gwen.

"Hey Aunt Lilly is Gwen ready?" Ben asked.

"Hi Ben, she'll be right out and this must be the guy she talked about." Lily said.

"Yes m'am I'm Cole Daniels." Cole said introducing himself.

As then emerging from inside was Gwen herself. "I'm ready, I'll see you later Mom." Gwen said as the three of them went to the car as they left Lily waved them off.

"Morning Gwen." Cole said.

"Morning Cole, I trust Ben wasn't keeping you up all night with his video gaming?" Gwen asked.

"Not really we did enough to knock us both out and I beat his high score." Cole said as Ben wasn't to thrilled he did that.

"Hey now I had no idea you even had a games console otherwise I would've beaten you in seconds." Ben said protesting his loss to Cole.

"Keep telling yourself that, I've played it a number of times when I got free time from work or studying, I relaxed in the arcades." Cole said as it now made sense how he beat Ben.

"You study? Man you must be a bookworm like Gwen." Ben said as Gwen gave him a look.

"Yeah I thought Gwen told you guys what I'm trying to do?" Cole said.

"He's trying to get into college by studying Criminology." Gwen explained.

"You trying to be a lawyer Gwen's dad is one?" Ben asked.

"Nope a Criminologist, I wanna know how the criminal mind works." Cole said as Ben found that funny.

"Know how it works…dude ask all the enemies I've made over the years, they could tell you why but most of them are plain nuts." Ben said as Cole raised an eyebrow to that.

"How can one guy have so many enemies?" Cole asked.

"I'm a people person." Ben answered as Gwen sighed and nodded her head at his

ignorance.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm surrounded by incompetent fools!"

A huge flash of dark energy blasted throughout the room as men in robes flew back and hitting the ground hard.

"My lord what would you have us do?" One of them said on his knees.

"Put a price on the Dragonborn's head."

"Should we inform the brotherhood?" he asked.

"Yes them too, he won't survive their wrath."

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now early afternoon and in the hanger of the Rustbucket, Cole was undergoing his training with Gwen who was showing him the basics of using his magic.

"Cole we're going to try a fire spell look at this scroll, just focus on the target and think only of hitting it with your mana." Gwen said as Cole was concentrating on the set up target.

"Okay focusing…focusing and…" Cole tried to do a fire spell as nothing came out. "Really? Come on I'm trying here! Okay again!" Cole said as he attempted another shot at it.

Nothing came out of it as he was feeling frustrated not getting anywhere.

"Come on Dragonboy you're supposed to be the only hope for us all and you can't even do a basic spell." Kevin mocked as he entered the hanger.

"Kevin! Cole don't listen to him you can do this just clear your mind and see only the target." Gwen advised him as he tried that.

He cleared his mind, only thought of nothing but the target and…"OH COME ON!" Cole shouted in frustration as he then kicked the wall.

"Man you couldn't hit a fly on wall let alone kick one." Kevin mocked him again as he laughed. "But in all seriousness…at least your waitering ability won't go to waste when we're serving new masters." he mocked again.

Hearing the insults and him not getting anywhere with his training was beginning to get on his nerves as he looked directly at him just laughing at his frustration and then he felt a boost of power going through his body as words entered his mind.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Cole shouted as a huge blast of magical force came out from his mouth and directly hit Kevin sending him flying though the hanger and to the outside as Ben arrived with smoothies in hand to see him rolling towards him as he got out of the way as Kevin landed on flat on his ass.

"Uh I take it things are going good?" Ben asked him as he got up to his feet and marched towards the hangar.

He could see Cole was in a state of shock as he saw Kevin standing right in front of him and was in a foul mood.

"Ok I know you're mad but I -"

"YOU'RE DEAD DANIELS!" Kevin shouted as he touched the metal door and absorbed the material and went right at Cole.

As Cole was about to receive a beat down from the angered Osmosian he was blocked off by a pink barrier.

"Kevin cool it!" Gwen said trying to calm her boyfriend. "Cole you didn't mean that right?" she asked.

"Well no, I was about to say I didn't mean it to you until you decided to go all terminator on me." Cole said as Kevin calmed down.

Ben entered and heard the commotion. "What did you do to make Kevin mad? All it takes from me is calling him an idiot." he said as Kevin gave him a glare.

"Whatever Daniels, I could've pounded you into the ground if I wanted to." Kevin said as he changed back to normal and gave up.

"Good to know there, so are we going back to training?" Cole asked.

"Yeah Cole let's get back to it and you two stay silent." Gwen said making the order as both of them went back to training while both Ben and Kevin drank their smoothies and watched.

"One question how did I do that?" Cole asked still amazed he just did that.

"Well my guess is that you did as I said but something else triggered it." Gwen said.

"I did do as you said but when douche bag over there started the jokes I got mad and it all just popped into my head and I said it out loud and whamo!" Cole explained as Gwen made a realisation to how he did it.

"You focused on Kevin cause he was making you angry and when you added your powers being concentrated on him and your instincts as the Dragonborn just kicked in and you knew your words of power." Gwen explained as Cole began to understand what she meant.

"So it only happens when I'm in a state of emotion to activate my powers?" Cole asked.

"Now you're getting it, maybe you'll save us afterall." Gwen joked as Cole found that funny.

"Well I've got a team and a good teacher on my side so how can I lose?" Cole said as Gwen gave a giggle at that.

"What is with her and other guys? She gets all mad at me for trying to defend myself and yet he started it." Kevin complained as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Well you did shoot your mouth off like usual and where did that get you?" Ben asked as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Your gonna dig at me for being me?" Kevin asked.

"Well just try not to anger him, if he learns how to breathe fire your screwed." Ben warned.

"He can't do that right?" Kevin asked now thinking of it.

**Cole is beginning to learn but now the enemy is getting serious, who will they send after him next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is sorry for the very long wait been working some long hours so anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 5

It was now the next day and Cole was driving downtown borrowing Ben's car as he was in school and not in need of it.

He drove at normal speed and was making his way to a job interview as he was in need of his own income and also was planning on continuing to add to his college fund.

_Man I hope I get this__…_

_What? You working in an Italian restaurant__…_

_Why not? _

_Uh cause you__'__re going for the same job you did last and they fired you for some knights trashing the place looking for you__…_

_Point taken._

Cole was mentally debating with himself as he then saw the place and parked opposite it as he turned off the engine stepped out of the car, closed the door and locked it as he leaned down to the wing mirror and took one last look at himself.

_Alright, hair slick and tidy__…__new suit and some actual dress shoes__…__go get em!_

He checked his suit, a black blazer, black tie, white shirt with black suit pants and black dress shoes all neat and pressed as he walked across the street and looked at the place and just entered through the double doors.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Inside the darkened halls of a fortress the leader of the mysterious force out to destroy the Dragonborn and take Alduin's power was now in a meeting with an assassin.

"I thought the Dark Brotherhood was disbanded after the destruction of the Nightmother?"

"Unfortunately after the loss of our leader we lost her during a betrayal by one of our own but we avenged her death by making the traitor suffer." the hooded person stood retelling the tale of how their Nightmother was taken from them.

"I want those same skills to kill a thorn in my side."

"Target, location and how you want him to die." the hooded person asked.

"Cole Daniels, he resides in a place called Bellwood and you can decide how but he must die by any mean necessary!"

"It shall be done but why must he die?" the hooded person asked.

"He is Dovahkiin, he cannot be allowed to live."

"Dragonborn? Another has finally risen, the prophecy has come to pass then, I may need to approach this delicately and he will die as you've contracted…for The Nightmother." the hooded one said disappearing into the shadows.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole now driving through the streets as he was now at an all time high.

"Livin la vida loca!" Cole sang with the radio in a good mood as he wanted to share his news with his newfound friends. "Well let's use these fancy functions on this thing." Cole said out loud.

"Call Ben." he commanded as it dialled his number but there was no answer as it went straight to voicemail. "Hey this is Ben, I'm not here right now either playing Sumo Slammers, on a date or saving the world so you know what to do." it said as Cole hung up.

_Uh call__…__oh do I really want to call that douche?_

He contemplated calling Kevin next but he knew that the Osmosian was not a fan of his after the training incident.

"Call Kevin." he reluctantly said as it rang as he got an answer.

"Hey." Kevin answered.

"Hey Kevin it's Cole." Cole said.

"Daniels? What are you doing on Ben's cell?" Kevin asked.

"Oh I'm borrowing his car, listen I wanted to call and say I've managed to sort out my unemployment problem." Cole said.

"Uh and that's good because…?" Kevin said not really interested to know.

"I have work now and I can get my own income once more and I thought I'd call to tell the good news." Cole explained as Kevin sighed over the line.

"Whatever Daniels, I need a favour can you pick Gwen up for me?" Kevin asked.

Cole was a bit surprised by that request and had to ask. "Yeah ok but why can't you?" he asked.

"I'm busy." Kevin said.

"Let me guess, you got into another fight?" Cole asked and the silent tone gave him his answer.

"Just pick her up from school and take her home, don't tell her I sent you." Kevin said.

"No problem dude, but seriously what did you do?" Cole asked as he just hung up on him.

Cole just shrugged and made a detour to go and pick Gwen up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In a warehouse at an unknown location the Brotherhood Assassin was currently making preparations for the contract.

"I am giving you this contract to fulfil, you must kill him and also make sure you do not fail." the hooded one said stating the one rule of the order.

"But why the Dovahkiin? Isn't he the one destined to stop Alduin?" the other hooded one asked.

"Yes but when a contract is made it must be fulfilled." the hooded one said to the other hooded one.

"By the words of The Nightmother it must be done, I will do as you command, the Dovahkiin will die." the other hooded one said showing loyalty.

"Now go my child, fulfil the contract…be vigilant when dealing with this one." the hooded one warned.

The other hooded one took off the hood. "Yes mother I will do you and the Brotherhood proud."

**0-0-0-0-0**

After struggling to use the sat nav to find his way there he had finally arrived at Gwen's school and saw it was an Ivy League prep school.

He parked the car in the lot and got out and went in through the front door and saw the interior was as big as it looked outside as the massive hallways and classrooms were the biggest he'd ever seen in his life as he searched the crowded hallways for the Anodyte.

_Hey why not try and use my powers to locate Gwen by her mana? Didn__'__t she say if I focus on it I__'__ll learn how to do it__…__give it a whirl._

Going into concentration mode he was trying to tap into his mana and get a fix on her…

"Cole?" he heard a voice say from behind him.

He snapped out of his concentration and turned to see it was Gwen and she looked a bit confused to see he was there.

"Hey Gwendy what's up?" Cole replied casually as again she was still confused.

"Not much but a few questions, first what were you doing there? Second why are you here? And third since when do you call me Gwendy?" Gwen asked as he chuckled a little.

"Okay firstly I was trying to locate you via your mana with my powers, second I was asked not to and third…figured I'd give you a nickname." Cole said as Gwen raised an eyebrow to that.

"Really? I'm glad your taking this seriously and the fact you haven't reached that point of learning yet is still a surprise you tried to do it, also I like the name as it's better than the ones I got from Ben and finally I know it was Kevin who asked you to get me." Gwen said as he knew she was going to find out who asked him to get her.

"Yeah well I thought I'd try to get on his good side but I doubt that now, so can I ask about this place?" Cole asked.

"I figured you'd start asking about this, I know you're still trying to get into college and I did do something to help you with that and if you'd like I could talk to the administrators and get you in here?" Gwen offered him as his eyes went wide.

"Me…here…this place? I-I-I Yes!" Cole said jumping for joy as then he hugged Gwen in his moment of joy as then he realised what he just did and quickly let go. "Uh sorry got over excited there." he apologised.

"No problem, so why are all suited up?" Gwen asked noticing him still wearing he suit.

"I had a job interview and you are looking at the newest waiter at Nero's Italian restaurant." Cole said.

"That's great news Cole! But doesn't that mean your thinking of finding your own place?" Gwen asked as he mentioned this before.

"Yeah I mean it's cool Ben's parents are putting me up but I don't want to be an inconvenience to them and to all of you, I mean once this is all over I'll probably go back to my old life." Cole said.

"Cole…why would you want to after everything you've just been through? And just to say you are no inconvenience to us." Gwen said.

"Well Ben's parents like having me there and Ben himself is cool to hang with as you guys apart from your douche bag boyfriend but hey he ain't the first guy to be like that to me." Cole said.

"Kevin can be annoying at times but he means well he's just not a very…emotional person." Gwen said trying to defend her boyfriend's actions.

"Don't worry about it, at some point I know we'll have something in common besides him wanting to hurt me every time he looks at me, so what's for training today?" Cole asked.

"We'll be focusing again on using fire spe-oh hello Dean Michaels." Gwen said stopping the conversation as her dean was behind Cole.

"Hello Ms. Tennyson and you must be her boyfriend I take it?" he asked.

Both teens looked to one another and just chuckled and even began to turn a little red.

"Uh no sir I'm not, my name is Cole Daniels." Cole said introducing himself as he extended his hand and the dean shook it.

"Pleasure young man I am Dean Harold Michaels, so may I ask how you both one another?" he asked.

"Cole is…a friend of my cousin Ben but after his apartment burned down he's staying with him and he just got a job and is looking to get into college." Gwen said trying not to reveal the truth.

"Ah your looking for a higher education then, so any place in particular?" he asked.

"I heard that you do study of Criminology and Psychology here?" Cole asked.

"Yes we do we begin the students in the study of it and prepare them for the exams, I take it you are thinking of coming here then?" he asked.

"Yeah actually I could do but how much is each semester cost?" Cole asked.

"Well our students either have scholarships or their parents pay their tuition fees but I'm not sure if your financial status is able to manage the payments." the Dean said.

Cole realised the road block by there even his newfound employment would not help him in his dilemma.

"Wait! What about the entrance exam for underprivileged students?" Gwen said as the Dean remembered that.

"Ah yes thank you Gwendolyn, there may be a way after all, there will be an entrance exam next month for students who lack the income and support of parents, but be warned we choose only a few for this opportunity so all you need to do is register and submit your name and we'll see you at the exam." the Dean said as Cole's hopes were up.

"Thanks sir you won't regret it!" Cole said shaking his hand as he left them. "Looks like I have a lot of work to do." he said.

"Yep now let's get going and to making you the chosen one." Gwen said as they left the school.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After Cole took Gwen back home he needed to get to work as he wanted his first night to go well.

"Daniels!" the manager called out.

He came running in and was now dressed in his white shirt, black pants, dress shoes and waistcoat with a bowtie. "Yes sir!" he said.

"Table five's order's are ready and table twelve wants service so chop-chop!" the manager said as Cole nodded.

He looked to the notes above and saw the orders for table five and took the two plates with the hot food and went right over to the two customers awaiting their food as he placed their plates down gently in front of them.

"Enjoy your meals and please call I you need anything else." Cole said in the usual waiter fashion.

He then went to table twelve to serve the customer as he approached he saw it was a young girl as her face was in the menu.

"Hello miss my name is Cole and I shall be your waiter for tonight." Cole said as he got ready to take her order.

As then her head rose up and revealed her face as he was mesmerized by her looks.

She had blonde curly locks, blue eyes, no makeup whatsoever and wore a red dress with red shoes to match.

"Uh…I…uh…" Cole was now finding his simplest of jobs of making the menu and specials known hard work as he was just in awe of her beauty.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him.

"Oh nothing!" Cole said snapping back to reality. "Just that it's my first day here and I'm a bit nervous." he said trying to brush it off as that.

"Very well then I'm glad I'm the first person you've served, now I would like the spinach cabonara pasta with cheese and herb sauce, with the garlic bread and also I would like a bottle of Bordeaux red wine." she made her order.

Cole took the order down on his pad. "Ok I shall get your order right away!" Cole said leaving.

As the hours passed Cole's shift was going ok so far but then his manager came up to him.

"Daniels!" he yelled as he knew it could not have been good as he made his way over to him.

"Yeah boss?" Cole answered.

"Your first shift here was good but…" as Cole knew what was coming.

_And I__'__m about to get fired for no reason at all, bet that asshole at table six wasn__'__t happy with the order and said I took a dump in it or something and__…_

"…the girl at table twelve is asking for you better go see what she wants." he said as that surprised him and he hopped to it.

He approached her table and saw she had opened the bottle of wine and only had one glass of it as there was another there empty.

"You called me madame?" Cole asked.

"Yes, Cole isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes it is, is there anything else I can do?" Cole asked.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked as that shocked him and he did just that and took the seat facing her as she then poured a glass of wine for him.

But then Cole's manger came over and he did not look happy. "Sorry ma'm but it's our policy that employees are not to be intoxicated while working and-"

He was interrupted by her handing him a slip of paper and he took it and looked at it with wide eyes.

"I believe this covers my bill, a very generous tip and also I may even make this my personal favourite restaurant from now on." she said as the manager looked to Cole.

"Daniels, you do as this lovely lady says clear?" he said.

"Crystal, I'll do as I'm told." Cole said as he took the wine glass and she took hers.

"Now then Cole tell me about yourself." she asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Cole shouted as he hit the setup targets knocking them down with ease.

He was back to his training and Gwen his teacher was watching him progress with Kevin watching from afar and Ben entering the hangar with drinks in hand as they all went to get theirs.

"Okay smoothies for us and a decaf coffee for Cole." Ben said handing everyone their drinks.

"Thanks dude really need this." Cole said as he took small sips of his hot beverage.

"Why the pick me up Cole? You can't have been working that many hours to be tired?" Ben asked.

"Let's just say my first shift was the most exhausting and memorable day I'll ever have." Cole said as he was grinning like a madman.

As then Kevin noticed his glazed eyes and the smell on his breath. "Since when did you drink the fine stuff Daniels?" he asked.

"Cole have you been drinking?" Gwen asked as she took a closer look at him which made him feel like a cornered mouse.

"I have a very good reason…" he said pulling out from his pocket his cell and then was scrolling through the menu and brought up a picture and showed it to them. "…this is my reason I drank." he showed them.

It was a picture of his very thankful customer as both Ben and Kevin were drooling over her.

"Sweet! You just had a few with her? She's hot!" Ben said giving props to his friend.

"Man I'm starting to have a little bit of hope in you Daniels." Kevin said as he got the look from Gwen and quickly stopped talking.

"Yeah but it gets better because this Friday I have a date with her." Cole said as he received a high five from Ben.

"Well that's a surprise." Kevin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cole asked.

"A girl like that going out with a guy like you…she must be either insane or just plain stupid." Kevin said as he had to kill Cole's buzz.

"Well at least I'm not in the doghouse." Cole said as Kevin saw that from the look on Gwen's face he still was as she looked to Cole.

"This girl got a name?" Gwen asked.

"Her name is Astrid." Cole said giving the mysterious girl a name.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The two hooded assassin's were now meeting to discuss the progress of their mission.

"It is done mother." the one said.

"The trap has been set then?" the other asked.

"Yes he has fallen for it and soon we will please the Nightmother and fulfill the contract." the one said.

"Remember my child be cautious, this one is a being of destiny." the other warned.

"I will mother he will die by the hand of The Dark Brotherhood."

**Oh it looks like things are about to get crazy for the Dragonborn, can he prevent his own death? Will Ben, Gwen and Kevin be able to save him in time?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is sorry for the wait was trying to finish other fics and in work anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"You're going like that?" Ben asked.

"Uh yeah is there something wrong?" Cole asked.

"For a starters you look like a sofa." Kevin said trying to undermine Cole.

"Whatever grease pit." Cole came back as both were looking to settle it.

They stood face to face staring at one another until Ben was in between them both.

"C'mon guys not in here, my parents will ground me if the house gets smashed up again, it was bad enough when Animo decimated the wall in the front of my house." Ben said trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm not even gonna bother as I'm in too good of a mood to let him get to me, so gentlemen if you'll excuse me I have a date and I will be loving it!" Cole said as he left to go to his date.

"Now we do our double date night, you get the movies?" Ben asked his friend.

"Yeah I got em." Kevin said as he produced two Blu Ray dvd's.

"I don't think these qualify as something that women would want to watch." Ben said as Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"What? I think it would." Kevin said as Ben rolled his eyes at Kevin's ignorance.

"So you think that Twilight would be a good choice?" Ben said.

"Hey it's a romance movie c'mon it has everything in it!" Kevin protested his choice.

"What, vampires and blood or is it Kristen Stewart?" Ben said as he got a glare from him.

"I like Vampire movies sue me." Kevin said defending his choice.

"And you other choice was?" Ben said.

"I need a movie that I won't fall asleep to." Kevin said once again defending his decision.

"Piranha 3D is not a date movie it's like your trying to annoy them." Ben said as he was hoping for a smooth night with Julie.

"Relax It'll be good trust me." Kevin said giving a sly smirk.

"When you say "trust" I know it's not a good sign." Ben said knowing him too well of his past trusts.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole once again had taken Ben's car to his date as he drove to the restaurant she picked for them to go to as he was excited and nervous.

_C__'__mon Daniels you can do this! A hot girl, good food and she likes you so don__'__t screw this up!_

He mentally told himself as he arrived at the date's destination and parked the vehicle opposite the restaurant and exited the vehicle and locked up as he walked over and into the place as he saw the waiter at the door.

"How can I help you monsieur?" the waiter asked in a French accent of sorts.

"I'm here to join a lady." Cole answered.

"What is her name?" he asked with his book open.

"Astrid Dawnstar." Cole said as he took a look in the book.

"Ah yes, right this way she's waiting for you." he said leading him in and he saw her sitting there as he headed over to her.

"Coleman I'm glad you're here." Astrid said as she stood up as she pecked him on the cheek and he gave one back and had a good look at her.

She was wearing a spaghetti strap blue silk dress which was down to her upper knees, and wore matching heels with her outfit, her hair was left flowing and curled as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes which made him melt as she gave him a smile as he could not stop grinning and both sat down at their table.

"Now what shall we order?" Cole said as they looked at the menu. "I'm thinking of having a starter then a main course any ideas?" he asked her.

"The soup is a good starter, it's Cannibal soup." Astrid said as Cole nodded agreeing to that as she called the waiter over.

"Yes what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Two orders of Cannibal soup." Astrid asked.

"Right away madam." he said taking the order and leaving.

"Now Coleman tell me, do you believe in myths?" Astrid asked as Cole seemed interested.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile back at Ben's house the two couples were watching the movies as things were not going so well due to the choices made.

"This is the most gory movie I've ever seen." Julie said as Ben shot a glare at his friend for choosing this.

"Why did you both pick this? I mean I was ok with watching a vampire movie but now it's getting ridiculous." Gwen asked as Kevin was too busy watching the movie.

"No point he's enjoying the movie he picked." Ben said.

"Can't we watch something else?" Julie asked.

As they continued to watch it in annoyance Ben took out his cell and decided to text Cole and see how his date was going.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole was waiting for Astrid to get back from "powdering her nose" as he felt his phone go off and saw he had a text from Ben.

**Sender: Ben. T**

**How****'****s the date going? **

Cole replied quickly.

**Sender: Cole. D**

**Ok, so far but she did go into a conversation about myths and legends which is a strange coincidence as I****'****m a mythological being of sorts also I had Cannibal soup.**

He sent the message and within seconds he got a reply.

**Sender: Ben. T**

**Coincidence I think not, keep an eye on her and was Cannibal soup actually people? And our date is way worse than yours thanks to Kevin and his choices in movies.**

Seeing that he sent a reply.

**Sender: Cole. D**

**Not people more like a tomato sort of thing and yeah I****'****ll keep my wits about me on her but it****'****s just a coincidence that****'****s all. And why don****'****t you just get a movie from your parents collection like The Notebook or Bridget Jones****'****s Diary?**

He sent that message as then he saw Astrid walking back and she took her seat in front of him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Coleman, I hope you are ready for the main course?" she asked as two plates came their way.

"What is it?" Cole asked as the steel covers revealed two plates of red lobster. "Lobster? Now this is fine dining." he said looking at it in delight.

"Very true the claw has the best part." Astrid said as she ripped a piece of hers Cole did so as well.

He ripped the claw off and was trying to get open but was struggling to do so but as he was distracted Astrid reached down into her purse and pulled out a small handful of needles and used her fingers to piece them into one but then went back into her purse and pulled out a small vile of dark liquid and pushed the needle through the top of it and the tip extracted a touch of the liquid contend as she slowly pulled it out, then quickly out the vile back in her purse as she now held the needle and it was aimed at Cole.

"Ugh this thing is tough!" Cole said still trying to get into the claw.

She took aim ready to throw…

"CRACK!" Cole broke his claw but a piece of it went flying towards Astrid and hitting her in the face as it knocked the needle out of her hand and it was stuck in the ceiling.

"Oh my god Astrid I am so sorry!" Cole said as he quickly grabbed a napkin from the table and gently wiped her face which was covered in lobster meat.

"Coleman it is fine, it was an accident nothing more." Astrid said as she took a small glance up to see her object stuck and out of her reach.

He sat back down and saw the look of annoyance on her face and knew it was done there. "Astrid if you want to end this and leave I can pick the cheque up and-"

"No! it's alright Coleman, no harm has been done I want us to continue this." she said interrupting him as he smiled and both went back to their date.

_Almost had him__…__he must be wise to my intentions I must stay alert he is the Dovahkiin after all._

"So Astrid why me?" Cole asked.

"Why you?" Astrid asked confused to that question.

"Yeah I mean you asked me out and treat me to a fancy place like this and I just don't get it? What's so appealing about me?" Cole asked as he was as confused as her.

She let out a small giggle. "Because Coleman your different from anyone else I've met and you don't seem to want anything from me." she said.

"Well yeah I don't, I'd rather work for the things I want and besides I haven't been on a date in years." Cole admitted as she smiled.

"Why don't I get the bill and we'll go for a walk?" Astrid asked.

"Sounds good to me, this stuff is way too complicated to eat." Cole said as she called over the waiter for the bill.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile back at Ben's house the double date was going better now as the change in movie selection.

"Never get tired of seeing Hugh Grant he is so charming." Julie said as Ben sat just spaced out and not even paying attention.

"I know wish I had a prince charming like him." Gwen said as she saw Kevin had fallen asleep and just sighed then went back to watching the movie.

"Wonder if thing's are going better with Cole?" Ben whispered to himself.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both Cole and Astrid left the restaurant as they drove down to the pier where they walked on the wooden floor where they were admiring the view of the sea.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Cole said as Astrid looked on out as well.

"It is Coleman, I must say I'm enjoying this night with you." Astrid said as he smiled knowing that.

"Glad you are Astrid, do you want ice cream?" Cole asked noticing the cart.

"Of course, I'll have whatever your having and I need to use the restroom." Astrid said.

"No problem I'll wait by the cart for you." Cole said as she left him and he went to get the ice cream.

He approached the cart and began to look over what he would get as right next to them was a guy in what he could only describe as a Viking get up of sorts.

"The halls of Valhalla are calling with great bargains now!" the advertiser said out loud.

However from a distance and in an undisclosed location Cole was being watched and from there Astrid was waiting as she had him in her sights.

_Time to die Dovahkiin._

She took up her bow and arrow and took aim at him.

_Nightmother guide my arrow._

As she fired it and it was travelling at such a speed…

"That will be three dollars please." the vendor said.

Cole got his wallet out but only had change to give as he tried to count it the coins spilled out and fell to the floor. "Aw crap! Give me a sec." Cole said to the vendor as he ducked down but as he did the arrow went right past him and the vendor and hit another target…

"AAAHHH!" the scream was heard as Cole saw the advertiser on the floor. "Oh…an arrow to the knee?" seeing him holding his wounded knee as they went to help him.

Looking from afar Astrid cursed herself.

_By Talos! I missed him! How did he know?_

As Astrid arrived back the EMT's had arrived and taken the guy away on a stretcher as Cole was waiting with two ice creams as he handed her one.

"What happened Coleman?" she asked.

"A guy took an arrow to the knee, looks like he won't be adventuring anymore." Cole said.

_I have no choice__…__he must DIE!_

Astrid dropped her ice cream as a cloud of smoke surrounded her as Cole and bystanders looked on at the scene unfolding.

"Astrid? What's going on?" Cole said as then the smoke cleared.

Astrid was now wearing a black and dark red hooded uniform and drew out a sword. "By the Nightmother and the Darkbrotherhood you must die Dovahkiin!" she shouted as she swung for his head as he ducked it dropping his ice cream.

"WHOA! ASTRID WHAT THE HELL?!" Cole shouted as he was just dumbfounded by this.

She just had a wild look in her eyes and lunged for him again but he jumped back landing on his ass as her blade missed him by inches he quickly got to his feet as she struggled to get her weapon free he ran for it as then she was armed once more and pursued him across the pier.

He ran for his life as he had to call for backup and called Ben as he managed to stop and hide in a corner out of sight as he tried to get hold of Ben.

"C'mon Ben pick up!" Cole said out loud as the phone kept on ringing.

But then a huge swipe from a sword swung by Astrid went for his head but he ducked it by seconds but she knocked the phone out of his hand and it flew right out of the pier and into the water blow.

"Why are you doing this?" Cole asked as he dodged another blow from her.

"The contract must be fulfilled!" Astrid said as she then summoned her magic and hit him with a force blast sending him flying through the air.

_Hope this works!_

Cole reached for his wrist as he fell through the wooden building.

"Now you die Dragonborn!" Astrid said approaching the wreck with people running away.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" the booming sound of the shout just sent her flying backwards as Cole emerged from the wreckage now in his armour as he stood ready to fight.

"You wanna play? Then let's play little girl!" Cole said challenging her as she came at him and swung her blade but he blocked it with the tadenite shield as her attack bounced of it.

"So you have a few tricks but they won't save you!" Astrid said charging again at him as they then took the fight to the streets.

She continued to pummel his shield as he just kept the defence up.

_The one time I didn__'__t bring my sword then again who needs one on a date?_

Cole then just decided to go into offence and just hit her with his shield as the force of the hit knocked her sword out of her hand as he saw an opening.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" he shouted again at her as he sent her flying backwards into a nearby news stand breaking it into pieces as Cole grabbed her sword and was now armed as she got out of what was left of the stand and drew out two daggers and just rushed at him as he went for another shout. "FUS-RO-DAH!" but nothing happened. "Damn out of mana?" he realised as she just came clashing with her weapons on his.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Cole asked as he was blocking each blow of Astrid's.

"I must kill you in the name of the Nightmother and the brotherhood!" Astrid said as she stopped attacking and summoned her magic once more and threw a fireball at him as it struck him throwing him to the ground as she threw another at him and he deflected it and that went flying towards a construction site setting fire to the scaffolding.

Both kept on fighting as Cole struck a heavy shot with the sword knocking one dagger out of her hand but she quickly enchanted one dagger and swiped at him but it caught his left arm and that cut right through the armour and cutting his arm.

"AGH!" Cole shouted as he could see the cut drew blood and he tried to get distance at the construction site as the workers there fled the area with the fire beginning to consume the site.

"Astrid…stop this people are going to get hurt!" Cole said trying to plea with her.

"Only one who will be hurt is you Dovahkiin!" Astrid said and just took a stab at him as he blocked the attack.

"I'm not going to hurt you Astrid so don't make me." Cole warned her as she used her magic and summoned spiked ice and threw it at him as he dodged one and then the next but the next struck the sword out of his hand as she got a huge leap into the air and went for one massive strike as Cole got his shield up blocking her attack but the force of it broke through the tadenite as he fell back into a metal beam disorienting him as now he was at the mercy of the female assassin.

"Time to die Coleman, I actually enjoyed myself with you…I'm sorry but the Nightmother commands it." Astrid said as she took her daggers up ready to take the killing blow.

However the building site was a blaze as debris began to fall and Cole saw a large amount coming down their way as he looked to get the hell out of there but Astrid was just frozen on the spot and he just quickly dove for her and pushed them both out of the way as the spot they were in was now covered in flaming debris.

Cole shielded Astrid as he looked down to see if she was ok but was met with two daggers close to his throat as she had her chance.

"Go ahead I won't stop you." Cole said as he stayed still and closed his eyes waiting to die.

But then she lowered her weapons. "Coleman…get up." Astrid said as he opened his eyes seeing she lowered her daggers and he got up as he helped her up to her feet.

They then got out of the fiery site and away from any witnesses, as Astrid looked Cole in the eye.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Astrid asked.

"Because letting you would've been wrong despite you wanting to kill me I'd still save you." Cole stated as she still didn't understand it.

"Maybe there is more to you than meets the eye Coleman, now I know that I've failed more will come for you but I can tell you who sent me." Astrid said.

"The leader of the Forsworn?" Cole asked.

"Yes and now that you saved my life, I am indebted to you so remember, I'll be watching you…Dovahkiin." Astrid said.

Cole looked away fro a second "So does tha-" he looked back to see she was gone. "See you soon Astrid."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The date night was over and Ben was relived the movies were over but Gwen waked Kevin up as he looked just as clueless as ever.

"Is it over?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know why I bother at times." Gwen said just rolling her eyes at him.

"At least it ended well." Julie said as Gwen agreed with that.

"Wonder where Cole is?" Ben asked as then the sound of a car pulling up was heard. "And we're about to find out." he said as the front door opened.

"Hey Cole how-" they saw that his suit was torn and he was in a mess and of course as he walked past them Kevin saw him and he had a huge smile on his face.

Cole pointed to him "Not…A…Word." was all he said as he sat down.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Well my date was going good, having a great meal going for a walk on the pier and oh yeah my date turned out to be an assassin!" Cole sarcastically said.

As then Gwen noticed his left arm was bleeding. "Cole you're bleeding!" she said and went into the kitchen to get some bandages as she asked him to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeve.

"She got me in the arm with some magic dagger it cut through my armour and destroyed my shield." Cole told them of the fight.

"But who was she?" Ben asked.

"A nut probably, Daniels you have the worst luck in the universe." Kevin said.

"Tell me something I don't know, things just got more crazy." Cole said as he knew it was only the beginning.

**Cole cannot seem to catch a break! What will be coming next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is sorry for the wait, so without delay enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"YOU FAILED?!" the booming voice of the Forsworn leader could be heard.

"Yes it seems the Dovahkiin is stronger than we thought." a brotherhood member said.

"He is nothing but a weakling! He hasn't even gotten his full strength yet how could you let him defeat you?" he asked as he stood up from his throne.

"We can try again, just let us-" the brotherhood member got cut off as the leader unleashed a massive blast throwing the member through the wall and down a chasm as that severed the tie with the brotherhood.

As then a servant approached. "My lord what do we do now?"

"The Brotherhood cannot kill him then maybe we need a more tactical approach what do we know about his friends?" he asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The events of Cole's date with the assassin was now making it more clearer he was a marked man.

"Is my life going to be like this everyday? Looking over my shoulder? Sleeping with one eye open? Is it always like this?" Cole asked.

"Not always but when it does it kinda works out in the end." Ben said as Cole still could not get his head around them finding this normal for them.

As then the front door opened and in came Max and it looked like he had some important news.

"Hey kids I got some news for ya." As he saw Cole in a mess and Gwen wrapping his arm up in. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Date gone wild." Cole joked.

"The Forsworn sent an assassin after him in the form of a hot girl." Kevin said.

"Sorry to hear that but it's good your fine how did you all do against her?" Max asked.

"Actually it was just me, I did try calling for help but my cell is now sleeping with the fishes." Cole said as Max looked impressed to hear that.

"Looks like your beginning to understand what you can do Cole, now I managed to locate a shout for you." Max said as he had written the coordinates down on paper and brought a map out and spread it out flat on the table.

"So where exactly is this shout?" Ben said seeing the map and coordinates.

"The Himalayas." Cole said as that got him some looks. "What? When you have to deliveries across Chicago reading a map tends to come in handy." he said as they nodded to that.

"The place it's located at the base of the mountain in a cave few miles from a village called…Mourningwood." Max said.

"Guess we're heading there." Gwen said.

"I'll go fire up the car." Kevin said going to do so.

"Guess I'll get changed and I think I'll bust out something from my ancestor's chest of stuff." Cole said as he went to do that and within minutes he was changed into a plain red t shirt, a pair of jeans and sneakers and had in his hands his sword and a shield of sorts.

"Hey isn't that your ancestor's shield?" Gwen asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah it's a Magic proof steel shield he had thought it would do better after the tadenite shield went bust on enchanted daggers." Cole explained giving them all a good look.

"How's that stronger than tadenite?" Kevin asked.

"Tadenite isn't magic proof that's why this would repel a magical attack including enchantments." Cole explained.

"Cole can I speak with you in private." Max asked him as he nodded and they did so.

"What is it Mr. Tennyson?" Cole asked.

"I was wondering if you would consider becoming a Plumber like the kids are?" Max asked him.

"Me a Plumber? I don't know I mean I know that it's an important job but being a defender of galactic peace is a huge responsibility and…" Cole wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Take your time to think about it, we could use someone like you and also you'd make a great one after seeing your skills in action." Max said as Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Wait seeing me in action?" Cole asked as Max switched the TV on.

"Once again this town is plagued by attacks but this time by a guy dressed in some armour shouting and a hooded maniac wielding knives and throwing fireballs causing public damage and reckless endangerment to human life shows why people like this guy in armour and Ben Tennyson are nothing but menaces to society!" as it was a news report done by Will Harangue.

Also watching it were Ben, Gwen and Kevin and the report continued on the story.

"I don't know who these people think they are but I for one will not stand silent while this planet is ravaged by these super powered freaks! That's my opinion but yours the viewers is what matters, tomorrow we will go further into this new menace called The Armour Mystery : Hero or Menace?" he said as the program ended.

Cole looking at that in utter annoyance and shock. "Menace…really? I defend myself and keep people safe and this guy rips into me…but that's slander!" he said in protest as the others saw the broadcast.

"Ah don't worry you get used to him." Ben said as he nodded as the were all set to go.

"Alright time to get going and make sure you all wrap up warm and Cole this will be your first test so don't let your guard down." Max said as he nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I heard you wanted Tennyson and a friend of his out of tha picture?"

"You heard good and I will pay you handsomely if you complete this task for me."

"Alright but why his friend you got beef with him or sumthin?"

"More than you can imagine now go to the mountains known as the Himalayas and kill them!"

"I just wanna pound Tennyson into nothin!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Rustbucket landed outside the village of Mourningwood as the teens were all dressed in winter wear with huge coats, hats, gloves and boots as they trekked through the snow.

"So how do we get up the mountain?" Cole asked.

"Since we can't take The Rustbucket up looks like were going by foot." Ben said.

They entered the town as the houses were all made from wood, there was no sign the place had any indication of technology as it was an old fashioned town.

"Talk about being out of touch, this place has not seen past B.C. yet." Kevin said as a woman carrying a wooden cart past them.

"So where do we start?" Gwen asked looking around.

"Split up and gather info, it's a small town someone must know how to get to this place." Ben said as they all nodded and split up.

Cole surveyed the place as he got odd looks from the people and continued on as he then heard the sound of a hammer hitting steel and looked to see it was a blacksmith as he went in for a closer look at him working.

The blacksmith saw him approaching. "Ah hello there fellow Nord." he said putting his hammer down to approach him.

"Uh yeah so are you the local blacksmith?" Cole asked.

"Aye what can I do for you young Nord?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you knew anyone who could guide me and my friends up the mountains towards a temple located there?" Cole asked him.

"Why would you want to go up there, there's nothing up there but some old tomb with skeletons?" he asked.

"I need to get there, it's a matter of great importance." Cole said.

"I see then if it is of importance…" he noticed then on Cole's back was his shield. "…that shield may I see it?" he asked him as Cole nodded and unhooked it from his back and gave him a closer look.

"Ah this is a fine make, something I have not seen in quite a while but may I ask who was the original owner?" he asked him while he examined it further.

"My ancestor was, I inherited this from him." Cole said.

"Your ancestor was he an adventurer of sorts?" he asked.

"Yeah he was, a true warrior and man of the people apparently." Cole said describing his ancestor.

The blacksmith then saw the writing on the shield as he looked at the entire shield in astonishment. "This shield once belonged to Coldar…The Dragonborn hero." he said as he gave Cole that look knowing he figured him out.

"I take it you know who I am then?" Cole asked.

"Yes and to meet the Dragonborn of legend is truly an honour what is your name?" he asked him.

"Cole Daniels and you are?" Cole asked him.

"I am Varrik and it will be my honour to guide you and your companions up the mountain." Varrik said as they shook hands as he handed him his shield back.

"Alright let's go find my friends." Cole said as Varrik nodded and they went to find them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin met back up.

"Anything?" Ben asked.

"Nothing but I did get this really beautiful amulet." Gwen said showing the silver and red jewelled encrusted accessory to them.

"Really we're supposed to be looking for a way up the mountain and you decide to do some shopping?" Kevin said as she scowled at him.

They saw Cole approaching them and had a guy in tow with him. "Hey guys I've found us a guide, this is Varrik the blacksmith." he said introducing him.

"Ah it is good to meet the companions of the Dragonborn!" Varrik said.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said introducing himself.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson." Gwen said introducing herself.

"I'm Kevin." Kevin dryly introduced himself.

"Alright then, guess we better get a move on then." Ben said.

"I'm afraid not boy, there's a storm coming and it would be perilous for us to tread the mountains, we will wait until sunrise so I ask you all that tonight you will be guests of honour at my home." Varrik invited them.

"It would be a pleasure Varrik for us all." Cole said looking to his friends as they agreed to and followed him to his home.

They entered the stone and wooden home of the blacksmith as the fire was roaring and the table was already set as then a woman approached Varrik.

"Varrik! What in Talos's name is this?" she asked.

"My dear you will not believe your ears nor eyes but we have been blessed by the presence of the Dragonborn." Varrik said introducing Cole as he waved to her.

"I am not impressed…Varrik why would you think this boy is the legend himself?" she asked.

"Mayrah look at his shield." Varrik asked her as Cole handed it to Varrik then he handed to her as she looked at it.

"This…how is this possible you came into possession of such an item?" she asked Cole.

"It was my ancestor's and believe me that I am who he says I am." Cole said.

"Alright then if you truly are him and that my husband believes you are then so do I, I am Mayrah wife of Varrik." she said.

"Cole Daniels." Cole said introducing himself.

"I'm Ben, this is Gwen and Kevin." Ben said introducing them all.

"Then let us all gather around the table and we can begin the feast for our guests!" Varrik said as they all did so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Where the heck are they?!" the booming voice sounded.

"Scanners are unable to detect bio signatures the storm is scrambling our systems."

"Stupid machines! Take us back into space, we'll get em later."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Varrik told tales of his early days as an adventurer to the teens as his wife listened on hoping he would stop.

"Trying to slay a giant was tiresome and his pet mammoth do not make me speak of how high he threw me up into the air!" Varrik described a fight with a giant and his pet.

"Don't get me started on that Varrik! You almost died like the courageous idiot you are, I'm just glad you stopped this foolhardy adventuring of yours before it was too late." Mayrah said.

"So what stopped you in the end Varrik?" Cole asked.

"Well as an old saying went, "I used to be an adventurer"…but then I got married." Varrik said getting a clip to the back of his head from his wife.

"Varrik what is up that mountain?" Ben asked.

"The path is treacherous and many dangers lurk there." Varrik said.

"What kind of dangers?" Gwen asked.

"Violent spirits, foul creatures and also the mountain troll." Varrik said as the teens looked surprised to her that.

"Wait you said a mountain troll?" Kevin asked as he nodded.

"That troll has plagued our town for years every time we try to kill it, the beast returns stronger." Mayrah said.

"This looks like a job for the Dragonborn!" Cole exclaimed as he brandished his sword.

"Now we're exterminators? Ugh I so hate this job." Kevin moaned.

"How do we kill a troll?" Ben asked.

"Hey Cole didn't you have some books on creatures like this?" Gwen asked.

"Actually yes and I do know how to kill one." Cole said as he made a slicing motion with his sword. "Only way to kill it is by cutting it's head off." he said.

"Alright guess we'll take care of this troll and then we head on up to the temple." Ben said as they all agreed on it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Night had fallen and everyone was asleep except for Cole as he decided to step outside for a while and saw the night sky was clear around the village as he saw that the stars were out and did some gazing at them.

_How did I even get here?_

_It was only yesterday I was taking orders, cleaning plates and struggling for an education._

_Now I__'__m a saviour__…__Dragonborn__…__Dovahkiin__…__ from zero to hero__…__and now Mr. Tennyson wants me to be a Plumber?_

"Nice night isn't it?" he snapped out of his thoughts and saw it was Gwen as she stood next to him.

"Hey Gwendy couldn't sleep as well." Cole asked as she nodded.

"The beds here are not friendly." Gwen said as he gave a small chuckle. "So doing some late night star gazing?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean that and thinking." Cole said.

"About everything that's happening is the usual answer." Gwen said.

"Yeah I mean I go from a nobody to some hero of legend and I don't know if I can do it, how ma I supposed to kill a troll let alone fighting a dragon?" Cole said again doubting himself.

"I know it's a lot to take in and anyway your doing better that Ben when he first got the Omnitrix it took him weeks to figure it out." Gwen said recalling her cousin's antics.

"And I thought I was slow at this, so did you know your grandpa wants me to be a Plumber?" Cole said as she looked surprised to hear that.

"Really? Well coming from him he must see potential for you, so are ya going to do it?" Gwen asked.

"Not sure I mean I'm already Cole Daniels, Dragonborn, hopeful of a college education and now intergalactic enforcer, a lot to handle but I'm thinking about it." Cole said.

"Well I think you should do it, being a Plumber is an honour I mean we're all Plumbers and it has it's benefits." Gwen said as Cole raised his eyebrows in interest.

"So you think I would make a good Plumber?" Cole asked her.

"I think so but you'll have to pass training and the course before you become one." Gwen said as hearing her say he would be a good Plumber gave him confidence.

"Alright but still I wanna think about it." Cole said as he noticed she had drifted off. "So I take it something's bothering you?" he asked her as she snapped back to reality.

"Wha…oh nothing just stuff." Gwen said trying not to get into it.

"If you don't want to talk about it then I'll drop it." Cole said.

"No it's ok with everyone out it's a good time too." Gwen said wanting to.

"Lay it on me." Cole said.

"It's about relationships." Gwen said as Cole gave a sigh.

"No point asking me about them, I have bad luck in mine." Cole said of his misfortunes in love.

"Can't be that bad?" Gwen asked.

"Well my first girlfriend died in an earthquake and my second girlfriend dumped me for a Hollywood career." Cole told her of his tragic and misfortune times.

"Cole…I didn't know." Gwen said as she put a hand to his shoulder.

"Didn't think it was relevant but these things happen I guess for a reason." Cole said with his head down trying to hide his face.

"Cole…" Gwen said as he then looked up and his face had a sad expression on it.

As then it turned to a smile. "Hey it's fine it part of life I guess, getting knocked down so we can get back up, so what was your question?" Cole asked her trying to stay on topic.

"Is it possible romance can just fizzle from a relationship?" Gwen asked him.

"Well I guess it can if things are a bit difficult but my advice is work on it and hope for the best if not, it's not meant to be." Cole said as she gave a thought to that.

"I'll give it a try, hope for the best anyway we should hit the hay long day ahead, goodnight Cole." Gwen said turning to leave.

"Night Gwendy." Cole said as she went back in and he took one last look to the stars.

_One day I__'__ll find the one, but for now it__'__s all about being the Dragonborn._

**They have a guide and are ready but what will happen when they make the climb? Who is coming for them? Will they defeat the troll?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is sorry for the wait been working overtime so without delay enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Morning had broke and everyone was all packed and ready to go.

"Dragonborn is everyone ready?" Varrik asked.

Cole looked to his friends and saw they were all good to go. "As we'll ever be." he said.

"Then we make haste my friends!" Varrik said as he was excited.

As then Maryah grabbed Cole by his collar. "If anything happens to him Dragonborn or not I will personally take this dagger and plunge it into your heart!" she warned him as she brandished a dagger in his direction and let him go.

"Maryah I promise nothing will happen to him, you have my word on it." Cole said as he'd now given his word. "Ok guys let's do this." he said as they set off to the mountain.

They walked through miles and miles of snow as the mountain was now in front of them and just looking at it gave them an ominous feeling.

"Is it me or is anyone here feeling like this ain't gonna be easy getting up this mountain" Kevin said.

"Nope not gonna argue there, Varrik are you sure you do not want to turn back now?" Cole asked the Nordsman.

Varrik unsheathed his battleaxe and looked to him. "I will not cower while my people are being terrorised by a creature and this world is in danger of being swallowed by dragons, I will defend this land with my life Dovahkiin." Varrik said making it clear.

"Let's go on up, lead the way Varrik." Ben said as he led them up the mountain.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The snow was endless and the temperature was dropping by the step and so far they were nowhere near the temple or the troll.

"We've been walking for hours now are we there yet?" Ben complained.

"Yeah are you sure we're going the right way Varrik? " Gwen asked.

"I am sure we are and I believe that the troll may reside where the temple is." Varrik said.

"At least they're both in one place, but how long can we last if a storm picks up?" Cole asked.

"We must make it by sunset or it will take us another day to reach the summit." Varrik said.

"Then let's hustle before I get frostbite." Kevin said as they trekked on up.

Every step they took was harder as they tried to keep their senses and wits about them going up the treacherous path as then a loud rumble was heard.

"What was that?" Cole asked as they all looked around and saw it coming towards them.

"AVALANCHE!" Varrik shouted as they had nowhere to run.

Ben went for his watch. "Going hero!" he said as he activated it.

"NRG!" he called out and was now the armoured suited alien. "Everyone stand back!" he said now in the path of the oncoming snow.

He fired out a massive charged beam of heat at the avalanche and it just melted through it as the rest passed them from both sides it then stopped as they looked around.

"By Talos that is an incredible spell!" Varrik said to Ben as the centre of his chest was flashing red and turned back to normal.

They all just sighed as Cole was looking around.

"Cole is something wrong?" Ben asked.

"This wasn't a normal avalanche." Cole said still looking around.

"It's like we're being watched or something." Gwen said agreeing with him.

"You think someone is trying to stop us?" Kevin said as he was looking around also.

"Probably but we need to keep going, Varrik how far is the temple?" Ben asked.

"Only yonder up this passage and the temple will be there, let us make haste." Varrik said as they continued on.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They were near the temple now but the amount of hours they walked for was taking it's toll on them.

"Is it me or has the temperatures dropped?" Ben asked.

"I sense foul magic is afoot." Varrik said.

"No that's just the weather Varrik." Cole said.

"No he's right something is causing this." Gwen said as she was looking around.

"I don't see what else but bad weather causing this." Kevin said.

"The temple is just up here." Varrik said as they followed him up and he stopped." Here it is, the temple of the Dragonborn." he said as they saw the temple in front of them.

"Ok so where's-"

"WAAARRGGHHH!" the sound of a creature was heard as they all looked up at the top of the temple's entrance and saw standing above it was a white furred and grey skinned troll.

"The troll!" Varrik shouted as he just ran right at it.

The troll landed on the ground and roared some more.

"Varrik wait!" Cole said as he equipped his armour and got out his sword and went after Varrik.

Ben went to his watch but saw he was still on a time out.

Which left both Gwen and Kevin to help them out as Kevin touched the stone and his hands changed into hammers.

Varrik and Cole attacked the troll but it's large arms swatted Cole away but Varrik had managed to impale it right in the forearm as he tried to remove his axe the creature swatted him away.

"I told you it has plagued my village, but no one has been able to slay it." Varrik said getting up.

"Until today." Cole said as he saw Gwen and Kevin jump into action.

Gwen hit it with some energy blasts but it didn't faze it one bit and just swatted her away as Kevin tried to get in some shots but it grabbed him by the torso and threw him around like a rag doll.

Cole went at it again as he swiped at it with his sword only for it to be grabbed and snapped in half as he was blocking attacks with his shield, he managed to back away a few meters and went for a shout.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Cole shouted as the blast rocked the beast but he then raised his shield and just ran at it and struck the troll right in the face disorienting it more.

"VARRIK NOW!" Cole called out to him as he went for his axe still embedded in the creature's arm and pulled it out as he leapt up and with one massive swing he decapitated the troll.

"Is it dead?" Kevin asked as Ben approached it and with a stick in hand poked it a few times.

"Hope so." Ben said as he continued to poke it with a stick as Gwen took the stick from him.

"Today we praise Talos for this victory!" Varrik said as he grabbed the troll's head.

"The troll is dead so what now?" Gwen asked.

Cole approached Varrik. "Varrik I promised Maryah you'd be back safe and I aim to do that so now this is where your adventure ends." he said.

"But Dragonborn-"

"No buts you have a wife to back to and plus she threatened to send me to the afterlife if I didn't." Cole said as the Nord nodded knowing his wife's seriousness.

"I'll get Varrik back and back here in a flash." Ben said as his watch came back online and he selected another alien.

"XLR8!" he shouted as he turned into a blue skinned alien. "Hop on Varrik and hang on tight." he said as he did so.

"Dragonborn be careful whatever lies in the temple I hope you succeed in your quest and please take this." Varrik said as he handed Cole his axe. "Use my weapon I would be honoured to know that it was used to help the Dragonborn. " Varrik said as Cole nodded and Ben sped off taking him back down the mountain.

Gwen started to look at the ruins and try to read what was written on the front of it.

"Any plan on what you're gonna do in there Daniels?" Kevin asked him.

"Nada, I guess I'll have to improvise." Cole said.

"And your supposed to be our saviour." Kevin said with sarcasm in his voice.

As then Ben came back in a blue blur and he turned back to normal. "All done Varrik's home and he's a hero now." he said as that made Cole smile.

Gwen came over to them. "I looked over this and it seems Cole you have to unlock the door with your shout." she said as he went to it.

He approached the door…"FUS-RO-DAH!" he shouted as the force of it unlocked the massive stone doors as he went forward as did the other but he turned to face them. "Guys I have to do this on my own." Cole requested.

"Cole you can't go in there alone, who knows what's in there?" Ben said.

"I actually agree with him, it's a centuries old ruin and we know something's in there and you can't face it alone" Gwen said.

Kevin just standing there as both Tennyson's looked to his plea. "Uh what they said." he said getting sighs from them both.

"Look I appreciate this but my ancestor did this alone and I can't be who I'm supposed to be if I get help with all of my trials so respect my wishes, I know I can do this just have faith in me." Cole said.

"Go get im dude!" Ben said as Cole smirked and entered the temple as the doors shut behind him.

"He's so dead." Kevin said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole walked down the stone steps as he grabbed a torch that was on the wall and carefully walked down trying to watch his step.

_This place is seriously old, wonder how my ancestor even made it through this each time?_

Not taking any chances he drew out Varrik's axe and got himself ready for whatever was coming as he finally made it down the bottom of the stairs he entered a massive hall and saw on both sides coffins which had been raided and dead corpses lying around as he then saw a figure in a black cloak rummaging through a massive chest.

"Aha! Here it is the scroll of flames at last I've found it!" as he held the scroll up but then saw someone was behind him.

"Who are you?! It doesn't matter I see the troll did not kill you and now you've found me I cannot allow you to live." he said.

"Wait hold on! Who are you and why go after the village with the troll?" Cole asked.

"They could not have this treasure it is one of the many items belonging to the Dovahkiin I will harne-how did you get in? unless…you…you are him!" he said figuring out Cole's identity.

"Yeah I'm the Dragonborn and I guess that stuff there is my property so step away from the treasure chest and leave this place and away from the village before I have to get physical with ya." Cole warned him making the ultimatum.

As the cloaked individual took down his hood and revealed his face, he had grey skin, red paint across his face and he did not look human.

"No I will ask you to leave now before I destroy you Dovahkiin." he said as he began to glow as Cole could feel his power.

"Guess we're at a disagreement here." Cole said drawing out the axe and shield as they got ready to fight.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Waiting outside Ben and Kevin were having a game of twenty questions which was once again going nowhere and Gwen was looking over the amount of inscriptions hoping it would give more information to them.

"Hey guys check this out." she called over to them as they went over to her.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"It's the story of the Ancient war between humans and dragons and look at this." Gwen pointed to a picture of what looked like a man and dragons.

"Is that the Dragonborn?" Kevin asked.

"Looks like it and it seems he's slaying the dragons but what's that showing next to it?" Ben asked.

"This is The First Dragonborn and he's slaying dragons but the rest of the writing was smashed but maybe we need to look into the first one's notes it could tell us more." Gwen said as it sounded like an idea.

They went to talk about it as then the sound of what they described as thunder was heard only to see the clouds part and emerging from them was a large ship of sorts and it quickly surrounded them as they had nowhere to go.

"We've got company!" Kevin said as all three of them got ready for a fight.

As the ship hovered it opened it's large doors and out came a huge figure with some minions and they knew who the figure was.

"Tennyson! Levin! We got unfinished business ta deal with!"

"Volcannus? How'd you find us better yet why are you here?" Ben asked as the tall mecha suited villain just grinned.

"I was told there's a huge payday on anyone who can take out your dragon buddy." Volcannus said.

"Cole? So you figured since your getting paid to kill him you'd come and get payback on us as well?" Kevin asked.

"You guys I'd do for free, now boys get em!" Volcannus ordered his minions as they charged forward towards them.

Gwen began throwing manna blasts at them, Kevin absorbed the rocks and armoured up as his hands became two maces and engaged them while Ben went for his watch.

"HUMOUNGOUSAUR!" he shouted transforming into the dino like hero just swatting the oncoming minions.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile the battle within the temple the battle raged on as the mage was having trouble killing the Dragonborn.

"Why won't you die Dovahkiin?!" he said throwing more spells at him as Cole was ducking and dodging each blast as it came.

_Come on Cole! Think he has to have a weakness?_

As he brought up his shield and realised he may have a way to beat him.

"Hey Gandalf! Is that all you've got?" Cole goaded him.

The mage wasn't sure what that meant but still launched lighting attacks at him as he used the magic resistant shield to bounce attacks off as then one wild shot managed to hit the mage as that enraged him and he pulled out the scroll he found.

"Now Dovahkiin you will burn in the afterlife!" the mage used the scroll and was blasting flames at Cole as he threw up his shield to deflect the blasts.

Cole used his anger to push forward as the more he threw at him the more mana he used up and finally he stopped as Cole saw his opening but the mage had something left and threw one massive last resort at Cole but he threw up the shield and with that deflection the attack bounced of him and hit the mage as he could not defend himself and he exploded into nothing but ash.

"Oh! Was not trying to do that!" Cole said out loud as he looked at what was left of the mage. "I can't believe this…how am I going to explain this?!" he said feeling guilty for what happened to the mage as he picked up the scroll and looked it over.

"Scroll of Firebolt? This is what he was after? Maybe I can try and learn this." he said as he put it away for later.

But then he felt something calling to him and he looked towards the stone wall as he walked towards it and saw the words written all over it and then one word began to glow as he walked ever so close to it as then he felt the power of the word.

"Ice Form." Cole said out loud as the glow engulfed him and finally the shout had become one with him.

The power was incredible just like last time as he now was armed with a new shout as he now needed to find a way out of there.

"Where's the exit?" Cole asked himself but then saw the massive chest and decided to have a look at what was within. "What was that guy looking for in here?" he said having a closer look.

He rummaged around and found a ring as he looked at it as it was silver and a red jewel was at the centre of it and also there was a book as he examined it…

"He had another diary, wonder what this'll tell me?" Cole said taking the items with him. "Now to get out of here." he said looking for an exit.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The battle outside raged on as Volcannus and his goons were still outnumbering them and even Ben in his form of Humongousaur was not enough.

"Time to go Ultimate." Ben said as he went for it.

"Ben wait!" Gwen shouted as he stopped. "You go ultimate and fire off any of those rockets it could bring the mountain down on us." she said as he knew that would be bad.

"Alright you guys let's finish em!" Volcannus said as he brought out is armour's weapons and his minions charged for one more attack at them.

"Here they come!" Kevin said as all three of them got ready for one more attack.

But then leaping from the top of the rock face was Cole and he landed down right next to them as they had some backup.

"Sorry I'm late got held up by lightning bolts and fire." Cole said.

"So you got it?" Ben asked.

Looking up at his form he nodded. "Oh yeah and I take it you know this guy?" he asked as the oncoming minions were nearing them.

"Pretty much he's after you and us, we'll have to cut through them and take down Volcannus together!" Gwen said.

Cole stepped in front of them. "Allow me." he said as he summoned his power.

"IISS-SLEN-NUS!" Cole shouted as the power of his new shout threw out an icy blast which in one froze the entire of Volcannus's crew.

"Cool." Ben said.

"Wow." Gwen said.

"Frosty." Kevin said all three teens were in amazement at Cole's new power.

"Alright big guy give up right now or I make you into a life sized snowman." Cole said giving him the choices.

"HA! You kiddin me? Eat this!" Volcannus fired a blast from his cannon as Cole nodded his head and countered with what looked like a fire blast.

"Oh yeah I can make fire." Cole said. "And now…IISS-SLEN-NUS!" Cole shouted as the blast engulfed Volcannus and eventually freezing him on the spot as it seemed Cole had defeated him.

Ben changed back to normal as they approached Cole.

"Ok guys why don't we wrap this up and head on back as I cannot feel my feet." Cole asked.

"Once we interrogate Volcannus on how he knew where we were." Ben said as they went to do that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They made it back to the village as Varrik was there to greet them on their return.

"Ah Dragonborn you've returned." Varrik said as Cole handed him his axe.

"Thank you Varrik for your help, I will not forget this." Cole said.

"I am happy to help and also I would like to present you with this." Varrik handed him a sword. "I forged this weapon so that you may slay your enemies and stop the world eater." he said as Cole took a good look at the sword.

The handle and blade was of sky forge steel and had very good handling as he could wield it very easily. "Thank you again Varrik I will use this in your honour." Cole said.

"We better get going, once they melt Volcannus out we'll know who sent him." Ben said as they all nodded.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What is it my child?"

"I'm not sure Uncle but I think I sensed a familiar presence."

"I think it's time I told you a story."

**Cole has found a new shout and power, but what is next for him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait been working a bit but got it done so without delay enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Come on Tennyson stop hitting like a girl." Kevin taunted his friend as they were all in the middle of training.

"Kevin…" Gwen said in her serious tone as he just sighed.

"Don't worry Gwen needed the pep talk and besides I do kinda suck at hitting." Ben said as he continued to train.

"And generally not looking like a girl." Cole said while he was reading.

"Oh come on not you too?" Ben moaned.

"Hey Daniels why don't you put down the books and show us how much of a nerd your not looking like right now?" Kevin challenged him.

"No offence guys but I'm from Chicago." Cole said continuing to read.

"Oh come on Daniels it ain't that hard." Kevin said as he was trying to goad him.

"And I'm saying I don't want to right now so shuttie." Cole said trying to ignore him.

"Huh no wonder you ended up in a dead end job and no friends just shows why your such a doormat to everyone and how you'll pretty much be one when we welcome our new overlords." Kevin said as that set him off.

Cole went right up to his face "Y'know I've met a lot of douche bags in my time but you are not one…you're a dick." Cole said as everyone looked shocked at that small outburst. "I'm gonna go to the library." he said taking his books and notes with him as he needed to be alone.

"What's bugging him?" Kevin asked as that got a shove from Gwen and Ben rolling his eyes at him.

"What is your problem with him?" Gwen asked.

"I got no problem with him…he's got the problem with me." Kevin answered crossing his arms and looking away.

"Well your always acting like a jerk to him!" Gwen responded as he just didn't care.

"She's right y'know you're more a jerk to him than anyone and anyway you're more alike than you realise." Ben said.

His eyes widened hearing that. "Me and Daniels…stuff in common…HA!" Kevin laughed out loud hearing something ridiculous.

"Actually when you think about it, it does make sense that you two are sort of alike." Gwen said agreeing with her cousin.

"And I'm saying you two are out of your freakin minds, we do NOT have anything in common!" Kevin said trying to make it clear.

Both just rolled their eyes as the Osmosian's dismissive attitude towards the fact both Tennyson's were trying to tell him something.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole was now in the library and he had the peace and quiet needed to concentrate on his entrance exam.

"Continuing your studies well Coleman?"

Cole looked up from his book as he recognised the voice. "Astrid?" he whispered.

"I told you I would be watching you." Astrid whispered.

"What're you doing here?" Cole asked.

"I heard someone else took the contract on your life as well as your friends." Astrid said knowing about the incident.

"Yeah but I put him on ice." Cole said.

"Ah you've learned a new power then?" she asked.

"Yeah I can freeze my opponents now." he said.

"I came here to tell you that I have found you a shout's location." she said as that got his attention.

"Great news Astrid!" Cole said out loud.

"SSSHHH!" he could hear the librarian silence him as he grinned and worded sorry.

"So where is it?" Cole whispered.

"Come with me." Astrid said as she led him out of the library by the hand.

"Uh Astrid I really need to study, my test is in a few days." Cole protested but she kept on dragging him out.

"Don't worry this will not take long." Astrid said as she led him out of the building and into an alleyway.

"Ok so where is it then?" Cole asked.

She then smiled and bright her face close to his as he just stared into those baby blue eyes of hers as then her lips just came into contact with his as Cole did not fight it, he just rolled with it enjoying that moment there.

She stopped as he was in utter shock but then felt a sharp sting in his neck…

"Astrid wha-oh…Silver bells…Silver bells…Silver bells…" Cole said as he drifted off to sleep.

"I'm sorry Coleman but you cannot know where we're going." Astrid said as she carried Cole off.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were driving to look for Cole after he abruptly left but could not find any trace of him.

"Why are we going to find Daniels again?" Kevin asked as he got nothing but a look from Gwen and a sigh from Ben. "I sense I've done something wrong here?" he asked trying to hint at why they were mad at him.

"You were being a giant ass hat to Cole!" Ben said pointing it out to him.

"So?" Kevin said still not getting it.

"You hurt his feelings." Gwen said trying to tell him.

"I do that to him on a regular basis and he doesn't complain about it." Kevin said as again he still didn't get it.

"I don't know why I bother at times, your just impossible to make you understand the simplest of things." Gwen said annoyed at him.

He took that as an insult. "What? You think I don't have a heart? You think I'm a complete jerk? So what if he can't take a ribbing once in a while, then that makes him a wuss." Kevin said back.

Ben could see this was about to erupt into a full blown argument.

"Can we stop the car first?" Ben asked as then it stopped.

"Get out." Kevin said.

Ben was relived to hear as he got out quickly.

"Both of you now." Kevin said as that surprised the cousins.

"Kevin…?" Gwen asked as she was confused.

He responded by opening her side of the passenger door and did not look at her and she took the message and got out and the door closed behind her as he sped off leaving them there.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Uh…did anyone get the…uh licence plate of that bus that hit me?" Cole said as he slowly woke up.

His head was spinning and his vision was blurred but he was starting to see things a bit clearly…

"Ah your awake." he heard a voice call to him in an echo as his sight and hearing was beginning to clear up.

"Where am I?" Cole asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"The Sanctuary." he saw it was a woman who looked a lot like Astrid.

Cole looked around and his surroundings were that of a dark cavern filled with torches for light, some furniture, a lot of rooms and others also wearing the same garb that Astrid wore when she tried to kill him.

"Why am I here?" Cole asked as the woman motioned for him to follow.

Walking with her he looked around to see they others there were giving him looks which made Cole a bit weary but continued on as he was led into a room where he saw Astrid a guy and a young girl waiting for him.

"Ah Coleman you're awake." Astrid said.

"So this is him?" the guy asked looking at Cole up and down and raised an eyebrow. "I am not impressed." he said.

"Not the first time I've heard that." Cole sighed at that remark.

"Are you sure it is him?" the little girl asked.

"Did someone lose their kid? Because I'm pretty sure this ain't no place for children?" Cole asked as the girl huffed.

"Puny mortal I am the elder of this order and you will show me respect!" she said surprising Cole with that remark.

"Uh ok so what you're a Vampire or something?" Cole joked as they all gave serious looks to him.

"Are you sure he's the Dragonborn?" the guy asked.

"Yes he is, I fought him and he bested me, no one possesses the power he has." Astrid said confirming who Cole was.

"Very well then, show him to the lower chamber and give him what he seeks." the guy ordered Astrid as she nodded and took Cole by the hand and led him there.

"Astrid where are we going?" Cole asked her as she continued to lead on.

"I told you I have another shout for you and it's within our cavern." Astrid said as they went deeper into the place.

"A shout? Here? How come?" Cole asked.

"The last Dovahkiin was also a member of this order, he found this here after he joined and told us this would remain here for the next Dragonborn to find it and so we've guarded it until now." Astrid explained as they arrived and Cole saw the stone wall and the same writing he found at the last temple.

"Alright Astrid I'll take it from here." Cole said as he approached it.

Cole went right towards it as the power was drawing him to it and the words spoke to him he felt them becoming one with him.

"Marked for Death." Cole said as the power was given to him.

He took in his new power as Astrid was amazed at the sight that she had just witnessed and may be one of the few who have seen this happen within the brotherhood.

"It's truly remarkable Coleman, how the power is just given to you, how does it feel?" Astrid asked him.

"Incredible like always, so what now?" Cole asks.

She motions for him to follow her as he did so.

"So Astrid does your family know you're an assassin?" Cole asked.

"Yes they are also members of the Brotherhood." Astrid answered.

"Did I just meet them?" Cole asked.

"You met my mother and father, I believe she awaited your awekening and my father as well who made judgement on you." Astrid said.

"Well your dad hates me already and your mom was clearly making sure I was ok." Cole said as they arrived where other members of the Brotherhood were stood around a huge circle as both Cole and Astrid stepped in.

"I have spoken with the Nightmother, she says you are Dovahkiin and that this day was foretold you would be brought here today." Astrid's father said.

"So what am I to do now? I mean I have the shout?" Cole asked.

Two swords were thrown into the middle of the circle as Astrid quickly went for one of the blades and Cole on instinct just went for one also as they both grabbed one at the same time as Astrid came right at him and like their first fight Cole was on the defensive.

"Why does this keep on happening to me?!" Cole said as he blocked her strikes.

"Come now Coleman! If your going to learn how to be a warrior you must fight back!" Astrid said as she came at him again.

"I don't fight girls!" Cole said as he narrowly missed a swing from her and just capitalised on that and quickly he went on the offensive. "Ok little girl let's dance." he said coming at her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I can't believe him at times!" Gwen ranted as she and Ben were walking back to his house so they could get his car to continue the search.

"Calm down Gwen it's Kevin, it's who he is." Ben said.

" Yeah well I've seriously had it with his selfish and self-absorbed attitude as of late, he's gotten worse and now this thing he has with Cole it's like he's blind to see it." Gwen complained about her boyfriend's behaviour towards them and Cole.

"Gwen! You've got to focus here, Cole's missing and so far all we know is that he left the library with a blonde girl." Ben said.

As Gwen finally composed herself. "Astrid, she's got him but where and why? Doesn't she owe her life to him or something?" Gwen said as they arrived back at Ben's house as he went to get his car out.

"Yeah he told us that so where is Cole? Did she come back to finish the job?" Ben said as he got into his car and drove it out and let Gwen in the passenger side as they took off.

"No idea but I'll pull up the Plumbers database and see if I can access the Interpol records." Gwen said as she opened the glove box and brought out the laptop and began a search on Astrid.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The fight went on as both Cole and Astrid were clashing blow for blow and somehow with each turn Cole was improving his striking ability but Astrid capitlaised on his inexperience and took him to the ground with a leg sweep and had the sword to his throat.

"Uh thought I had it then." Cole said as she let him get up.

"Again." Astrid's father said.

They got into a stance and clashed once more with Cole this time showing more intensity as that surprised Astrid but she fought back using her superior skills as a warrior to catch him off guard but this time Cole was ready for her moves and decided to do something unexpected.

He stood back as she just charged at him…

"KRII LUN AUS!" Cole used his new shout on her as the massive wave hit her with such force she was thrown to the ground.

But as Cole waited for her to get up from it he saw she was having trouble doing so as it looked like she was too weak to fight on and collapsed to the floor.

"Finish her." it the voice of Astrid's father.

Cole looked shocked to hear that from him. "What?" he asked hoping that's not what he just heard.

"Prove you are a true warrior and end her life, weakness like that is what gets you killed." he said as Cole was finding this unbelievable that he would want him to kill his own daughter.

"No." Cole said sternly as he threw down his weapon and checked on her as he picked her up and cwas cradling her in his arms.

They all looked unmoved at his actions. "You can try and say your going to kill me if I don't but I would gladly die knowing I did not take her life." he said standing defiant at the Brotherhood.

"Then it is decided…" as now they had passed judgment on Cole by his actions.

They all began closing in on them both as Cole got ready for a fight.

"…You truly are like your ancestor before you." Astrid's father said as he took his daughter from him.

Now really confused Cole saw as they all left him alone.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both Ben and Gwen were on the Rustbucket minus Kevin was still absent after his bust up with Gwen.

"Astrid is where?" Ben asked.

"Oregon, apparently her passport has been used a lot out of there and pretty much it's our only lead." Gwen said looking over the details on the monitor.

"Have you talked to Kevin yet?" Ben asked.

She stayed silent for a while. "I left some messages but nothing." she said as it seemed they were on their own.

"Well looks like it's us versus a whole group of assassin's, can you track Cole?" Ben asked.

Gwen used her Anodyte powers to locate Cole's mana. "I've got a lock on him, he's close." she said as they made their way there.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Coleman, even though we have come to accept you as the Dragonborn, I feel that you need more training and we have decided that-"

CRASH!

The sound of the entrance being kicked in was heard.

"COLE?!" A monstrous voice sounded.

"Cole! It's us we're here to save you!" Gwen shouted into the darkness.

As then emerging from the darkness were members of the Brotherhood and all armed.

"Where's our friend?" Ben asked as he was in the form of Armadrillo.

"Intruders begone or face our wrath."

No one was backing down.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Cole stepped inbetween them all as he looked up at Ben. "Dude you look like a JCB that swallowed a dog." he said confusing everyone.

"Look everyone we need to talk." Cole said.

**Looks like things may have gotten a bit complicated. What will happen next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is sorry for the wait but got it done, anyways enough of that enjoy.**

Chapter 10

"I don't like this." Gwen said.

"Why not?" Cole asked.

"Uh kind of a dumb question there man." Ben said.

As Cole looked at the sight of Gwen giving a glare towards Astrid who was sitting opposite her.

"Come on Gwen it's not a big deal." Cole said trying to convince her.

"Big deal?" Gwen pointed to Astrid. "She tried to kill you and then she kidnaps you!" she pointed out as Astrid was unaffected by that outburst.

"But I found a new shout and the Brotherhood trained me so I got a bit better at fighting and now I have a bodyguard." Cole said.

"Doesn't mean I have to trust her." Gwen said not giving the assassin any trust whatsoever.

Astrid turned to face Gwen. "Gwendolyn…I am Coleman's Sword and Shield, I will fight for him and all of you and die do so." she stated.

Gwen looked a bit surprised to hear that from her. "That maybe so but I still don't trust you." Gwen said.

"Well guess she can earn your trust as she will be schooling me in combat as well, just so I can up my game a bit more." Cole said as again he surprised them.

"She's not only only your bodyguard but your drill instructor?" Ben asked as Cole nodded.

"Yeah and also I kinda need to talk to you about her living arrangements." Cole said as Ben raised an eyebrow to that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I have news."

"Speak."

"The Dovahkiin now has a Brotherhood assassin as his sword and shield."

"Will be much harder to kill him, do we have anyone else willing to step up to the task?"

"Maybe I could be of assistance?" a lone figure stepped in.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who not only can solve your problem but also rid the world of Ben Tennyson and his friends."

0-0-0-0-0

"Ben…we were ok with Cole being here but now this is too much." Karl said.

"It's not a permenent thing dad." Ben said.

"I agree with your father it is a bit too much but Cole can you explain this for us." Sandra asked Cole.

"Well it's like this, Astrid here is my bodyguard but before that she tried to kill me but after saving her life she is in debt to me and with her help I can become a better fighter." Cole explained.

Both parents looked to one another and understood the situation.

"We understand Cole and since Ben's work as a Plumber does sometimes clash with his home life it tends to be a usual thing so we'll allow Astrid to remain here." Karl said.

"And Astrid you can have the guest room, a girl needs her privacy." Sandra said.

As Astrid went to one knee and bowed to them. "I am honoured for your hospitality Mr and Mrs Tennyson and I also would like to say that you are also now under my protection." she said.

"Let's get you settled in dear." Sandra said leading her away.

Karl turned to the boys. "And no funny business under my roof boys." he made clear to them.

They both gave a look at that statement.

"Not to worry sir and besides we'd need a hottub, some scented candles, some Barry White and scuba diving gear before we could do anything." Cole said.

"Why the scuba gear it's just a hottub?" Ben asked.

"Oh no that's for you to go swimming in the pier while I work my magic." Cole said as he found that funny and Karl shaking his head and sighing at their boyish behaviour.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The doorbell sounded and answering it was Kevin.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked in a moody tone.

"I came to see how you were." Gwen said.

"Fine and I take it you still want me to apologise to Daniels?" Kevin asked.

"You still think you weren't being a jerk to him?" Gwen said as she still could not believe he wouldn't admit it.

"Sorry he got his "feelings" hurt but he needs to suck it up at least Ben could take it why can't he?" Kevin said as that infuriated her.

"Why do you make simple things so hard to even understand it's like you think your right about everything!" Gwen shouted.

"So what if I am?" Kevin said still nto getting it.

"I wonder at times if you even care about this." Gwen said about their relationship.

"I put up with your family not approving of me, I put up with the fact I'm not good enough for you, I try to be better but it's never good enough for you." Kevin said stating facts to her.

"So that's how you really feel?" Gwen asked him.

Kevin stood there not answering as she got her answer.

"I guess we have no other choice here." Gwen said as Kevin realised what that meant.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kevin asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"More like we need a break." Gwen said.

Hearing those words he just scowled and slammed the door in her face.

Shocked he reacted that way she just left there before she decided to cry.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile in the backyard Cole was learning how to parry blade strikes as he and Astrid were training.

"So what's the point of this?" Cole asked as he was slapping a bucket of water with his hands.

"Coleman this is to help strengthen you." Astrid said as she was sharpening her dagger.

"By splashing the bad guys to death?" Ben joked.

Astrid shot a glare at Ben. "Benjamin these teachings have been passed down from many of my ancestors and masters do not mock them." she said in a serious tone shutting him up.

Cole kept this up for the next hour or so until he got a bit tired. "Astrid can I stop for a while?" he asked.

"Of course, I want you to do something else now." Astrid asked.

"What now?" Cole complained.

"Grab your sword and begin stiking that tree over there with it." Astrid instructed Cole as he did so.

He approached the tree and had his sword in hand as he looked to the mighty oak and knew this was a stupid idea. "You know this is useless right?" Cole said as Astrid walked towards him.

"Coleman." she said to him as then she brought her hands to his from behind and was helping him to handle his sword. "Focus your entire energy on landing the blow to your foe." she whipered into his ear.

Cole listened to her words as he took the blade and brought it up and with one huge swipe he executed the attack…but nothing came of it.

"Really?" Cole said as he could not believe it.

Then the tree just split and fell hard to the ground.

"Holy timber." Cole said as he could not believe it.

"Dude you do realise you just did a three year chore of mine for me right?" Ben said as he looked at the falled oak.

"How did I do that?" Cole asked.

"Simple training exercises produce great results and that has helped to increase your strength and striking ability." Astrid explained.

"All right Astrid what next?" Cole asked.

"Hey can I train as well? I wanna cut stuff down like that!" Ben asked as Cole chuckled at him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Gwen was forced to walk home as she still did not have her own car as her parents would not get her one until she could pay for one herself as they would rather she do things for herself.

"Better call Ben." she said to herself as she got out her phone and dialed his number and his phone rang but there was no answer.

"Hey this is Ben, I'm either playing Sumo Slammers, at Mr. Smoothies, or saving the world so leave a message and we'll see." the voice mail said.

"Ugh…It's me I need a ride home Kevin's being a selfish jerk and I need to-"

She stopped in mid sentence as she felt something powerful nearby as she armed herself ready for a fight but she couldn't see anyone or anything around her but the power was huge and…it felt familiar.

"Hello lovely Gwen."

Hearing that voice she was grabbed by a force of energy as it slowly drained hers and suspended her in the air and she saw it was who she thought it was.

"Michael…how're you…" Gwen struggled to speak.

"I know but your spell did not stop me and the Null Void was a nice vacation, gave me time to plot my revenge against you all." Michael said.

"What're you…after?" Gwen said as she was still being drained.

"Simple I've been hired for a contract and I not only plan on delivering but also to take a massive source of power for myself and you lovely Gwen will help me get it." Michael said as he continued to drain her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both Cole and now Ben were being trained by Astrid to further better their skills as warriors with Ben doing the water slapping and Cole being shown some fighting techniques.

"Coleman I'm going to show you how to disable your opponent with a simple legsweep and a grounding strike." Astrid instructed.

Cole nodded clutching his sword and he rushed at her swinging his sword as she ducked him so fast she swept his legs and he fell back first and lost his weapon as she then had her hand to his throat as if ready to strike the fatal blow.

Cole looked up at her demeanor and she looked focused as she let up and extended her hand to let him up they both got into fighting stance as he came at her and this time he was able to surprise her with a quick forward roll and just took her down with a legsweep as he then kept her grounded with a sword pointed to her throat.

Astrid smiled as she was impressed by Cole's ability to learn quick as he helped her up to her feet.

"Very good Coleman, let us rest a moment." Astrid said.

"Hey Cole, can you do me a favor and grab my phone from my jacket?" Ben asked as Cole went to do so as Ben was still slapping the water.

He found his jacket and took out his phone as there was a missed call from Gwen and Cole decided to call her as he rang he got a line.

"Gwnedy it's Cole is everything al-"

"Hello, lovely Gwen cannot come to the phone right now but since I know this isn't Benjamin or Levin that must make you Mr. Daniels or should I say Dragonborn?"

"Yeah so what's up?" Cole asked trying to be calm.

"I'll make it simple come alone and I won't harm lovely Gwen, meet us at the abandoned mannequin factory outside town."

"Of course I'll be there wouldn't miss it and don't worry it'll be just us two and you can tell all." Cole said again trying not to sound the alarm to his friends as the line went dead.

He put the phone back and tried to act casual.

"Gwen called you she needs a ride back home and since your all wet I said I'd do it so I'm taking your car." Cole said to Ben.

"No problem just be careful just got the thing washed." Ben said as Cole nodded.

"Hey Astrid you can stay here it's just a quick pickup nothing more so no going all stalker on me ok?" Cole said.

"Yes Coleman I will remain here until you return." Astrid said as Cole smiled and made his way out.

Cole quickly went and grabbed his newly made sword from Varrik and took it with him in the car as he put in the back seat and made his way to save Gwen from the clutches of this mystery man.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Looks like your hero will be on his way." Michael said.

"Ugh…You have no idea…how powerful Cole is, he's…gonna wipe the floor with you." Gwen said as her energy was being drained.

"Oh I doubt it lovely Gwen, very much so that I'm counting on him trying to rescue you because it will be the last thing he does." Michael said.

"Why are you…doing this?" Gwen asked as he kept on draining her.

"Simple I want power, I crave power and I need power and you, your cousin and your boyfri-oh wait make that ex boyfriend have done nothing but meddle and this time I'm getting everything I want including you." Michael explained as Gwen could feel herself getting weaker by the minute as he then pulled out a strange looking dagger and was looking at it longingly.

Then the sound of a car engine was heard from outside the building pulling up.

"Here we go." Michael said.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Cole shouted as he blasted the front entrance down.

"Ah the Dragonborn or should I say Cole Daniels?" Michael said.

"Either is fine now I'm here so where's Gwen?" Cole asked.

He then brought into view Gwen who was now looking very grey and drained as that angered Cole.

"Let her go now!" Cole demanded.

"Come get her Daniels." Michael said as he threw her to the ground.

Cole came at him as he swung his sword but it missed him by an inch cutting some of his coak's fabric off of him.

"Not bad for an amateur but I think it's time we took this up a level." Michael said as he powered up and began throwing bolts of dark energy at him as Cole dodged shot after shot from him even using his sword to repel attacks.

"You wanna level up then eat this…IISS-SLEN-NUS!" Cole shouted as he unleashed the sub zero blast on the villain and it froze him on the spot.

Seeing he had stopped him for now Cole went to check on Gwen.

"You alright Gwendy?" he asked her as she was beginning to get color back in her and regain her strength.

"Uh Cole? Where's Michael?" Gwen asked as he helped her up.

"Doctor Doom's on ice, you hurt?" Cole asked.

"A bit weak but ok, he just drained me of my energy, he was setting this up to kill you." Gwen said.

"Guessed that when he wanted me here alone, can you walk?" Cole asked.

"Yeah I'm ok just give me a sec." Gwen said as he let her lean on him for support.

"You gotta go now, before Frosty the snowman melts." Cole told her.

"I can't leave you here with him, he's an energy vampire he'll drain you dry and I can't risk that happening!" Gwen said trying to make the argument.

"Get to the car and call the guys for backup." Cole said as he gave her the keys to Ben's car as she took them.

"Cole be careful." Gwen said as he nodded and she left.

He saw the ice melting and got himself ready for a fight as Michael burst out from his icy prison and he was now mad.

"Ok…whoever you are? Just surrender before I have to go medieval on your ass!" Cole warned him as he brandished his sword.

"Really? And to be clear with you my name is Darkstar!" Darkstar said as he unleashed an energy blast at Cole who dodged it.

"Whatever Dorkstar, get ready to feel the burn!" Cole began throwing his fire spell at him as it hit Darkstar and burned his cloak off.

"I underestimated you Dovahkiin, but not anymore!" Darkstar said as he used his power to knock Cole's sword out of his hand and then he grabbed him by the thorat and began draining his energy.

"AHHHH!" Cole shouted as he could feel his energy being sapped from him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ben you gotta get here now Darkstar kidnapped me and he's fighting Cole right now, get Kevin and hurry!" Gwen said down the phone.

She tried to regain her strength in hopes of being able to help Cole but however help did arrive just not expected help.

"Gwendolyn?" she saw it was Astrid and she had clearly followed Cole there.

"Astrid? What're you doing here?" Gwen said as she almost fell but Astrid caught her and pulled out a vial.

"Here drink this, it will help you regain your strength." Astrid gave her the vial as Gwen was a little reluctant as she uncorked it and the stench was awful.

"Ugh are you sure this will?" Gwen said as Astrid took a sip.

"Please Gwendolyn I am on your side." Astrid said trying to show her loyalty.

Gwen sipped it and already she could feel her strength returning.

"Wow, it really works." Gwen said taking more of it.

"I'm going to help Coleman be ready." Astrid said as she entered in the factory to help Cole as she could see he was down on the floor and went to help him.

"Coleman?" she asked as she saw his skin had gone grey and he was very weak.

"Astrid?…Darkstar he's…" Cole was too weak to even speak.

"This power…it's incredible! You really are that powerful and yet you have no idea how to use it!" Darkstar said as he took his mask off and revealed he was human once more and now had Cole's power.

"I AM NOW DOVAHKIIN!" Darkstar stated as now he was in possession of the power of the Dragonborn.

**Oh no, Darkstar has the power of the Dragonborn?! How will they stop him now?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is sorry for the delay but holidays are hectic so with that said a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

Chapter 11

"THE UNIVERSE WILL TREMBLE BEFORE MY POWER!" Darkstar said as he began powering up.

Now faced with a super powered Darkstar the only thing that could stand between him and total annihilation was Astrid.

"Alright fiend give back the power you stole or I will be forced to end your pitiful life." Astrid warned.

A sound of loud laughing was heard as he could not believe this little girl was threatening him.

"Really? You'll end my life? I am a god now! I have infinite power! And you think you can kill me?!" Darkstar said thinking she was bluffing.

Astrid then smiled and from nowhere appeared several of her as now Darkstar was fighting six of her they came at him and he threw energy blasts at them as one by one they disappeared but from behind he was stabbed in the back by a dagger from the assassin as she appeared in front of him and he just winced in pain as he removed the blade from his back and threw it on the ground.

"Alright little Assassin I'll give you an honourable death by the Dragonborn." Darkstar said as he began powering up for an attack.

"IISS-SLEN-NUS!" Darkstar shouted as the icy shout came right at Astrid and she tried to avoid the attack but she was not fast enough to avoid it completely and her legs were encased in ice.

Cole was helpless to do anything as all he could do was watch on as Astrid was about to be Darkstar's first victim. "ASTRID!" he shouted but then began to try and make his way over to her using his sword as a prop to keep himself on his feet as he just staggered towards her and stood in front of her as a buffer between her and Darkstar.

"Now Cole you know cannot defeat me your just a mere mortal now, you are no longer Dovahkiin, you have no power!" Darkstar said.

"It's not your power to take or have, it's mine and the responsibility to use it is mine." Cole said.

"Then prove it." Darkstar challenged him.

Cole knew that he had no power left but had to try.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" Cole shouted as he managed to throw a considerate amount of force that blew him through a wall giving him some time as he freed Astrid.

"Coleman what are you doing?! Your putting yourself in danger for me why?" Astrid asked as he broke the ice off her legs and helped her up.

"I'm not letting anyone die for me no matter an oath or promise to protect me it's still not worth it." Cole said as then Gwen joined them.

"Guys you ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah we're good but we have a big problem, Darkstar has my powers." Cole said.

"He took your powers?! Michael hsas been learning new tricks." Gwen said.

"But how did he take it?" Cole asked.

"Your power is unique, it was meant for the Dragonborn and only the chosen one can wield it, somehow he's found a way to make himself a Dragonborn." Gwen explained.

"But some of my power is still there, I just force blasted him though the wall." Cole said pointing to the hole.

"Clearly he didn't drain you fully, so we have a chance to stop him and reverse the effects." Gwen said as then the place was then blown to bits and left was the three of them standing as Gwen held up a barrier and seeing Darkstar in his Dragonborn form.

"Ah now your all up, I'll drain all of you dry and I will take Alduin's power and rule this universe!" Darkstar said as he powered up further.

"Not this time Michael." Gwen said as she used a spell of sorts. "RUTEGIA!" she shouted and hit him with it as something did happen.

"AGH! What was…why do I not even feel anything?" Darkstar asked.

"No but I did netralize your powers." Gwen said.

As then his powers were dwindling and he was having trouble using them and knew he needed a quick escape and used a huge burst of energy to throw everyone back as he began chanting and then a book emerged and symbols began appearing to him and he then brought fourth a huge stone gate and chanted some words and the gate opened and he without any thought went through it.

"Oh no you don't!" Cole said as he ran after him and also without one thought went after him.

"COLE WAIT!" Gwen shouted after him but it was too late he was already gone and the gate shut and disappeared.

Astrid came to help Gwen up. "Where is Coleman?" she asked.

"He chased after Michael and their both trapped now." Gwen said.

"Where did they go?" Astrid asked.

"Ledgerdomain." Gwen said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole began to awake to a strange place as he saw all around him was rocks, floating rocks and an odd skyline as he tried to make sense of where he was.

"Where in the heck am I?" Cole asked himself.

He then almost got hit by a shout from Darkstar but dodged it in time.

"You followed me here?!" Darkstar said not believing it.

"Yeah not letting you take what is mine." Cole said.

He blasted Cole again but this time Cole used his sword to bounce the attack at him as he just swatted it away and he came running at Darkstar and with one huge swing he was able to catch him across his arm as that attack drew blood.

"AGH! How did you even do that?!" Darkstar said holding his wounded arm.

"It's not just my powers you gotta be worried about." Cole said pointing out to his weapon.

"Then I'll make sure you-" he was interrupted by something he could sense as the fear was on his face. "KRII LUN AUS!" he blasted Cole with Marked for Death as it just began to drain Cole of his energy he fell to his knees and was weakening.

"Sorry Daniels but I don't be around right now but when we meet again I'll be more powerful than imagined!" Darkstar said as he teleported away.

Cole was trying to get back to his feet but he was losing consciousness as someone approached him.

"What are you doing in my realm?"

He couldn't make out who this person was as his vision was blurring and he faded to black.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Wait they went where?" Ben asked not believing it.

"He went to Ledgerdomain and Cole went after him and now the gate is shut and I have to find a way through before he gets torn apart by it's ruler." Gwen said as she was bringing out all her spell books.

"Gwendolyn what is this place you speak of?" Astrid asked.

"It's a realm of pure mana or magic as some would say and Michael can feed off the energy there and now he's jacked up with Cole's powers makes it worse but he's not the only problem." Gwen explained.

"Yeah he has to deal with Charmcaster and Darkstar is an idiot for going back there after what he did." Ben said recalling their last visit.

"We need to find the realm and save Coleman, he is great peril." Astrid pointed out the obvious.

"And who's fault is that?" the voice belonged to Kevin who exchanged awkward looks with his now ex-girlfriend as he enetered.

"Where ya been I called an hour ago?!" Ben asked.

"I was…busy." Kevin replied however his glances towards Gwen were noticed by Ben and Astrid guessing things have gotten worse between them.

"Well Cole's trapped in Ledgerdomain with Darkstar and Charmcaster you do the calculations there." Gwen spat at him.

"Kinda got it the first time when you mentioned the two crazy exes." Kevin came back.

Ben knew they were fighting with the comments. "Guys c'mon, this isn't the time to be fighting Cole's life is on the line here if we don't figure out a way to get him back." he said bring the peacekeeper.

"I understand you are both no longer one but this is no reason that we are to be divided." Astrid said trying to also calm things down but also revealed to Ben they were no longer together.

"Wait you both broke up?" Ben asked not believing it.

"Yeah." they both said in a dark unison.

Gwen not trying to think about it got out her spell book and used her powers to find a way into the dimension as she found something that could do it.

"I got something but I'm going to need a few things." Gwen said as they were told what to get.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ugh…ah…man my head…." Cole said as he began to open his eyes and could now see clearly that he was in a room of sorts but saw that his hands were shackled and his sword was on a table in front of him.

"A human in my realm? I wonder why you're here?" he saw a girl a cute one one the less standing over him as she had her staff pointing at him.

"Well I was having a really stupid day with my friend's boyfriend insulting me and then she gets abducted by this psycho called Darkstar and uses her to get me so he drains my power from me, heads here and I followed him and we fought, he got away and I woke up here." Cole explained.

"Did you just say Darkstar?" she asked.

"Yeah that's what he called himself had on a helmet and cape kinda looked like Doctor Doom." Cole described him.

Her face turned to anger as Cole noticed there was something between these two.

"Michael Morningstar is here?!" she said with more anger in her voice.

"Yeah he's taken my power and he's seeking more of it here, I gotta stop him." Cole said.

"What power?" she asked.

"My Dragonborn power." Cole said.

"Wait did you say Dragonborn?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm Dragonborn." Cole admitted.

"Dovahkiin…then this means that The World Eater has returned and Michael has taken your power and wants more, I know where he's going." she said as then she unchained Cole.

"You'll help me?" Cole said as she handed him his sword.

"Yes Alduin threatens us all and since you are prophesied to save us all and Michael has no idea what he's meddling with." she said.

"How do we get there?" Cole asked.

"Leave that to me." she said as she opened the side of the room and took them both to the ground and awaiting them was what he could only describe as a huge green toad.

"Ok we're getting there by toad." Cole said as she got on and he got on also.

The toad began hopping as they were on their way as Cole decided to initiate conversation.

"So how do you and Darkstar know each other?" he asked her.

"We dated." Charmcaster said bluntly.

"Oh ex boyfriend, guess this is payback then?" Cole asked.

"Yes he will pay dearly for this." Charmcaster said as the hatred in her voice was heard.

"Whatever he did must've been bad." Cole said under his voice as they had arrived at their location and were faced by a large shrine and already approaching it was Darkstar.

"Michael!" Charmcaster called out to him.

"Ah hello beautiful, so good to see your lovely face…uh…ah…" Darkstar said.

"I hate you!" Charmcaster shouted.

"Wait is that why?!" Cole said as he figured out why they had a bitter break up. "You forgot her name?!" he said as the looks on their faces said it all. "Dude that is the number one thing to remember is a girl's name!" he said not believing it.

"SILENCE!" Darkstar boomed as his power spiked. "You two are nothing to me but insects, my power is unlimited !" he said looking to the wall where Cole could see what he thought it was.

"There's a shout here?!" Cole said seeing it.

"Yes and now I am unstoppable with this and I will gather more of them!" Darkstar said.

As then Charmcaster threw an energy blast at him as he just swatted it away but she then summoned her rock creatures as they came out in the many.

"Really beautiful is that your best?" Darkstar said. "FUS-RO-DAH!" he shouted and with one blast turned them to rubble.

"Alright then Dorkstar it's time to get your ass handed to you…Dragonborn style!" Cole said as he charged at him.

Cole came at him and swung his sword as that connected with Darkstar but he had summoned a blade of energy as they clashed weapons, with one blow after another being exchanged, Cole got in a lucky shot as it scraped Darkstar's face as he backed away and saw the wound drawing some blood.

"You little-"

"ISS-SLEN-NUS!" Cole shouted as the icy blast came for him.

"YOL-TOOL-SHOR!" Darkstar shouted as a massive ball of fire came from it and that caused both shouts on impact with one another to explode.

"Oh you got the Fire Breath?!" Cole complained he got a shout he wanted.

"Yes! And now prepare to d-AGH! What's happening to…ugh…AHHH!" Darkstar began to hold his sides and just fell to the ground and was in pain.

"What the hell?!" Cole asked.

Charmcaster stood next to Cole and looked down on Darkstar.

"I knew if I waited long enough this would happen." she said.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Cole asked.

"Once Michael took your power I knew he'd want more and since he absorbed a shout it was only a matter of time before it became too much for his body to take." Charmcaster explained.

"We have to help him!" Cole said as he tried to save Darkstar's life.

However the teen sorceress just stood there just watching him.

"Look I know he broke your heart but it's not right to let him die!" Cole said trying to reason with her.

"It changes nothing I'm a murderer and why should I help now?" she said.

"Even though you have, everyone deserves a second chance no matter how bad it is." Cole stated.

Hearing this from him she thought about it and walked over to them.

"Stand back." Charmcaster said as she began some sort of ritual and the transfer of power was instantaneously and Cole felt his power returning as he felt his new shout within.

"Fire Breath." Cole said as he felt his new power become one with his power.

"Is he alive?" Cole asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Charmcaster said as Darkstar was still breathing but back to his grey shriveled self.

"Look you did the right thing he should be locked up for his crimes and you proved you deserve a second chance…uh…sorry I never asked you name?" Cole realised he also didn't know her name.

"Yours first." she asked.

"Cole Daniels." Cole introduced himself.

"You know words have power and giving your name to me makes yourself vulnerable to attack." Charmcaster warned as Cole was now having a feeling of sorts. "But you did stop Michael and stopped me from killing again and yet you just gave me your name and this I entrust you with my name…Hope." she said as he finally knew her name.

"Hope…I like it." Cole said as for the first time she smiled at him.

But then the stone door appeared and it opened and out came Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Astrid armed and ready.

"Cole are you…ok?" Ben said seeing Cole was ok and seemingly he and Charmcaster took down Darkstar.

"Hey guys we stopped him and I got another shout so we should probably take this guy to jail and get back home?" Cole said.

They all just lowered their guard as Cole could see there was uneasy tension between them and Hope.

"Oh so you did that to them…I see well look guys she knows how big a threat this is and we can help one another if we put this all aside for the greater good." Cole said being the peacekeeper.

He could see this wasn't going to happen straight away as Kevin went to pick up Darkstar and they didn't say anything as Astrid went to check on Cole.

"Coleman you do not leave my side again!" she scolded him.

"Sorry Astrid but I had to stop him and anyway I managed to do it without you guys right?" Cole said as she clipped him across the head.

They decided to leave while things were good until Gwen decided to confront her longtime arch rival and nemesis.

"I did not want to come back here but I had no choice so to make this clear…I do NOT trust you." she said in a very stern tone of voice.

"I understand." Charmcaster said.

"But you did help Cole so thanks." Gwen said giving her props for the assist.

"Hey…wait." Charmcaster called out as Gwen stopped. "I'm sorry." she apologized as Gwen just nodded seemingly accepted the apology.

As they were about to leave Cole turned to Charmcaster. "Hey just remember everyone deserves a second chance because in the end all we do have is hope." he said as he left with his friends.

Leaving Hope with that thought.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"That power hungry peasant failed to kill him what now my lord?"

"Why don't we wait and see what he is truly capable of?"

"But what of Tennyson and his allies?"

"They'll be dealt with in time but for now we watch and wait."

**Charmcaster helps out but now can they rely on her when needed? What else is on the way for them?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is sorry for the wait so enough enjoy!**

Chapter 12

It had been a couple of days later and Cole was now sitting his entrance exam which could determine his future.

_Only one more question just get this one and it__'__s done!_

He scribbled in a box and put his pencil down as did everyone else as their tests were collected and he and others left the room he then decided to just to collapse against the wall while trying to calm himself down after that nerve racking two hours.

"Tough test then?" he looked up to see it was Gwen.

"Hey Gwendy, yeah the hardest two hours of my life and possibly the deciding factor of my future." Cole said as he got up wiping the sweat from his face.

"That bad huh? At least you got through it ok." Gwen said as Cole noticed something was bothering her.

"You ok?" Cole asked.

"Yes and no, it's still a bit awkward between me and Kevin, we were together awhile now and then we get into this fight." Gwen explained as Cole only found out after he got back from Ledgerdomain.

"What was the fight about anyway?" Cole asked.

She didn't want to tell him as it would make him feel guilty about the entire situation between her and Kevin.

"Relationship stuff, but thanks for asking just sucks that's all." Gwen said as Cole got it.

"Tell me about it, so any training for today?" Cole asked.

"Had nothing planned for today but you any good at golf?" Gwen asked.

"Never played but first time for everything…right Astrid?" Cole called out.

Out of the shadows appeared the Assassin. "Yes Coleman." she said.

Gwen surprised by her sudden appearance noticed she was wearing her school's uniform. "How do you do that? Uh are you part of the school now? She asked.

"Yes Gwendolyn so I can be close to Coleman in case I am needed." Astrid explained.

"I know it's a bit protective but her oath states she has to as I saved her and all." Cole stated the oath she made to him.

Gwen's cell went off as she looked at the caller ID and just hung up.

"You two still not talking?" Cole asked as he knew who it was.

"I've just had it with him, he's always about one person himself, he never put me first, it's always him, his car, money and I'm below old movies and tv shows!" Gwen ranted about her ex boyfriend's self centered attitude.

"You gotta lot bottled up there ain't ya?" Cole said.

"Sorry I need to get that off my chest." Gwen apologised.

"It's ok your mad at him and needed to vent so let's do what you suggested." Cole said.

"Right a game of miniature golf, I'll get Ben and Julie to tag along if that's ok?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah sure and Astrid you wanna come?" Cole asked.

"I go where you go Coleman." Astrid answered.

"Guess we have a golf game." Cole said as it was set.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Ben was hanging out with Kevin as he then got a text from his cousin.

"Uh looks like Julie wants to play golf tonight." Ben lied.

"Don't you mean Gwen?" Kevin said as he knew by the look on his face he was lying.

"Look it's just ever since you two broke up I've been kinda pulled in both directions and-"

"It's ok…I get it she's family and you're my best friend so I understand." Kevin said being cool about this.

"You're being very understanding about this…what's the angle?" Ben knew something wasn't right.

"No angle I'm just letting it all go and getting on with things that's all." Kevin said as Ben gave him a look. "If Daniels makes a move on her…he's dead." he admitted.

"Now that's better right?" Ben joked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Now at the miniature golf park they all assembled for a night of fun.

"AGH! COME ON!" Cole shouted as he missed the ball for the seventh time.

"Dude I think you might have anger issues with this game." Ben said.

"I do not have anger issues it's just that…" Cole swung again and missed. "…HOW'S IT SO HARD TO HIT A STUPID GOLF BALL!" he shouted in frustration at not getting it again.

"Cole you need to relax." Gwen said as he was trying to.

"Coleman." Astrid said as she was behind him. "You must show patience when trying to strike." she advised him. "Now take a deep breath and let your mind and body follow." she said as he did that. "Now strike!" Astrid commanded.

He went for it and on that hit he got it and the ball went rolling towards one of the paths and he got a hole in one. "YES! YES! YES!" Cole chanted with his fingers pointing in the air as they all looked at him in utter confusion and he stopped. "Too much?" he asked.

"My turn." Ben said as he was up and the girls just moaned when he played.

"Ben don't do it." Julie said.

He smirked and went for his watch and changed.

"BRAINSTORM!" he said but he wasn't what he wanted. "Uh I mean FOUR ARMS! Ugh this is stupid!" Ben said as his Ultimatrix went random again.

He lined up for the shot and hit it but he overshot the hole and headed a few miles down the road.

"Wow and I thought I was bad and being honest that was a fail." Cole said.

"Whatever…stupid thing!" Ben blamed his watch for his shortcomings.

"Astrid your up." Cole said as she nodded.

Approaching the course she lined herself up as they all watched, she took aim and she hit the ball right out of there.

"Ha! And I was bad?" Ben said seeing someone was worse than him.

"Wait for it." Cole said.

The ball bounced of a lamp post, bounced off a tree, hit the windmill which brought it down to the ground and rolled all the way to the end of the course and into the hole.

"I believe I got a hole in one?" Astrid said as they all looked amazed at her trick shot.

"Astrid…that was amazing." Julie said seeing such accuracy in action.

"Nice shot." Gwen said also amazed.

"Eh?" Ben said not believing it.

Cole had a look of confidence on his face and smiled as he stood next to Astrid."Guys c'mon this girl is an assassin and you didn't expect her to nail that shot?" he pointed out.

They all agreed with his statement as Astrid looked to them. "Shall we continue?" she asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kevin was working on his car and trying to forget the fact that his best friend and is ex were hanging out with a guy he cannot stand.

"Excuse me are you Kevin Ethan Levin?" a voice called out to Kevin.

Yeah who's askin?" Kevin asked as he got a look at his guest.

It was a girl same age as him, she had long blonde hair which was tied back into a braid, she had blue eyes, wore a white hoodie with white fingerless gloves and wore jeans that were torn in places and black boots.

"I'm looking for Cole Daniels do you know where he is?" she asked.

"Why should I tell you? And anyway who are you?" Kevin said not letting his guard down with this girl.

"I'm someone who knows Cole better than he knows himself and also…he's in danger right now." she said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They got through several courses as Ben was still using his transformations to try and cheat he was being upstaged by Astrid who has a commanding lead.

"Ben dude I don't think it's a good idea to do this!" Cole shouted to him.

"I agree this is stupid." Julie shouted to her boyfriend.

"This is really dumb Ben just change back before you get into trouble!" Gwen shouted up to him.

"I'M NOT LOSING THIS GAME!" Ben boomed as he was now Waybig.

"Going Godzilla is not a great plan, you'll wreck the place!" Cole said as he knew about the last incident involving him using the Ultimatrix to try and win.

But luckily the manager made his way out. "Alright this is the last time I tell you now! Either your cousin stops doing this or your all banned for life!" he threatened them.

Cole looked up to him. "Now you see why this was a bad idea?!" he shouted as Ben just changed back to normal.

"Sorry won't happen again." Ben apologised as the manager glared and left them.

"Now can we please continue the game and as I recall I was trouncing you Benjamin." Astrid said as the girls were trying not to laugh and Cole nodded his head.

They all began taking their turns but again Astrid was the one winning as she hit several holes in one.

But unknown to them someone was watching them from afar.

"Perfect time to strike, is it ready?"

"Yes use this on him and he will suffer greatly."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Kevin was driving as fast as he could to the golf course as he had his female passenger with him.

"So again who are you?" Kevin asked.

"My name is Elisif but you can call me Elis." Elis introduced herself.

"Okay Elis why do you care about Cole?" he asked.

"We all know what will happen if Alduin succeeds and you have to believe me I am on your side Kevin." Elis said trying to convince him.

"Alright so what did you mean by knowing Cole better than he knows himself?" he asked.

"He and I knew each other a long time ago and it's been many years since we've seen one another." Elis said.

Kevin then did a sharp right turn and narrowly avoided hitting an oncoming vehicle.

"Is your clutch working? It felt like it was being jammed slightly?" she asked.

"Yeah was in the middle of doin it until you came and pretty much that's why." Kevin said being sarcastic.

"And yet your gearbox is barely holding together." Elis pointed out to him as he was left speechless.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole was about to take a swing when once again his clumsiness caused him to lose grip of his club and went flying behind him overshooting his friends and then hitting someone in the head.

"OH! I'M SORRY!" Cole shouted.

However when the person he hit revealed himself he looked very angry and Astrid seeing the person she quickly changed into her armour and drew her sword.

"Thalmor Assassin!" Astrid shouted.

Gwen got herself ready as Julie decided to get to a safe spot as Ben went for his watch.

"RAD!" he shouted.

"Let me tell ya something weird lookin guy! Rad is gonna kick your ass and then win this game!" he said and just went at him.

Cole went back to Ben's car and opened the back seat to find his sword as he ran back now armed and saw them all fighting this guy and a flamed demon.

The Thalmor Assassin had summoned a flamed demon as it threw fireballs and even tried to blow them up but they were dodging each shot.

"The assassin needs to fall in order to stop the demon!" Astrid said as she fought with the demon.

Cole was taking on the Thalmor Assassin and was dueling with him one on one in a sword fight as their steel clashed.

"Let me guess did the Forsworn send you?" Cole asked.

"You think the Forsworn are the only ones who want your death Dovahkiin?!" he said as Cole raised an eyebrow to that as they fought on.

Ben still as Rad along with Gwen and Astrid fought on with the demon but they bean mounting an offence as Ben grounded the demon and pounded on it as it began to glow.

"Let me tell ya something glowy fire monster!" he was cut off as it exploded sending him flying and he timed out.

The fight had turned around but they then saw that the Assassin had fled and Cole standing alone as he slowly made his way to them.

"Coleman are you alright?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Cole said as he felt exhausted.

"That was easy what was all that about besides trying to kill you I mean?" Ben asked.

"Well at least the course wasn't too badly damaged and Cole ok right?" Gwen asked.

"Oh Gwendy I-I-I-…." Cole was slurring as he then just collapsed to the ground and in his back was a small needle.

"COLE!" Ben and Gwen shouted in unison running to his side.

Astrid quickly tended to him as she pulled out the needle and they got him onto his back and saw he was drifting in and out of consciousness, with the needle in hand Astrid smelled it.

"He's been poisoned." Astrid bluntly said.

However the sound of a car engine was heard and zooming in was Kevin's car as he stepped out with Elis.

"We're too late!" Elis said rushing to Cole as she checked on him. "May I see it?" she asked Astrid to hand the needle over to her as she did and smelled it. "Chorus poison, we need to get him out of here and back to my shop!" she said.

"Hold on there! Who are you and what makes you think we can trust you?!" Gwen asked.

"My name is Elisif call me Elis and Cole needs my help if he's to survive." Elis said.

"Still not convinced." Ben said.

"Cole is my brother." Elis said dropping the bombshell on them all.

**Oh no! Will Cole survive? Is Elis telling the truth?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is and sorry for the wait and the shortness but got it done so enjoy!**

Chapter 13

They made it back to Elis's shop which was located in Seattle and thanks to her opening a portal to their they got there in seconds as she kicked the door into her shop.

"Quickly put him on the table there!" Elis said as Kevin cradling Cole carefully placed him lying down on it.

Cole was sweating and shivering as the poison was taking over his body and sending him into a state of shock.

"Grab me those vials on the shelf there!" Elis pointed out as Kevin grabbed them for her.

"I need those herbs also and some of my alchemy tools next to them." Elis pointed out to him as he grabbed those also.

He brought them to her and set them on another table as she began to take different ingredients from each vial and some herbs and placed them into a bowl and began crushing them together.

"Where are we?" Ben asked looking around.

"California." Elis said as she was working.

"I've never seen these sorts of ingredients before." Gwen said as she overlooked Elis's work.

"They're from this Earth but are extremely rare to find as some are no longer in existence." Elis said as she was almost done.

Astrid was silently watching over Cole and trying to keep him stable as something on the wall to her left caught her eye.

_Is it possible?__…__it cannot be__…_

Cole then began to shiver and couch violently as the effects of the poison were beginning to take its toll on him and time was running out.

"It's almost ready hold him down." Elis said as they all held him down and she brought over a vial of what seems to be the antidote.

"Here goes get ready." Elis said as she opened Cole's mouth and forced the liquid down his throat and then covered his mouth with her hand and then he began to convulse as they all held down his body Elis was making sure he swallowed the liquid and after a minute or so he stopped and then was still as she removed her hand from his mouth he had swallowed it and he was breathing normally.

"Is he ok?" Ben asked.

Elis checked his breathing and he was breathing normally as she then checked his temperature.

"Yes he's stable, can you help me get him upstairs to the bedroom?" Elis asked Kevin as he nodded and carried Cole up following her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"You said you were Cole's sister how do we know your not lying?" Ben asked.

"Because I am not a liar and second I can prove it." Elis said as appearing by magic in her hand was a photo as she showed it to them.

It was a picture of a family.

"Is this supposed to be your parents, yourself, Cole and another boy?" Gwen asked seeing a third child there.

"That is our brother…he's dead." Elis said with sorrow in her voice.

"The kid looks like Cole and that girl is you but still what happened to them…your folks I mean?" Kevin asked.

"They died in a fire that engulfed our home, we were only five when it happened." Elis answered again she was holding her emotions in.

"She speaks the truth." Astrid said appearing from upstairs. "She would not have brought us here and saved Coleman's life if she was an agent of The Forsworn." she said as that made sense.

"Ok so how about that Assassin that came after Cole?" Gwen asked.

"Thalmor, they hate The Dragonborn after he thwarted their plans to invade Skyrim and kill the High King." Astrid explained.

"Guess they have a giant bone to pick with him but now they choose to do this and Cole ain't the same guy." Kevin pointed out.

"Cole is of Dragonborn blood it does not matter who had wronged them as long as a line of his pays that includes myself." Elis said as now a new enemy has emerged.

"Great just great more bad guys after Cole for being a legendary saviour!" Kevin sarcastically said getting rolling eyes from everyone.

"So what do we do now about Cole?" Gwen asked.

"We wait for him to recover and we'll plan our next move." Ben said as they all agreed to that plan.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"What news do you have of the Dragonborn?"

"I observed him and his allies being teleported away by a sorceress of great power."

"What of him?"

"A Thalmor Assassin attacked and poisoned him."

"Thalmor? Guess they seek revenge."

"Shall we engage them and continue our assault on the Dovahkiin?"

"No we must continue the search for the gateway, let them destroy one another."

"Yes my lord."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Uh…oh…my head…" Cole said beginning to wake up as his head was pounding and he felt his entire body ache as he tried to get up.

"Ah man…feels like I got hit by a number seven bus." Cole complained as he was able to sit up and then took a few moments and got to his feet.

Hearing the sound of voices downstairs Cole left the bedroom and went to investigate and saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Astrid talking with some girl as they saw he was awake.

"Coleman!" Astrid said as she raced to his side and helped him walk.

"I'm ok." Cole said as he was able to stand as he faced Elis and both were now face to face as a feeling came over both of them. "Sorry but do I know you?" he asked Elis.

"My name is Elis and I'm your sister." Elis said as Cole hearing that raised an eyebrow.

"I have no family." Cole bluntly said.

"Cole she's not lying about this look." Gwen said as she gave the picture they were shown earlier.

He looked at it and began to feel more familiar things about it as the one boy looked a lot like him as he felt his head hurting as flashes were racing through his mind and began to hear screaming and an image of a fire and holding the hand of the same girl in the picture.

"What kind of trick is this?!" Cole spat as he backed away from her and dropped he picture.

"It's not a trick calm down!" Ben said trying to reason with him.

"Daniels chill the hell out and listen to the chick right now." Kevin said.

"Cole I know why you don't remember me." Elis said as she recalled that night into full detail

"We once had everything, a mother, a father and a brother but one night our home was set alight and the fire killed our parents and our brother but I survived because my brother saved my life." Elis said as Cole again began getting flashes. "Cole you lost your memory of that night after some of the debris from our home fell and hit you on the head." she explained why he couldn't remember anything from that night. "You have a scar on the back of your head not visible to anyone." she pointed out as he felt the back of his head and could feel it.

"How…this isn't…I…?" Cole was not even able to make any word to come back on as he knew she maybe telling the truth.

"Coleman." Astrid said as she put a hand to his shoulder and looked to him. "She is telling the truth all of that was no lie she is your sister." she confirmed.

He looked to her then looked to his friends then to Elis the girl who is now known as his sister.

"All this time…you made me think that I was alone, that I was unwanted…and you expect me to believe you?" Cole spat at her.

Elis began to well up from hearing that from her own brother.

"Cole dude?!" Ben protested his outburst.

"What the hell?!" Gwen said also protesting to the outburst.

"Coleman?" Astrid said not understanding why he said that

"Enough!" the loud and stern voice came from the back. "Elisif…why did you bring them here?"

"Uncle…I had no choice Cole was dying and I had to be forced to bring them here and save his life." Elis explained.

"Very well." the individual approached Cole and looked at him. "It has been a while Coleman I have not seen you since you were a child."

"Ok first I'm told that I have a sister and that I lost my memory and now you say you know me, your not going to say you're my father?" Cole asked as he really wasn't in the mood for anymore surprises.

"I'm your Uncle, Coleman and you will not speak to your sister that way again!" Cole's Uncle said scolding him.

Cole taken back by that from his "Uncle".

"Now the reason you were left alone was not her decision to make…it was mine." he stated as now Cole focused his anger on him.

"Are you serious? You're the one?!" Cole spat at him.

"Yes I did it to keep you and Elisif safe from all of your enemies and separating you both and changing all your records so no one could find you but it seems The Plumbers were ahead as were The Forsworn." he explained.

"I still don't know who you are?" Cole demanded to know who his Uncle was.

"My name is Ulfric." Ulfric introduced himself.

"You are him!" Astrid said as she went to one knee and bowed. "An honour it is." she said.

"Uh Astrid why the bowing?" Cole asked.

"This is Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, ruler of Winterhelm and leader of The Stormcloak Rebellion!" Astrid said as that was another bombshell dropped on them all.

"Now I would've said that's impossible considering that was hundreds of years ago." Gwen said.

"But this is a universe where the impossible happens and I'm guessin you're an immortal of some kind?" Kevin asked.

"Not exactly immortal…cursed." Ulfric said.

"What do you mean cursed?" Ben asked.

"After I was able to lead the rebellion against the Empire and usurper Jarl Elisif from her throne and by the Moot I was named High King of Skyrim but at a price I was cursed for the many lives that were taken because of a pointless war I started and until I atone for my sins I cannot die." Ulfric explained about his curse.

"So why help me? Why all of this?" Cole asked as he now wanted answers.

"The World Eater has returned and The Dragonborn is the only one who can stop him and as myself and your parents knew you were the chosen one I left you alone because I knew you would be able to survive alone and you did better yet you were even able to emancipate yourself which I still find confusing." Ulfric said.

"It was pretty simple…I blackmailed the head carer after catching him and an intern in a compromising position." Cole explained.

"Nice." Kevin said liking his method but got a lot of eye rolling for it.

"Well it seems you managed just fine on your own Coleman otherwise you never would've learned how to survive alone and even learn how to defend yourself." Ulfric said as that got some looks towards Cole.

"What? I'm from Chicago." Cole stated.

"Coleman now that you're here we can begin by saying you have a destiny and you are our only hope against Alduin, I hoped he would never return but it seems he has done so and now you must fully become The Dragonborn and it will require you to come with me right now." Ulfric said.

"Wait! Right now?! Cole you can't up and leave what about your job?" Ben said as he had a point.

"Yeah what about School?!" Gwen said as they all gave her a look. "Uh yeah you got in." she said as that lit his face up.

"Sweet! But oh damn the timing when do I start?" Cole asked.

"Two weeks." Gwen said.

"So what now Dragonboy?" Kevin asked.

"I'll go and get stronger then I'll start school, no point getting an education if it's being ravaged by dragons." Cole said making the choice. "And for work Ben I need to borrow your phone." he asked as Ben handed him his phone and he began dialling a number. "Now I need a trash can." he asked as it was handed to him and placed him in front of himself as he called the number.

"Hey boss it's me." Cole said.

"Daniels?! What is it?"

As Cole then shoved his fingers down the back of his throat. "BLEUGH!" he just threw up in the trash and the sound echoed down the phone and through the shop.

"Oh god! Daniels are you sick?!"

"Yeah I think I caught something but I'll try to get in and-"

"NO! GOD NO! STAY AWAY! GET BETTER!"

"Thanks boss I'll be ba-BLEUGH!" Cole puked again for effect.

The line just went dead as Cole finished puking.

"Dude." Ben said not believing what he just saw.

"That was just disgusting!" Gwen wretched seeing that.

"I think I saw some corn in there?" Kevin made notice of its contents.

"Unusual but effective." Elis said not even being affected by that.

"Enough foolery Coleman we must make haste to High Hrothgar." Ulfric said.

"The Throat of the World?" Cole asked.

"Yes the very same the home of the Greybeards but it is now known as Haleakala." Ulfric said.

"Hawaii?!" Kevin said in disbelief getting some looks from Ben and Gwen. "I always wanted to go there." he said.

"Guess it's off to Hawaii then." Ben said.

"No, myself and Coleman will journey alone, Elisif make sure we are not followed." Ulfric said to her.

Cole approached her. "Elis look, I'm sorry about before and I just need time to process this and I promise we'll talk about everything when I get back if you still want to know me?" he asked.

"Of course I do, you're my brother I only have one now." Elis said forgiving him as she hugged him.

"Astrid…stay here and watch over them all I gotta do this alone." Cole asked.

"By honour I shall do as you ask Coleman." Astrid said bowing to him.

"Guys if I don't come back I just wanna say it's been awesome." Cole said as they went to prepare to leave.

Elis began chanting and then with a flash of light she sent them away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Your plan failed he still lives."

"It was that mage, she knew how to cure him and we could not track them down she was able to throw us off their trail."

"Who is she?"

"No clue to her identity but she is quite powerful."

"Find out who she is and when you do eliminate her and anyone else that gets in your way."

"Yes my lord."

**Cole survives once more and that Ulfric Stormcloak is his Uncle?! What will happen when they journey to The Throat of the World? Also would like to thank Angry lil' elf for the idea of Hawaii as a location and the next chapter could very well be another crossover.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is and yes this will be a crossover so enjoy!**

Chapter 14

"This weather never changes here." Ulfric complained.

They had finally touched down after Elis's spell brought them there.

"Well we are thousands of miles away on the warmer part of the world and anyway at least we got a change of clothes to suit our cover." Cole said.

They were both wearing Hawaiian shirts and shorts with sandals to make sure their cover stuck.

"Remember we are two international businessmen on a very important international business meeting." Cole said specifying their cover story.

"Alright but how do we get to the mountain?" Ulfric asked.

"We could take a helicopter ride up there, they do those a lot around here I'm told." Cole suggested.

"Very well but I suggest we only get as far as the foot of it and walk the rest of the way up the stairway." Ulfric said.

"There's a stairway?" Cole asked.

"Yes a thousand steps towards the temple where then we will find the Throat of the World and where the home of The Greybeards reside." Ulfric explained.

He moaned at the thought of climbing those stairs. "Ok then let's hail a cab and find us a copter." Cole said as he went to do so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

On a remote part of the island a group was gathering around a large fire in a dark cave.

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes my eyes did not deceive me, it was The Stormbringer himself, Ulfric Stormcloak is on this island and he had a boy with him."

"Who is he?"

"We have reason to believe he is the Dragonborn."

"The Dovahkiin? Here?! Oh this is glorious! We can finally prove to the master and to our brethren we are worthy of our heritage."

"What do we do?"

"We seek them out and kill them."

"Yes but I have more information on the Dovahkiin."

"What is it?"

"He apparently has a past connection with this person."

A photo was shown to them all as it was of a blonde girl.

"Who is this wench?"

"Some actress, she and the Dovahkiin knew one another."

"So we take her and use her to lure him to his doom."

They all raised their fists in the air.

"DEATH TO THE DOVAHKIIN!" they all said in unison.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Travelling in a cab there was a bit of traffic.

"Sorry brotha but there's a bit of traffic some celebrity is here" the driver said.

"Really? Must be famous I guess for all this commotion." Cole said.

Ulfric was beginning to get frustrated as he got out of the cab.

"Uncle?! Oh damn here keep the change!" Cole said giving the driver the money, grabbing their bags and went after him.

He walked through the traffic as Cole caught up with him. "Pointless driving would rather a horse now that was a way to get around." Ulfric said remembering the good old days of transport.

They walked through the crowded street and were coming up onto where the commotion was at as they saw it was some sort of visit to a local orphanage by a famous celebrity as the celebrity came out and the wave of flashing cameras blinded their vision.

But from out of nowhere a portal opened up and out came a group of what they knew to be Forsworn.

"Forsworn here?!" Ulfric said in disbelief.

"Time to fight!" Cole said as he reached into his bag and got out their weapons and threw Ulfric his axe to him.

They jumped right into it as the Forsworn were going against the bodyguards but they didn't stand a chance and were easily despatched as they had hold of the female celebrity.

Ulfric charged at them as three of them went for him as he was able to hold his own, while Cole went to go after the other two as he hit one in the face with the hilt of his sword stunning him and the other he clashed swords with and threw him to one side as they both then got into a duel.

Cole clashed his weapon with his as he was able to meet each blow the Forsworn warrior threw at him and with one huge swipe he broke the sword of the warrior's hilt and then knocking him out with a head butt as he went to check on the girl quickly.

"Hey you ok?" Cole asked.

"Yeah I'm fi-COLE?!" she said looking up to him.

"GEMMA?!" Cole also said in utter disbelief.

As Ulfric was beginning to get outnumbered Cole jumped on in and helped to even it up as they got distance Cole had one option left.

"FUS-RO-DAH!" he shouted throwing them feet backwards toppling some cars behind them as they had them down.

The Forsworn were getting up readying for another attack but the sound of sirens were heard as the police were on their way.

"The authorities we must leave!"

They all piled into the one van left and just sped off from there.

Both Cole and Ulfric stood tall in that fight as the police arrived and officers swarmed from their cars and all guns pointed at them both.

"YOU TWO PUT DOWN THE…SWORD AND…AXE?!" the officer ordered in a confused state.

Cole quickly dropped his weapon as Ulfric was reluctant but just threw his weapon down as they swarmed them both and arrested them both.

"Cole!" Gemma said to him as they took him away.

"Don't worry not my first time in chains! This is wrongful arrest!" Cole said trying to protest as they took them away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Sitting in a dimly lit room Cole was handcuffed to a chair and just trying to find out what was going on.

"Hey?! Anyone there?! I've a right to a phone call and an attorney!" Cole shouted.

As then two guys walked in and could see they were police officers with their badges on display as they stood in front of him.

"Alright kid I'm Detective Steve McGarrett and this is Detective Daniel Williams." McGarrett said introducing themselves to Cole.

"And you are…Cole Daniels, seventeen years old from Chicago and it says here your wanted on a few outstanding charges." Williams said.

Cole went wide eyed hearing that news. "On what exactly?!" he asked not believing it.

"You have 142 unpaid parking tickets, wanted for questioning for an explosion at your former residence, destruction of your own automobile and destruction of a Chinese restaurant." McGarrett detailed the charges.

"Oh that well I can explain the last three but the first is just ridiculous! I mean how am I supposed to even pay all those tickets when they have loading spots in every part of the city and don't get me started on those traffic cops they have it out for me!" Cole ranted.

"That maybe so but you and the guy with you we still haven't identified so can you tell us who he is?" Williams asked.

"He's my Uncle." Cole said.

"Ok now who were those people that tried to kidnap Ms. Nocturne?" McGarrett asked.

"Uh who's that?" Cole asked.

"The girl you saved genius?" Williams said.

"Who? Gemma?" Cole said.

"No Jennifer Nocturne the movie star?" McGarrett asked.

"Wait is that what she's going by now? Huh…well to verify her real name is Gemma Nowinski she must be going by her stage name." Cole said realising the confusion.

"So you know her then?" Williams asked.

"Yeah we kinda saw a bit of one another before all of this." Cole admitted.

"You were involved romantically?" McGarrett asked.

"You could say that, but it's ancient history now, where's my Uncle?" Cole asked.

"He's in the cells below, he got a bit aggressive with some prisoners and was moved down a few cells for their safety." McGarrett said as Cole sighed hearing of Ulfric's temper.

"Sorry about that look we're not here to cause trouble we need to head up to Haleakala and-"

"Wait you want to go up to Haleakala?" Williams said interrupting him.

"Yeah we both do if it's ok for us tourists to do so?" Cole sarcastically said.

Both men looked to one another. "There was a kidnapping up there of three models on a photoshoot by…" McGarrett looked over the notes in his hands. "…surprise, the same guys who were at the scene of the attempted kidnapping, now I wonder why they took them then tried again with Jennifer but failed when you two showed up?" he grilled Cole.

"Lucky we were there I guess?" Cole said trying to avoid telling them the truth.

"It wasn't just a coincidence these guys knew you were there and they must've tried to kidnap Jennifer to get to you but now it seems this ties in with the three missing models so I'm going to ask you again…Why do want to go up to Haleakala?" McGarrett asked one more time getting in his face.

"If I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Cole said as that frustrated them both.

"Whatever you say cannot make us think it's anything weirder we've seen or heard." Williams said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

A man approached the police front desk.

"Excuse me but I need to speak with a Detective Steve McGarrett." he asked.

"Can I get your name?"

"Tell him that an old friend is here and like always it's about the job." he said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

After Cole explained the entire details of who he was, his destiny and how this all pretty much went down both officers had blank looks on their faces and left the room to think about this.

"Ok I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that this kid and this entire situation is insane." Williams said.

"Danny I don't know why but I'm actually thinking he's telling the truth in some way." McGarrett said surprising his partner.

"What the part about dragons or the part how he's part one and has to save the world? Because from my stand point that is grounds for being committed." Williams sarcastically said.

McGarrett's phone goes off and he answers it. "McGarrett." he answers. "Who?…Oh send him right up." he said hanging up.

"We have company." he said as the main doors to the office opened to reveal their company.

"Commander Steven McGarrett."

"Max Tennyson, it's been way too long!" McGarrett said as the two men hugged. "So what brings you back here?" he asked.

"I came to bail Cole and his uncle out." Max said.

"Plumber business then?" McGarrett said knowing the score.

He nodded. "And I take it Cole told you why they're here?" Max asked.

"Was a bit crazy to hear but now you're here I guess we can verify his story but still they had weapons in public and people claim he shouted them into retreat but again that was true right?" McGarrett said as Max nodded.

Daniel hearing all of this was now very confused. "Ok so let me get this straight this guy right here is a Plumber? And you both believe that kid's story?" he sarcastically said not able to process this.

"It's not a story…I wish it was but it's the truth and how bizarre you think it is, but I have to ask you to release Cole and his Uncle from custody." Max asked them.

"Yeah that will not be happening unless you have some sort of-"

"Danny! It's out of our hands, we'll have him released in a few minutes and Cole is in the interrogation room we'll let him out." McGarrett said as he went to get Cole.

"Williams stopped him in his tracks. "Steve what in the hell is going on?! First we're buying this kid and Uncle's whacked out story, then this guy says he wants them both released and now your letting him?" he said still not able to process it.

"I can't exactly say much but all I can say is that this is beyond Five-0, the government of Hawaii, the U.S. government or even any other authority on the Earth, I'll will explain later but just not now and trust me on this." McGarrett said as he went to get Cole.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"How could we let him defeat us like that?!"

"There was only two of them but they were powerful indeed, we need a better weapon."

"Do not fair my brethren we have the wenches here and that will be enough for him to come here and give his life to save them."

"But still how do we defeat the Dovahkiin?"

"I have taken care of that brother."

As a huge bones were gathered and placed into a huge circle and an enchantment was underway.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole was finally released from custody and was out in the reception area as he met up with Ulfric.

"No charges, we're free to go but we've still got a problem, those Five-0 guys won't let us slip that easy." Cole said as Ulfric nodded to that.

"Indeed Coleman we must tread lightly we must find a way up that mountain and it seems you have your hands full as it is." Ulfric said.

Cole turned to see it was Jennifer or Gemma as he knew her.

"Cole can we talk?"

**Cole cannot catch a break can he? Will they make it up the mountain? Will they stop them from whatever they're planning? Will Five-0 help? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took long been a bit busy but finally got it done so anyway enough chat enjoy! I do not own Hawaii five-0, Ben 10 or Skyrim.**

Chapter 15

Cole never thought in a million years that he'd see the girl he once loved and then like that broke his heart for her career.

"Never thought I'd see you again after…" Cole was not able to bring himself to talk about it.

"Cole…I want you to know that I regret what I did, I think about it all the time even when I'm with someone I sometimes think about you." Gemma said as he was surprised to hear this coming from her.

"Gem it's ok I'm not even mad about it anymore in fact I got over it and just focused on getting into college so I forgive you." Cole said.

She just hugged him as he received it but then as she stopped she looked him right in the eyes and kissed him as that was the real shocker for him.

"Uh whoa…ah…wow ok not expecting that." Cole said in complete shock.

"I'm sorry I just…after you saved me and seeing you again I remembered all those times we had together and how they meant so much to me and now your some knight?" she asked.

"Not exactly but it's complicated but I'm not ordinary as it turns out." Cole said.

"I saw that and those people why were they after me?" she asked.

"It's complicated but I need you to trust me and I need your help." Cole asked her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Watching the station's entrance from their car were Five-0's Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly and Detective Kono Kalohala.

"Why did Steve want us to watch this guy?" Chin asked.

"No idea but he said to be really discreet about it." Kono said.

Emerging from the station was Cole, Ulfric and Gemma.

"Is that Jennifer Nocturne?" Kono asked.

"Yeah they said those two stopped her from being kidnapped and that Cole kid shouted them out of there." Chin said as she found that hard to believe.

"Shouted? Sure it wasn't all smoke and mirrors like the time we thought there were zombies on the loose?" Kono said recalling that case.

"Look it might be that or it's something else." Chin said as he was open to the possibility.

"You're actually buying he shouted them away?" Kono said not believing her cousin think's it could be real.

"Anything is possible but there's gotta be more to this than that and speaking of more to it." Chin said as he spotted them leaving in Gemma's limo.

They followed them all the way into the city as they eventually stopped at a luxury hotel and they went with her in.

"Looks like it's a stakeout." Chin said.

"I'm not paying this time." Kono said as her cousin sighed and went to get the drinks.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole was with Gemma in her suite as Ulfric chose to stay in the lounge leaving them alone to talk.

"We need to get up that mountain and I've got an idea but it will involve you causing a lot of commotion and possibly breaking the law." Cole said.

"I've already gotten into trouble with the police once but then again anything for you Cole." Gemma said agreeing to hear it out.

"Ok here it goes…"

He went into detail about the plan as outside both Chin and Kono were in the middle of making a call.

"They went in and we're trying to get a wore tap on the place, but why are you so determined to get this?" Chin asked.

"I know Steve told me to leave it but for some reason when he says "No" it means it's all secret stuff and he has to be all James Bond about it so since he won't say anything I wanna know why." It was revealed to be Danny who wanted them followed.

"Steve has his reasons and when we do get involved one of us either gets kidnapped, beaten up or almost killed by a bomb, don't you think it would be wise to actually let this one slide for once?" Chin said reminding the hazards of pursuing this.

"This kid and his uncle are hiding something and that attack wasn't random and for some reason they're trying to get up Haleakala mountain and I got a feeling they know more than their letting on so no more asking me why I'm doing this." Danny said as Chin went along with it knowing him well enough he wouldn't give up that easy.

"Fair enough, we'll keep you posted." Chin said as he hung up.

Kono was also on the phone to the station getting more information.

"Just got off the phone with HPD and they just confirmed that neither Cole or Ulfric even left the U.S. in the past twenty four hours and get this Cole Daniels has been living with Ben Tennyson for the past month." she revealed.

"Wait, THE Ben Tennyson?! This kid really has an interesting choice of friends, guess trouble finds him anyway." Chin said as the new information gave another surprise.

"Looks like it and it seems they're on the move. " Kono spotted the car leaving the area as they gave chase to them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Will this work Coleman? Because I do not plan on being imprisoned there again, those men are not strong and hardy, more like milk drinking high Elves." Ulfric said as Cole chuckled to his uncle's statement.

"Yeah it'll work all we have to do is give them the run-around and we're all clear to head up the mountain and deal with the problem at hand." Cole said.

They drove on as the unmarked police car was not letting up on their pursuit.

"Their getting closer!" Ulfric said.

"Just a little longer…" Cole said.

They were almost catching up to them. "Their onto us, time we pulled them over and ask why?" Kono asked as Chin nodded.

Chin put it into high gear as the sirens began to blare and they quickly got themselves in front of the car stopping it in it's tracks, as the two detectives got out of the car and with their weapons out they cautiously approached the car as Kono got the driver and Chin went for the backseat as he was given a surprise.

"Is there a problem officer?" it was revealed to be Gemma.

They realise that they have been duped.

"It worked!" Cole said as they drove past them inconspicuously.

"No more distraction make haste Coleman, we have the Throat of the World to scale." Ulfric said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Now being dragged back to HPD and interrogated by Five-0 Gemma tried her best to keep it together.

"Okay let me get this straight you took Cole and Ulfric back to your hotel and then afterwards they just vanished?" Williams asked trying to believe her story.

"Um yes." Gemma said bluntly.

"So you don't deny you know Cole?" Chin asked.

"Yes he and I knew each other years ago." Gemma admitted.

"So do you have any idea where he is right now?" Williams asked.

"Didn't tell me anything we just caught up about the past that's all." Gemma lied about that statement.

"Well since your so co-operative then why don't you tell us why you didn't show up for a photo shoot where three models disappeared earlier today?" Chin said showing their photos and also her schedule.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just I wasn't feeling up to it and I was due to appear for a signing of my book and I got sidetracked." she explained honestly.

"We know about Karl Nesmith." Chin said.

"Oh…well just to say it's not what you think, he's not harassing me." she quickly said in defence.

"So him calling you every day is a normal thing?" Williams asked.

"I'm his sponsor, I need to be in contact with him everyday and yes we were together but now I'm helping him through his sentence and then his release!" she said as they could see it was hitting a nerve.

"Oh so then explain why you would just vouch for him when you say that Cole just left your sight without warning tells me that you're lying and you know exactly where he is and that would be Haleakala mountain for some reason where coincidentally the models disappeared, so either you tell us where he went or we have you arrested for obstruction and wasting our time." Williams made it clear what was going to happen if she didn't cooperate.

"I'm not saying another word until I talk with my lawyer." Gemma made it clear as the door opened.

"Detective Williams can I speak with you?" it was McGarrett and he was not happy.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he asked.

"My job as you know or did that slip your mind when you decide to go all super spy once again?" Williams asked.

"Danny I told you to leave this, it's not in our jurisdiction so why is she being interrogated?" McGarett asked.

"She's connected somehow to those kidnappings and so is that kid who happened to be in the right place and the right time to save her?" Williams said making a point.

"I can't explain that but you are right something is not right and maybe we should find Mr. Daniels and his uncle and ask them." McGarett said.

"So we have a warrant or do we have to ask your Plumber buddy?" Williams asked.

"We could use his help if this is in his jurisdiction." McGarett said as he pulled out his cell to call Max Tennyson. "Max we need to talk."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both Ulfric and Cole made it to the mountain's base but they were blocked off by Hawaii's finest as they had closed it off due to the investigation of the kidnapped girls.

"So how do we get up there?" Cole asked as Ulffric dragged him to a disclosed area.

"I am about to teach you a new shout." Ulfric said as he summoned his Thu'umm and began burning some words into the ground. "Now learn the words of power!" he said.

Cole looked them over and he felt that surge going through him.

"Whirlwind Sprint." Cole said as the power was absorbed and a new shout became one with him.

"Alright Coleman, follow my lead." Ulfric said as he looked towards the mountain.

"WU-NAH-KES!" he shouted as he took off in a flash of speed.

"What the?" Cole said taken back seeing what the shout could do. "Alright let's do this." he said also preparing himself.

"WU-NAH-KES!" he shouted and Cole was just running past everyone as he passed them at the speed of sound leaving a strong gust of wind behind.

"Whoa! Strong winds today right?" an officer said getting his hat back up from the ground.

Cole was watching things go by slow as he ran at what he felt was a million miles a second as he was enjoying it he hit a wall, the mountain side to be precise.

"Ow…" Cole moaned as he was flat on his back.

Ulfric shook his head. "Fool." he said tending to him.

"I need to work on stopping before I hit the wall." Cole said as Ulfric helped him up.

"We will train on that, now we ascend further up." Ulfric said leading them both as they walked up there for what seemed hours.

"Man I'm tired how far is this place?" Cole asked trying to get his breath back.

"Not far but I sense a dark presence nearby." Ulfric said as he drew out his axe.

Cole got his sword out and followed him up as they crept up and were hiding amongst the trees and laying in front of them was a cave and outside of it were two Forsworn standing guard and knew they had found their lair.

"How do we do this?" Cole asked as he looked to see Ulfric was gone and he witnessed his uncle just knock both men out within seconds with a shout.

Cole went to see that he had disabled the two guards as both were laid out.

"How'd you do that?!" Cole said not believing it.

"A very powerful shout, you will learn it in time but your not ready yet." Ulfric said as he checked the cave's entrance. "Let's make haste." he said as Cole followed him in.

The cave was lit by makeshift torches on the walls as they crept through the cave, they saw a light at the end and found the main area as it was filled with makeshift beds, weapons, what could be described as skinned animals and bowls of blood and ingredients of sorts and in the middle of the area was a huge fire and next to it was a makeshift altar and there was blood all over it but then he saw not far from it was a large wooden cage and inside were three girls.

"It's them!" Cole whispered seeing them imprisoned.

"Alright then, you release them, I'll look around." Ulfric instructed.

Cole nodded as he went to free them while Ulfric looked around.

Cole quietly and cautiously approached the cage as he saw them two of them were lying down and the other sitting up as her head was down.

"Hey you ok?" Cole whispered as she looked up to see his face.

"Your not one of them?" she asked.

"No I'm here to rescue you, Gemma told us you all went missing and she asked me to find you guys, are any of you hurt?" Cole asked.

"Lily needs a doctor, she's really sick." she said looking to her as Kendra was being cradled by the other girl.

"Who else is with you?" Cole asked.

"That's Kate she's a little shaken but ok." she said.

"My name is Cole Daniels and-"

"They talked about you, like you were some sort of a threat to them and also talked about ending your life and saying you're a…Dova…something, I was not sure my English is a little rusty, but they were planning on sacrificing us and by the way my name's Candace." Candace introduced herself as now Cole knew they wanted him dead.

"Alright we're going to get you all out and I'm going have to stop them before they hurt anyone else can you all walk?" Cole asked.

"We can walk but Lily she's really bad." Candace said as Cole drew his sword out.

"Stand back." Cole said as she got back and with one huge swipe he cut through the wood and broke the door as they were now free.

They exited as Cole grabbed Lily and was holding her in his arms. "Uncle we need to go now, this girl needs a hospital." he said.

"We'll leave quickly then, looks like the remainder of them has fled." Ulfric said as they left the place.

But when they exited there was four Forsworn were waiting and were armed.

"Dragonborn die!" as they charged at them but the ground was shot in front of them causing an immediate stop.

"THIS IS FIVE-O POLICE! LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS RIGHT NOW OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" as a large ship came and blocked them.

They hesitated as it landed and out came the four members of Five-O all armed along with Max Tennyson in Plumber armour and also armed.

"Ok what is go-"

"WAAARRRGGGHHH" the inhuman sound was heard that echoed throughout the mountain as then emerging from the skies was a sight to behold.

"DRAGON!" Ulfric shouted as it came swooping from above towards them.

"Here we go." Cole said.

The dragon was roaring as it came flying at them they all just ducked down as it breathed fire towards them as the fire engulfed the Forsworn warriors turning them to ash as it was flying away.

"Ok now I'm startin to believe that your not crazy kid." Williams said as he noticed Cole wasn't around and saw the ship take off after the dragon.

Max was flying the ship as Cole and Ulfric were with him pursuing the dragon.

"We can't let that thing get near the city!" Max said as he went faster.

"Coleman you'll have to get on top of it and bring it down to the ground and fight it there." Ulfric said.

"Wait! What?! Jump from here on top of it and try to ground it then fight it?!" Cole said as he was finding that impossible to do so.

"Coleman take this." Ulfric summoned his magic and a light came over Cole as he was now equipped with armour.

"What is this?" Cole asked.

"That armour was worn by your ancestor, it is imbued with magic that resists any magical and physical attack." Ulfric explained.

His armour was that of the Stormcloak soldiers.

"Cole get to the cargo hold, I'll open it up so you can get your chance to land on him." Max said as Cole reluctantly did that.

Cole was standing ready as the cargo door opened up and he could see the dragon below.

"Coleman!" Ulfric shouted to him as he looked to him. "Impale him in the head and if that fails then panic." he said as Cole was panicked and he got pushed out by his uncle.

He was freefalling from the ship as he screamed the entire way down as he could see the grey mass that he was fast approaching and just landed on the dragon but was falling from it as he grabbed any part of it and was able to latch onto it's tail.

"AZURRA! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Cole shouted as he then realised what he just said. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!" he shouted out loud.

Being thrashed about in mid air he struggled to get himself forward and began grabbing anything he could find and got hold of a scale and used that to climb towards it as he was now at the torso and then drew out his sword as he dragged himself to the right wing and with one swipe he was able to cause some damage as the dragon was losing altitude as they began to crash back down and the ground became visible as they were coming down.

McGarett looked up to see the dragon as it was coming right at them.

"Everyone get out of the way!" he shouted as he pointed to the falling creature and they all just avoided the massive collision which caused a small tremor.

But the dragon got up and was beginning to lash out at them all and Five-0 opened fir on it but the bullets did not even graze him as he started biting at them with everyone taking cover it was now being savage until from above it got impaled with a sword to the head by Cole who was driving it right in but the dragon sensing it threw him off his head and to the ground in front of it.

"My what big teeth you have!" Cole said as the dragon was about to devour him as it opened it's mouth and was about to breath fire.

"IISS-SLEN-NUS!" Cole shouted ice directly into it's mouth causing it to convulse violently as he bought himself some time.

"COLE!" he heard the voice of Max as he was above him in the ship. "Catch!" Max threw down something as Cole caught it with both hands and saw it was a blaster of sorts.

"How does it work?!" Cole called up.

"Aim and fire!" Max said as Cole did that as the dragon was already coming around.

"Aim and…FIRE!" he shouted as the blaster unleashed a huge pulse of energy and it just struck down the dragon with one huge blow. "Gotcha!" Cole said as he saw it fall on it's back but was still moving and knew he needed his sword which was in it's head.

"I need a sword!" Cole said.

"Cole there's one in the gun, it's what's powering the thing pull it out!" Max pointed out to him.

He looked the thing up and down and saw the hilt and just pulled it out as it powered down and he looked at it and saw it was a gold sword and above it's hilt there was a glowing light as he raised the weapon up and charged at it.

"AHHHH!" Cole shouted his battle cry and just leaped on top of the dragon and now standing above him he just drove the blade right through it's chest as it wailed out and then it stopped moving as Cole drew the sword back out and jumped off it as he looked back to see it glowing and then begin to disintegrate.

"Hey what's going on?…oh…Whoa…I feel…I feel…amped." Cole said to himself as the dragon was disappearing and a light seemingly went into him and the dragon turned to nothing but bones.

Five-0 had no idea what they just saw. "What was that?!" Williams said just looking on shocked.

Max landed his ship and came to see the sight for himself. "Looks like you have things handled, I'll call a crew to clean this up and Steve you might want to tell HQ a different story." he said.

Cole took his helmet off to look at his handiwork. "I did that…I freakin slayed a dragon!" he bragged.

"So that guy is destined to save us all?" McGarett asked Ulfric.

"Yes and do not let his appearance deceive you he is the chosen one and soon he will be ready." Ulfric said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back in Bellewood Ben was surfing the web as he came across and article and pictures that made his eyes go wide.

"Kev! Dude! I found out how Cole's doing." Ben said as Kevin entered the room.

"What's that?" Kevin said as he looked at what got his attention and he had one thing to say. "You lucky son of a…how does he do it?!" not believing what he saw.

Cole was pictured with several Victoria Secret's models and also with Jennifer Nocturne as he and his Uncle along with Five-0 who had been invited after they saved them.

"Coleman…it is time for your training to begin." Ulfric said to him.

"Let's do it."

**Cole is one lucky guy it seems but now what will be his next bit of training? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is so without any delay enjoy!**

Chapter 16

"We're here Coleman." Ulfric said as they stood before the large temple as they entered it and the place was in darkness as Ulfric used a spell to light the place up as the torches lit one by one it was now visible.

Cole looked around as he felt a sense of familiarity.

"What is this place?" Cole asked.

"The Throat of the World, the home of The Greybeards, the keepers of Thuu'm." Ulfric explained.

"Thu'um?" Cole asked.

"The energy that gives you your power, it is the life force of all Dovahkiin, now Coleman I will teach you your next shout." Ulfric said.

He began to summon his magic and with a large flash of light he burned some words to the ground and Cole looked upon them and got the familiar feeling as the power began to rush through him.

"Clear skies." Cole said as he absorbed the shout.

"Now then Colman follow me, we will begin the next part of your training." Ulfric said leading him to the back way outside of the temple.

They made it to the courtyard as Cole looked around to see the amount of snow and the garden ornaments were beyond ruined as Ulfric took him to the gate leading to the top of the mountain.

"Wait there's another top to this place?!" Cole complained as he saw that there was another problem. "Oh great a massive storm is covering it, how am I supposed to get up there through all that?!" he complained again.

"Coleman! Pay attention and no more lollygagging!" Ulfric said shutting him up. "Good now you need to reach the top of this mountain and you will need to clear that storm, once that is done head up that mountain and speak with Paarthunax he will give you what you need to know." he told him.

"I can clear a storm with one shout?" Cole asked.

"Yes now get to it." Ulfric said.

"LOK-VAH-KOOR!" he shouted right at the storm and just like that it completely dissipated and clearing the way for him.

"Alright so how will I know who this Paarthunax is?" Cole asked.

"You'll know now go I will wait here for your return." Ulfric said as Cole made his way up to the top.

He walked up the small mountain as he reached the top he could see nothing but snow and a large stone wall as he approached it and saw it was all written in the language of dragons.

"WAAARRRRGGGHHH!" a loud deep scream was heard from behind Cole and appearing from the mist a large figure just flew and it came right over Cole with the wind force throwing him to the ground face first.

Cole looked up to see a large dragon seated upon the stone wall and looking down on him as it then jumped down to his level and faced him.

"And I didn't bring my sword, what are the odds of this happening?!" Cole said to himself as he waited for it to make a move.

"Hmm…Your power is of a Dovahkiin but you look like a child." the dragon spoke.

"Wait did you just talk?!" Cole said not believing what he just heard.

"Clearly you are a child and yes you speak our language." the dragon said once more.

"I'm speaking dragon right now?" Cole asked.

"Yes and you must be the Dovahkiin?" he asked.

"Yeah my name's Cole Daniels I'm the Dragonborn." Cole introduced himself.

"This means The World Eater has returned, how have you come to this place?" he asked.

"My uncle Ulfric Stormcloak." Cole answered.

"So the last Greybeard lives? Then we mustn't waste any time then, I am Paarthunax." Paarthunax introduced himself.

"I was told you'd tell me what I need to do to get stronger." Cole said.

"Yes I feel your power, it is great but you need to truly unlock your power and I will give you the means to that path." Paarthunax said as then he took a step back and flew up into the air throwing Cole back with the force of it.

He came flying back towards him and breathed fire towards the ground and right in front of Cole the flames engulfed that area but they began to clear and he saw burning still were words.

Cole looked at the burning words and began to feel the burst of power coming from them.

"Slow time." Cole said as he absorbed the shout.

As then Paarthunax landed back in front of him.

"Your power has grown stronger Dovahkiin but now a test of your strength is needed…strike me." he asked.

"What?!" Cole said not sure if he heard right.

"Strike me Dovahkiin, show me your strength!" Paarthunax demanded.

Cole drew out his weapon and went right for him as he leaped up and brought his sword across his face but was instantly blocked as the dragon whiled his head to counter the blow sending Cole back as he faced the ancient being.

"Ah yes there is much strength behind you but you lack focus, now use your new shout and summon your Thu'um." Paarthunax said.

Cole summoned his power and went for his newly acquired shout.

"TIID-KLO-UI!" he shouted as then all time and reality has been slowed down.

"Strike…me…" Paarthunax said as he went to strike Cole.

Cole went right for it as Paarthunax went for Cole again but this time Cole was able to dodge the attack and he leapt up again and brought his sword down for a second attack and this time he nailed him.

The entire of reality shifted back to normal and Cole was on the round standing as he realised he got the hit thanks to his new shout.

"I did it!" Cole said as he got the hit in.

"Dovahkiin the power of my people is strong within you, I shall give you more strength." Paarthunax said as he gave energy to Cole. "Now you posses a much greater strength and soon you will be able to defeat Alduin but he is not your only enemy."

"I know the Leader of the Forsworn he's powerful right?" Cole asked.

"Yes and it is unnatural and somehow it is a…familiar presence, one I have not felt in thousands of years." Paarthunax said as it troubled him.

"Is there a way to permanently defeat Alduin?" Cole asked.

"Yes the power of Dragonrend can do so as told in the Elder Scrolls." Paarthunax said.

"The Elder Scrolls?" Cole asked.

"They are parchments that hold the most powerful shout the Dragonrend." Paarthunax explained.

"How powerful is Dragonrend?" Cole asked.

"It has the power to bring a dragon to the earth and weaken it even the World Eater himself trembles at it's power." Paarthunax said.

"Ok so where is this scroll?" Cole asked.

"The location is lost only your ancestor knew of it's location." Paarthunax said as Cole remembered when he inherited his ancestor's chest of items.

"He left me his belongings maybe the answer lies there!?" Cole said as there was a glimmer of hope.

"Then the quest begins, Dovahkiin…Cole Daniels I heed you this…do not allow Alduin to conquer this world you must defeat him at any cost do not do what we did and throw him through time and space." Paarthunax warned him.

"I'll do all in my power to defeat him…it is my destiny." Cole stated.

"Go Dovahkiin, defeat Alduin and beware of this Forsworn leader they have never been led since their own king was defeated by your ancestor." Paarthunax warned again as Cole left to meet back with his uncle.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Max was speaking via communicator to his Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Elis.

"He slayed the dragon?!" Ben said not believing it.

"Cole did it, he's lived up to the name of his ancestors." Elis said.

"That's not all he killed up there." Kevin said referencing to his little outing at a certain party.

"Really your going from slaying a mythological creature to hanging out with lingerie models?" Gwen said rolling her eyes at that.

"What? It's a fact?" Kevin protested as she rolled her eyes again at him.

"Is Cole done yet?" Ben asked.

"Not yet he's undergoing more training once their done we'll be back soon, in the meantime I need all of you to be on alert if more dragons start popping up, we could be facing more attacks." Max warned them.

"We'll be on the lookout just tell Cole to watch his back and to bring back souvenirs!" Ben requested as they all sighed and cut transmission.

"Hey Mr. Tennyson is everything ok?" Cole said as he arrived back with Ulfric.

"Yeah just checking in with everyone so are you finished with your training?" Max asked.

"He has finished but he has much to learn still, shall we leave now?" Ulfric said sounding fed up.

"Yes but we have one more thing to do." Max said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Max brought both Cole and Ulfric to one of the beached areas of the island and they approached a shrimp truck and they took a seat on one of the tabled benches as a large man approached them.

"My ears were not deceiving me! Max Tennyson is back on the island!" he said as he hugged Max.

"Good to see you again Kamekona, still in the shrimp business then?" Max asked.

"What else would I be doin brutha?" Kamekona said as they shared a laugh.

As then approaching the place was the Five-0 team.

"Hey Max we got your call and this isn't about squid bits right?" Steve asked.

"It's about clearing the air." Max said as Cole was faced by Steve and Danny.

"Guess I gotta say right now that my mind is blown." Danny admitted.

"I know my first reaction was that." Cole agreed.

"I still can't believe it's all real, dragons, magic, monsters, aliens all real?!" Kono said still not being able to get her head around it.

"Well I think it's kinda awesome seeing it for myself and the fact all these stories you heard as a kid might actually be true." Chin said.

"Cole look we're sorry for arresting you and your uncle and also to Jennifer if you see her." Steve apologised to them.

"Hey your only doing your job as am I." Cole said accepting the apology.

Kamekona then brought out dishes of his famous sea food specials.

"Alright guys this is all on the house courtesy of HPD and the Island of Hawaii as a thanks for savin it brutha." he presented the food to Cole and Ulfric.

Cole dug in and was enjoying the food. "C'mon Uncle Ulfric it's really good!" he said.

Ulfric wasn't sure but he decided to trust his nephew's word and tasted the food.

"By Talos this is quite a delicacy!" Ulfric said as he dug in.

"What does he mean by Talos?" Danny asked as Cole went into detail about it.

It was now evening and Cole had one last bit of business to settle before leaving.

"I wanted to see you before we left." Cole said as he faced Gemma as he handed her some flowers.

"Cole their beautiful, thank you and I take it your done with whatever it is your doing?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah all done, we're heading back and plus I'm ready to face my destiny." Cole said.

"I knew you were special Cole and guess I was right, but if I ever had a chance to go back and undo what I did to you I would." Gemma said as he knew this still stung him and her also.

"I know but I've moved on from that and now you've also done that and it looks like we've both done a bit of growing up and all I wanted to say was that I wish the best for you in the future and would be great if we can met up sometime to hang out?" Cole asked.

"I'd love to." she then gave Cole a kiss on the cheek. "See you around Cole and be careful." she said as he smiled and left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"The Dovahkiin has grown stronger my lord, what shall we do now?"

"Maybe it's time that I meet with him, it has been a very long time."

**Cole now knows what he must do but armed with his new power, what will happen? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is sorry for the ridiculous wait had a block on this but now i'm back so enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 17

"Did Cole say when he would be back?" Elis asked of her brother's whereabouts.

"Nada, he said he'd tell us when he's back." Ben said as they were watching TV at his house.

"He still might be training, he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Gwen said as she was doing some of her homework.

"Well whatever Daniels is doing he'd better get back before a dragon attacks here next." Kevin said channel surfing.

The doorbell rang as Ben went to answer and he opened the door "AH!" and just fell back in shock as they all rushed to the door armed but saw it was a giant skull.

"Hey guys! I brought back a souvenir." It was Cole as they came out to the front yard to see the size of the skull.

"That thing is huge?! What in the blue hell is that?" Ben asked not believing what he saw.

"Dragon skull I slayed this one earlier." Cole said presenting his prize.

"You beat a dragon? How?" Gwen asked.

"I blasted it with my shouts, a cannon and a sword through it for the win the usual." Cole said as Kevin was looking at it closely.

"Hey Daniels how exactly did this thing get all the way out there?" Kevin asked.

"They summoned it using magic, but it turned on them and roasted their asses." Cole said.

"Cole!" he was taken into a massive bear hug by Elis.

"Elis…air!" Cole said almost being crushed to death as she released him.

"Sorry just glad your back." she said as he chuckled and they hugged normally.

"It's ok you're my sister and today is the day I learn about my family." Cole said.

"Let's take my car, I wish to know my brother better." Elis said.

"Guys were going for some brother sister bonding, I'll see you later." Cole informed them as they went to her car and left.

"So how are we going to move this thing?" Ben asked about the giant dragon skull.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cole and Elis were at a viewpoint on the outskirts of town and were overlooking the entire of Bellewood.

"What were our parents like?" Cole asked his sister.

"Our father was a lot like you and our mother was more like me but you look more like her." Elis detailed their traits of their parents.

"I'm my father's son, so were we ever in any sort of danger before they died?" Cole asked.

"Not at that time we were a normal family until that night, I can still hear it in my dreams and my mind, our parents being slaughtered, our brother engulfed in flames and you saving me from it all then the house falls down on you and I'm left alone crying and screaming and…" she begins to cry as the memories were too much for her as Cole quickly comforted her.

"Hey-Hey-Hey…We're her now aren't we? We're still alive aren't we?" Cole said and she nodded wiping her tears away.

"I know just thinking about it makes me sad, but having you, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Astrid here makes it better to cope with." Elis said.

"Another thing where is Astrid?" Cole asked.

"No idea she said she was given a contract to find someone but that was days ago." Elis said as that made sense but still her absence did trouble Cole.

"Why hasn't she come back yet? She usually is around but now it's odd, maybe we should call her to check up?" Cole suggested as he pulled out his phone and called the number she gave him in case of emergencies.

He called the number and there was a dial tone as it ran and rang until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Astrid?" Cole asked.

"No this is Sandra." it was Ben's mother.

"Sandra?! It's Cole what are you doing with Astrid's phone?" he asked.

"I found it out in the yard just now has something happened to her?" she asked.

"Not sure but I need to have that phone, could help us find her whereabouts." Cole said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Uh…By the NightMother…my head…uh…" Astrid said to herself as she tried to get her bearings and look around as she realised she was chained up to a wall.

"Ah your awake." a voice said to her.

"Who are you? Release me at once you fool or I'll have your head for this!" Astrid demanded.

A hooded man came into her view. "Your in no position to make threats to me little girl, now your going to be what I need you to be."

**0-0-0-0-0**

They were back in Ben's house as Elis did a quick teleportation spell to get them there.

"Ok we got her phone let's see if there's any leads on here." Cole said as the phone had a passcode. "Oh now how the hell am I supposed to know that?" he asked himself.

Elis took the phone from him and fiddled with it. "Here you go." she was able to unlock it.

"How'd you do that?" Cole asked.

"Simple she used the one thing she likes as a code." Elis said as she showed him.

He looked a bit surprised at the passcode. "Wow, I had no idea she thinks of me that way." Cole said.

Elis looked through the phone and found her last call taken. "The last call was made last night and the number is unknown but let me try something." she said as she cast a spell on the device.

"Sweet! Can you spell mine so I don't get anymore telemarketing calls?" Cole joked as she rolled her eyes as then a number and location came up. "Ok the call was made in Baltimore, we need to go there now." she said as she started a spell and they teleported towards there.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"My Lord! He's taken the bait and he's bringing his sister with him."

"Oh now this will be interesting, I must thank you for leaving a trail for them to follow little Assassin."

Astrid did not answer him.

"Nothing to say? Guess then once I end the Dovahkiin I will rule this planet and then the rest of the universe will bow to me."

Astrid hearing he wanted to kill Cole she tried to go at him but was still bound by her chains. "I'll sever your tongue you poisonous snake!" she spat at him.

He chuckled as then he removed his hood from his face and her eyes could not believe what she was now seeing.

"What? Surprised little Assassin? Yes your eyes do not deceive you and soon they will also not believe it."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Arriving in Baltimore they discovered that the call was in Maryland and began to look around.

"Ok what's our first move?" Cole asked.

"Let's retrace her steps." Elis said as she brought out from her pocket a small pouch.

She opened it up and a powdered substance came out from it and she threw it into the air.

"What is that?" Cole asked.

"It's a tracer cloud, hunter's use it to find their prey and using some of Astrid's hair I had on me." Elis said as it began to work.

"Wait how did you get some of her hair?" Cole questioned his sister on that matter.

"She used my brush a few days ago while she was asking about you." Elis answered.

"Asking about me, why?" Cole wanted to know.

"Not sure but it was mainly about your past and I think she's interested in you." Elis said.

"Well yeah she is my bodyguard." Cole said.

"No I mean she's "Interested" in you." Elis said trying to point out the obvious.

"She's not! And anyway she only went out on that date with me to kill me and there was that time she kissed me to knock me out and bring me to the Brotherhood." Cole said pushing back his sister's claim.

"Don't deny it brother she has more than protecting you on her mind and when we find her you can ask her yourself." Elis said as her cloud was on a scent as it was on the move. "We have a trace let's move!" she said as they both followed the dust.

The cloud was leading them throughout the town then towards the woodlands and they kept up with it barely as they finally stopped and saw it was staying in one spot as Cole and Elis looked around.

"Over here!" Cole shouted as he found something.

"What is it?" Elis asked.

He had a piece of cloth in his hands. "It's Astrid's hood, must've gotten ripped off during a struggle by the looks of it." Cole said as they area was in shambles.

Wood was strewn everywhere, arrows embedded in the ground, there were scorch marks on the trees and ground and there was a few spatters of blood.

"Looks like a few went down here…hope Astrid wasn't one of them." Cole said trying not to think that.

Elis went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cole I'm sure she's fine and besides the cloud would've known it was her blood so it looks like to me she put up a fight, we'll find her and save her." she reassured him.

"Then let's find her and make whoever took her wish they never did." Cole said as the cloud was up again and began tracking her again as they followed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile Astrid was with her captors in the dungeons as in came a scout.

"My lord! They've arrived in the area!"

"Ah finally our guests of honour have arrived."

Astrid looked up and knew who was coming.

"Your going to meet the gods very soon." she mocked to her captor.

The captor approached her and grabbed her by her face as she showed defiance.

"Little Assassin, you think me a fool? Your hero is walking into a trap and when I finally meet him we'll see who sees the gods."

**0-0-0-0-0**

The cloud led them to some run down castle as they looked around to see if anyone was home as it seemed deserted.

"Why is this place deserted?" Cole asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this, we should be careful." Elis said as Cole nodded and drew out his sword ready and Elis brought out her mage staff.

They entered through the huge doors as they looked around to see no one in sight as they cautiously walked around and saw only one way and that was down as they headed down the stairs and then ended up in what could only be described as a dungeon.

They saw prisoners most were deceased or on the verge of dying.

"Uh…"

Cole could hear the sound of a faint groan and looked to the end of the floor and saw chained up to a wall.

"Astrid!" Cole called to her as he and Elis raced over to her cell.

The cell door was locked as Elis pointed her staff at it. "Stand back." she blasted it open with a bolt of magic.

They rushed in and Cole freed Astrid as he cradles her in his arms and inspected any sort of injury and she had some small cuts but was okay in general.

"Astrid?" he softly spoke to her.

Her eyes opened and she saw Cole holding her but her face turned from content to fear.

"Coleman?! What're you doing here?! You need to leave me here and run now!" she said in a frantic tone.

"Astrid calm down…what do you mean?" Cole asked.

Then they could hear the sound of a lot of footsteps above them.

"Time to move!" Elis said as they made their escape.

Running to the top they were stopped by a massive amount of Forsworn soldiers.

"That's far enough." a voice called as then coming through them was a figure wearing robes and armour as he brought his hood down to reveal his face it shocked the siblings to see him.

"What the hell?" Cole said in shock.

"It's not possible?!" Elis said in disbelief.

"Who are you?!" Cole asked.

"Hello dear brother."

**Now things have gotten stranger for the siblings, who is this person? What are his motives? Will they escape?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is sorry for the wait been busy as of late, anyway enough of that enjoy.**

Chapter 18

Back in Bellwood Ben was trying to get a hold of Cole but wasn't able to for some reason.

"_Hey this is Cole, I__'__m either working, chilling or being the Dragonborn so you know what to do.__"_

"Cole? This is the fourteenth message I've left you, where are you?!" Ben said down the phone as he hung up.

"Still no answer?" Gwen asked.

"No and I'm putting it down to him losing his phone again." Ben said.

"Well maybe he and Elis are still trying to bond with one another?" Gwen pointed out why they were out.

"Maybe." Ben said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Elsewhere Cole, Elis and Astrid were dealing with the revelation they had just learned from their enemy.

"Brother? What are you talking about?! And why do you look like me?!" Cole asked.

"How dare you call yourself that!" Elis spat.

"Dare I? Dear sister I am not making a sick joke, this is who I am and even though that night when the fire killed our mother and father I watched as Cole saved you sister and then the flames engulfed me but that was not the case, I was saved by The Forsworn who said that I was destined to lead them to a new age and so far I have not disappointed but however I need one more thing to truly achieve this…your death Cole." he said.

"Ok then "Bro" if you're who you say you are why wait so long? Why not kill me when you knew I hadn't even gotten my powers?" Cole asked.

"Dear brother, I tried to track you down but I could not as your powers were dormant until now and besides our Uncle did a very good job in hiding you from us." he said.

"Shame he didn't include a brochure on this." Cole said.

"Oh Ulfric had no knowledge I was still among the living but then again he wouldn't understand the situation that is where we come to now brother, sister time to die." he said as his soldiers had their swords drawn ready to strike.

Cole looked to his sister and motioned for her to hold his hand.

"Hey bro…don't blink." Cole said.

"TIID-KLO-UI!" he shouted and all time stopped.

"Come on!" Cole said as he led his sister by the hand and holding Astrid in his arms as they ran past them all.

"How did you do that?!" Elis said as they ran for their lives.

"A new shout I got while I was in Hawaii, I can slow time down, but it's only for a minute, we need to get outside and call for backup." Cole said as they made it halfway outside.

The shout wore off and they all realised what happened.

"He slowed time down, they're outside find them!" he said.

After finally reaching outside Cole and Elis looked for a safe spot and Elis pulled out her potions bag and brought out some healing potions and gave some to Astrid.

"We need to call backup are you good to go?" Cole asked Astrid.

Astrid tried to talk as she was still trying to regain her strength as Cole handed her his phone.

"Call Ben and tell him to get here as fast as he can, we'll try to hold them off until they arrive." Cole said as he and Elis left her and she made the call.

"How long do you think it will take them to get here?" Elis asked.

"We'll give them long enough, you ready sis?" Cole asked his sister.

"As always bro." Elis said as they got ready for battle.

A massive wave of magical energy ripped the castle as a hole was punched through it and out came their brother and some Forsworn.

"Brother…Sister…that wasn't very nice of you running off like that, we haven't had a chance to play." he said as his soldiers were drawing their swords.

"Well if you're not gonna play nice then we're going home." Cole came back as he then summoned his magic and was able to have his sword in his hands as the golden sword of the Daedric Prince Meridia known as the Dawnbreaker shined bright.

"So you found our ancestor's armoury, you'll need it to defeat me, if you can." he said.

"Oh bro I know I can it's just that you should be more afraid of Elis." Cole pointed out.

He was then hit with a massive bolt of lighting and saw that Elis hit him with her staff.

"Very good sister, but you should try doing more of this." he said as the sky turned dark and a mass of fireballs reigned down upon them.

"AH!" Cole shouted as Elis threw up a barrier around them.

"He's really strong, Cole you need to hit him with that life drain shout it'll buy us some more time." Elis suggested as she was holding the barrier with all she had.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Already on their way was Ben, Gwen and Kevin in the rust bucket as it flew at mach six speed.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Ben asked.

"Cranking it up." Kevin said as they went to mach seven and the intensity increased.

"You had to ask!" Gwen said as they arrived and began tracking the signal.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The fight was getting more dangerous as Forsworn swarmed them and they were barley able to fight them all off with Cole slashing and shouting at them all he was trying to make his way to his brother and was able to get near enough and then just threw his sword at him like a spear and the sword grazed his arm causing him to lose his concentration.

"AGH!…lucky throw brother for your best shot it wasn't even good." he said.

"Yeah but that wasn't my best shot." Cole said.

"KRII LUN AUS!"

Cole shouted at him as he got caught with the shout and was weakened and Cole just went right at him for the attack and grabbed his sword which was stuck in the ground and as his brother was coming to he pinned him to the ground and had his sword pointed at him.

"Go on brother do it, kill me, kill your own flesh and blood." he goaded him to do it.

Looking down at the reflection of himself Cole knew he wasn't that person and immediately lowered his sword.

"Well this is something you didn't do it…big mistake." he said.

"FUS-RO-DAH!"

He shouted throwing Cole into the air as Elis while forcing Forsworn back noticed her brother flying into nearby trees she quickly used her magic and before he even hit the large oak tree armour appeared onto his body as he hit it back first but was protected by the armour.

"Sister why must you spoil things when they were getting interested?!" he said and was looking to shout at her next.

A massive amount of missiles came at him as the smoke cleared he was saved by a barrier he put up.

"Who dares?!" he shouted.

"We do." it was Ben in his Ultimate form of Humongasaur along with Gwen and Kevin.

Backup had now arrived and Cole joining them was now wearing a dark steel type armour and a horned helmet.

As his brother was then surrounded by more Forsworn.

"Hey doesn't he look a lot like…" Ben said seeing the leader's face.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing?" Gwen asked as Kevin wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing.

"Guys that is a very accurate and good looking likeness of me and also the fact he is my brother." Cole said introducing him.

Their faces just went to shock hearing that bombshell.

"So brother what will it be now? You may have your allies with you but I've an army." he said as they were outnumbered by many.

They all looked to Ben and he went for his Ultimatrix and changed.

"WAYBIG!" he shouted and turned into the colossal giant.

"Give me your best shot Mr. Tennyson." Cole's brother said asking for it as he stood there waiting.

"You want the best shot then take this!" Ben boomed as he brought is hands together and fired the massive beam directly in his position as it consumed him.

The smoke cleared and he was still standing after that huge attack and he looked like it didn't even bother him.

"Are we done Mr. Tennyson? Can we actually get serious now?" he asked as then as he looked to shout.

"GOL-HAH-DOV!" he shouted and nothing seemed to happen.

"Guess it was a dud?" Kevin said.

"What was her trying to do, scare us?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think it was a scare tactic." Cole said.

"Everyone run now!" Elis shouted as then a massive beam almost hit them narrowly avoiding it.

"Ben?!" Gwen shouted to her cousin who was not even saying anything as he just attacked them again.

"Tennyson this isn't funny!" Kevin shouted.

"Ben what the hell!" Cole shouted.

Elis looked up and saw Ben's eyes were glowing red. "He's being controlled!" she said noticing why.

"We need to wait out until it times out." Gwen said.

"How long?" Cole asked.

"Well I'd say a minute and thirty." Kevin estimated.

Waybig was now trying to stomp on them as they all dodged his massive feet from squashing them as Cole knew he needed to think fast and knew he needed to cut off the controller and free Ben.

"TIID-KLO-UI!" slowing time down Cole went for his brother and with time literally on his side he raced towards him and in a slow motion he was right in front of him and balled up his fist, cranked his arm back and as the shout's magic ended his brother only realised Cole was right in front of him and just tasted the wicked right hand to his face as it sent him flying to the floor, as then Ben came too then timed out back to normal.

"Uh what just happened?" Ben asked not knowing the last few minutes.

"You tried to stomp on us while being under the spell of Cole's evil twin brother." Kevin said bluntly.

They all saw that Cole had laid out his brother and was waiting for him to get to his feet as he slowly got up.

"Oh…good shot brother, I think one of my teeth was loosened." he said holding his jaw.

"I'm from Chicago, now I'm giving you one warning, take your minions, leave now or the next time I do more than loosen your teeth." Cole warned him.

He got up and laughed. "Till next time brother, sister we will meet again." he said teleporting away.

"Cole we need to get back and get Astrid medical attention." Gwen said.

He turned and nodded. "Yeah let's go." he said as they all went to the Rustbucket.

They were now all on their way back to Bellwood and Cole and Elis were tending to Astrid while everyone tried to let the news sink in about the identity of their enemy.

"Guys what he said, was it true?" Ben asked.

"Looks like it don't know how he survived the fire and now there's a second Dragonborn and he's an evil version of me, yeah now things have gotten insane, I have to try an up my game we need to locate another shout before he can make a counter strike." Cole said as they all agreed on that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I underestimated you, but next time you will die."

"My lord shall I end him for you?"

"Not now, let them savor this victory and besides he can't defeat me, not without the true power."

**What is next for them? Will Cole and Elis's brother strike back? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
